NO MORE LIES
by impassegirl89
Summary: Bella, una impopular, Edward, un popular, son amigos en secreto hasta find e curso donde ya da igual que se sepa. pero Edward comete un error que hace que Bella se vaya lejos de sus amigos y su amor ¿que pasará 5 años después cuando Bella vaya con Alice?
1. el comienzo del fin

_**aupa!**_

**_yo y mi faceta loka artísitica y otra vez loka hemos vuelto!_**

**_y como soy un culo inquieto me he puesto a escribir una nueva historia para un adelante pero no he podido aguantar y la he subido...espero que no os importe..._**

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_y abueno avisar que este fic son todos humanos...y que no tienen tampoco el carater que tienen en el libor(mira que em gusta el libro pero nunca se lo pongo igual e...)bueno al principio Bella un pcoo pero luego cambia así que hacedcomo que no.._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_á en rating M porque no se si tendrá momentos lujurisoso o no(probablemente si...tengo tendecia ello ya lo siento) pero el vocabulario puede que sea...malhablado(yo soy un poquitin bastante eso)_**

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

_-con eso damos por finalizado el curso y con ello decimos adiós a la promoción de este año. ¡Que tengáis un buen verano y hasta nunca!_

Con ese grito, todos los alumnos del último curso, lanzamos los gorros de estudio al aire gritando eufóricos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos llorando. Luego Emmett me dio un abrazo de oso con el que casi me ahoga y Jasper uno amoroso que me dejó con ganas de más.

De repente vi venir a lo lejos a Edward Cullen, el capitán del equipo de futbol y el chico más popular del instituto, que se lanzó a mí, me alzó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas.

_-¡Edward, para!_ –Chillé_-¡nos van a ver!_

_-¡me da igual! ¡Todo ha acabado!-_y subiendo mucho la voz gritó_-¡quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa! ¡Isabella Swan, la come libros y rata de biblioteca, es mi mejor amiga!_

Todos los de la élite, tanto jugadores del equipo como animadoras, lo miraron con horror mientras que yo reía volando en sus brazos y mis amigos sonreían.

De la misma forma que él, mi mejor amigo, era el chico más deseado de allí, yo, Isabella Swan, era una de las impopulares cerebritos del club de literatura. Los de la élite, como así se hacían llamar a si mismos, no se sabían siquiera nuestros nombres y para lo único que se acercaban era para humillarnos. Jasper, Alice y yo éramos con los que más se metían, aunque ellos dos fueran los hermanos de Edward, hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Emmett. Este último se autoproclamó mi hermanito mayor y se hizo mejor amigo de Jasper. Las animadoras intentaron persuadir a Rosalie de que se les uniera pero ella optaba más por la grasa y los coches. Alice, ella y yo éramos como hermanas.

_-Eddy_-lo llamó Lauren, la capitana de las animadoras_-¿Qué haces con esa chusma?_

Edward se puso serio de repente y la miró con furia. Luego, sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a ella.

_-Laura querida…_

_-es Lauren-_corrigió ella.

_-lo que sea_-dijo él con voz suave-_estarás todo lo buena que quieras, te lo montarás todo lo bien que quieras en la cama (sinceramente no lo se, no me acuerdo de cual de todas eras) pero no vuelvas a insultar a Bella, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-si Eddy…_-contestó ella totalmente embelesada-lo _que tú quieras…_

_-vamos_-me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y tirando de mí-_todavía nos espera la fiesta._

_-no deberías hacer eso_-le dije una vez estábamos lejos de ella.

_-¿hacer el que?-_preguntó distraído.

_-deslumbrar a la gente_-respondí.

_-¿te deslumbro a ti?-_dijo acercándose a mí y rozando su nariz en mi cuello.

_-sabes que no_-lo aparté de mí; era verdad y él tampoco pretendía hacerlo, era nuestro pequeño juego, solo utilizaba su físico para llevarse a cuantas más pudiera a la cama entre las que, por supuesto, yo no estaba.

_-algún día lo conseguiré-_prometió.

_-sigue soñando Cullen._

La fiesta fue un bombazo o eso pensaba yo. Tal vez era el hecho de que era a la primera que asistía; nunca nos invitaban a nosotros pero era la última, en la que la gente olvidaba un poco sus diferencias y aunque sabía que varias personas estarían molestas por nuestra presencia, nos daba igual, ¿Qué podían hacernos? El instituto había acabado.

Ya habían pasado bastante las 12 cuando decidimos irnos a casa. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper decidieron ir de matinales y aunque el último me rogó que fuera y me hubiera encantado ir con él estaba tan exhausta que le dije que iba a casa; mi condición de come libros había hecho que tuviera muy poco aguante.

Edward decidió irse conmigo ya que, según él, si yo no iba no iba a ser divertido. Dijo que si no tenía de quien reírse se aburriría ya que mi típica patosidad esa noche se había incrementado gracias al alcohol ingerido, cortesía de mi gran hermanito Emmett y Edward que se habían empeñado en emborracharme esa noche. Reto cumplido.

Habíamos quedado en que dormiría en casa de los Cullen ya que Alice había hablado con Charlie y él no era capaz de negar nada a ella. Como si alguien fuese capaz cuando te ponía su cara de chantaje emocional…

Entramos los dos riendo y armando mucho jaleo; menos mal que Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera celebrando su aniversario…

Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de invitados que Alice tenía preparada para mí. Detrás de mí, Edward ingresó en la estancia.

_-no irás a irte a la cama ya, ¿no?-_preguntó nada más entrar.

_-no creo que pudiera dormirme ahora mismo_-admití-sois _malas personas… ¡me habéis emborrachado!_

_-pero tienes que admitir que te lo has pasado bien_-advirtió.

_-sobre todo cuando Emmett y tú os burlabais de cuando bailaba_-dije algo enfurruñada; sus risas aún tintineaban en mis oídos.

_-eres muy graciosa bailando borracha, Bella_-rió.

Yo bufé lo que solo incrementó su risa por lo que me levanté y me acerqué a él para empezar a pegarle pequeños puños en el pecho a sabiendas de que no el dolerían.

Al de un rato paré y reímos juntos. Se estaba tan bien con él…era tan buen amigo…aún no sabía porque se había arriesgado a perder toda su popularidad por mí…

_-¿Por qué has querido venirte si no tienes sueño?-_preguntó de pronto.

_-por esto_-señalé mis pies adoloridos; aunque siguiésemos con el uniforme y no llevase tacones seguía siendo demasiadas horas de pies-_podías haberte quedado, tenías unas cuantas chicas para bailar._

Rodó los ojos y reí-todas ellas quieren acostarse conmigo pero hoy no me apetecía.

_-¡OH! ¡El señor modestia ha venido esta noche para deleitarnos con su presencia!-_dije sarcástica.

_-cada uno lo que es-_me guiñó un ojo y puse los ojos en blanco-_solo son chicas que me quieren por mi físico y popularidad…me pregunto como será besar a alguien que no me quiera por eso…nunca lo he hecho._

_-eso es porque nunca me has besado a mí_-solté en bromas; o eso quería yo dar a entender.

_-eso se puede arreglar…-_murmuró estrechándome en su abrazo y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

_-Edward para_-reía yo-_me haces cosquillas…_

_-venga Bella…_-su aliento chocó con mi piel haciéndome reír más aún.

_-Edward anda para_-dije cuando empezó a lamer y besar mi cuello-_sabes que a mí no me deslumbras petardo._

_-Bella_-dijo con voz que pude notar ronca-_déjame besarte._

_-¿Qué?-_alzó la cara y me miró directamente con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos.

_-déjame besarte_-repitió y yo me quedé quieta. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Solo éramos mejores amigos…

_-Edward…yo…-_pero no pude acabar ya que bajó su cara y atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Me congelé. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Edward era mi mejor amigo desde pequeños pero nunca había sentido nada por él ni él por mí. Ambos sabíamos donde estaba la línea y esa noche Edward al estaba cruzando.

Eso estaba mal; yo le quería mucho pero solo como amigo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo él eso? La respuesta llegó nada más formular la pregunta; hambre. Hambre y deseos de explorar terrenos desconocidos.

Lo primero que pensé fue en empujarlo pero mis brazos estaban colgados y él me apresaba por encima de ellos.

No sabía que hacer. Edward era mi mejor amigo pero yo no sentía nada por él. Como podía seguirle el juego si yo estaba enamorada de…

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en ese preciso instante ya que Edward había metido su mano por dentro de mi camisa y había simplemente rozado mi estómago. Solté un gemido de sorpresa que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Entonces toda la cordura que tenía pensando en el chico que amaba se esfumó y seguí el beso de mi mejor amigo. Total…una tiene derecho a un buen polvo de vez en cuando, ¿no? Y según los rumores Edward se lo montaba más que bien…

Mientras seguía besándome desabrochó mi ancha camisa y su mano empezó a moverse con destreza por mis pechos mientras mis gemidos eran ahogados en su boca y su maravillosa lengua.

_-no se porque te pones cosas tan grande_-comentó con voz muy ronca-_tienes un cuerpo bonito debajo de tanta ropa que no deja ver tus curvas._

Antes de darme tiempo a decir algo volvió a apoderarse de mis labios.

Y así que me dejé llevar…

Cuando desperté, sentí un leve pero doloroso pinchazo en la cabeza. Gemí de dolor y me llevé la mano a la frente para acallar el dolor que sentía.

"resaca" pensé "no vuelvo a beber. Vaya…el lema de los borrachos…"

Zarandee un poco la cabeza para quitar esos pensamiento y el dolor volvió. Entonces sentí algo caliente a mi lado y al girarme vi a Edward dormido. Imágenes de la noche anterior sea agolparon en mi cabeza y me hicieron temblar.

_-o no…-_gemí en bajo.

¡Me había tirado a mi mejor amigo! Eso no estaba bien…encima ni siquiera recordaba como había sido…solo que había profundizado el beso y yo me había dejado llevar sin pensar en…

_-¡o, Dios!-¡_me había olvidado del chico del que estaba enamorada!

Me levanté rápidamente y me vestí con la ropa que estaba desperdigada por la habitación. Mi cabeza era un cúmulo de pensamientos. Yo no sentía nada por Edward, ¡por Dios era mi mejor amigo! Rezaba y rezaba porque lo de anoche solo hubiese sido un polvo y él no se hubiera declarado en un arrebato. No sabía porque me preocupada, él era el más deseado y tenía a muchas chicas detrás y no se fijaría en mí.

Cuando estaba acabando de ponerme las zapatillas escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

_-¿Por qué?-_era la voz dolida de Edward.

_-¿Por qué, que?-_dije dándome la vuelta.

_-¿Por qué me seguiste?-_preguntó-_Dios…te dije que no te enamorases de mí…_

Eso fue un balde de agua fría. ¿Yo enamorada de él? y yo que me preocupaba por que él se hubiese declarado y yo ni lo recordase…

_-¿Qué mierda dices, Edward?-_dije un poco enfadada; le había repetido mil veces que no sentía nada más que amistad aunque los estúpidos de la élite dijesen lo contrario.

_-joder Bella_-se sentó en la cama_-¿Por qué me seguiste? No quería que pensases lo que no era…solo tenía hambre…y ganas de lo desconocido… ¿Por qué me dejaste besarte? Joder Bella…_

Empezaba a ponerme realmente furiosa. ¿Qué se creía que yo era una de sus muchas admiradoras que le iban detrás chupando el culo?

_- una también tiene derecho a un polvo de vez en cuando…_ -dije quitándole la importancia que SOLO él estaba dándole al asunto.

_-lo siento Bella de verdad_-dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho.

_-¡solo ha sido un polvo Edward!-_chillé ya desesperada.

Me miró y su cara estaba con una expresión de culpa que rápidamente cambio a una expresión indescifrable.

-_joder Bella, es que pareces masoca_-eso me descolocó-_te enamoras de mí y sabiendo que solo era cosa de una noche me sigues el rollo…_

_-¿eres imbécil o te lo haces?_-grité ya histérica_-¡que no estoy enamorada de ti!_

_-no hace falta que disimules Bella…es algo normal…somos jóvenes y yo soy…guapo…-_este tío era imbécil… ¿Cómo podía ser mi amigo?

Entonces lo pensé; era el peor amigo que podía tener por el hecho de liarse conmigo, acostarse con otras y contármelo y todo eso pensando que yo estaba enamorada de él. ¿Eso era un amigo? ¿Qué le importase una mierda tus sentimientos?

Yo no estaba enamorada de él n por asomo pero él pensaba que si…

_-¡no vales una mierda como amigo!-_chillé; sabía que ahora pensaría más que nunca que estaba colada por él pero ya me daba igual.-_nunca te he importado nada, ¿verdad?_

_-Bella…_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró por ella Mike Newton, uno de los jugadores del equipo, y se quedó estático en el umbral mirando. Era lógico, no todos los días se veía a Edward Cullen en la cama desnudo y a mi, Isabella Swan, al lado de ella, sin una zapatilla y con la camisa a medio atar.

_-¿te has tirado a la come libros_?-preguntó atónito mientras yo sujetaba la camisa en mi pecho.

_-claro que no_-contestó nervioso mi ex mejor amigo_-¿Cómo iba a acostarme con una como ella?_

"con una como ella, con una como ella, con una como ella…"esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza cuando salí corriendo de la habitación. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. ¡Eso no era un amigo! ¡Un amigo no te humillaba así! ¡Un amigo te defendía si uno de los suyos se ponía a reírse de ti, no se ponía a reír a mandíbula batiente con él!

Me choqué con Alice, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento, pero solo le dije que la llamaría.

4 días después cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.

_-¿diga?-_contestó ella distraída.

_-Alli soy yo_-dije.

_-¡OH, Bella! ¡Que alegría oírte!_-sonreí un poco-_estaba preocupada por ti…estábamos. Jasper ha estado preguntando donde estabas porque dice que fue a buscarte a casa y no contestó nadie y Charlie no quiso decirle donde estabas…_

El corazón se me estrujó al escuchar eso y me dolió de antemano lo que tenía que decirle.

_-Alli lo siento_-le dije.

_-da igual, se que discutiste con mi hermano, solo que no nos ha dicho porque_…-soltó-_voy a ir a tu casa ahora y hablamos._

_-no Alli, no vas a poder._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Alli…lo siento…no estoy en casa._

_-¿Dónde estás?-_preguntó preocupada.

_-estoy en Manhattan y no pienso volver._

_-¿COMO?_


	2. regreso

_**aupa!**_

**_yo y mi faceta loka artísitica y otra vez loka hemos vuelto!_**

**_y como soy un culo inquieto me he puesto a escribir una nueva historia para un adelante pero no he podido aguantar y la he subido...espero que no os importe..._**

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_y abueno avisar que este fic son todos humanos...y que no tienen tampoco el carater que tienen en el libor(mira que em gusta el libro pero nunca se lo pongo igual e...)bueno al principio Bella un pcoo pero luego cambia así que hacedcomo que no.._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_Koko7180_**:si, muchas frases se parecen a las de los libros porque las que me gustan als suelo poner este fic Bella no siente nada por Edward(por ahora)ya veras...las parejas serna extrañas...ya veras en este capi...puede que te sorprendas...jejejeamz carioño!

**_Lala Cullen_**:si...Edward e sun capullo con su mejor amiga pero te sorprendería saber que no solo se da en la ficción esto...a mí me pasó algo parecido...

**_nOeMii_**:ui creeme...Edward no va a arrastrase justamente...

**_dark warrior 1000:_**es que tengo mucha imaginación xD y cuando ald ejo volar...tengo que ponerla en algo...y es cuando me explayo en los fics xD vale odias a este Edward¿?lo zurrarias¿?pues entonces te voy a dar la dirección, el nombre completo y una foto de mi ex mejor amigo para que vayas y le pegues una paliza por mi.

_**MARIXA**_:aviso que es un fic extraño así que apñsaran cosas que dudo que al gente espere...o si bueno no se

_**Chiara hale**_:si...más idas de olla xD eso se me da muy bien xD que bien me lo apso sola...ui yo tambiém odio a los chulos arrogantes...chuloplayas...he visto de esos...bufff de eos que te vienen"e wapa, se que quieres algo conmigo, y te voy a dar pal pelo"(como mucho esos valen para un polvo y punto pelota...)si que te hs hehco paranpa con lo de que éle stá enamorado y asi e xD que buena...peor no va a ser un fic de amor entre Bella y Edward como siemrpe...intento que sea distinto...si te digo que tiene algo que ver con "hot summer" ves por donde anda la cosa¿?peor no es así tampoco...o espero...igual caigo en redundancia...joder...ahora que lo pienso...igual debería quitar este fic¿?joe em lio sola...

**_Natsu:_**es que Alice y Jaspwr siempe acaban juntos y no quería que pasase así que...que mejor manera que que sean herm,anos¿?

**_Belen Cullen_**:es una especie de historia para liberar tensiones acumuladas xD

_**nonblondes**_:creo que aún no he mencionado de quien está enamorada ni anda, no¿?pero bueno ya veras más adelante...

_**marietta93vlc**_:e!tú eres la del blog!xD se me ha ido la olla y ya nos ed uqe kiba a poenrte xD

**_Cindel23_**:me alegra que te guste el primer capi!espero que el segundo no te decepncione

_**aradesh**_:bueno tampoco es que Edward la haya buscado...si pero no por amor...solamente es que ella no está enamorada de él...es que joe estoy casnada de que ella siemrep llore y sufra por é muy monotono.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Y ahí estaba yo, en el aeropuerto de Seattle de regreso a donde viví mi infancia. Habían pasado la friolera de 5 años desde que me había ido a Manhattan aquel espantoso día. En todo ese tiempo no había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera a Jasper, Alice, Emmett o Rosalie; quería olvidar esa vida y, por desgracia, ellos estaban dentro. Aún así, no los había olvidado, solo enterrado en mis recuerdos dentro de una cajita que abría solo de vez en cuando.

Pero cuando me avisaron en Manhattan de que me trasladaban al hospital de mi ciudad natal, no pude negarme. Había estudiado la carrera de psicología y allí necesitaban personal. Pensé en mis antiguos amigos y los echaba tanto de menos que quería verlos. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, llamé a Alice para comprobar que su hermano, Edward, ya no vivía allí y ella me lo confirmó, haciéndome jurar que me iría a vivir con ella.

_-vivimos todos juntos, Bella-_me explicó por teléfono-los _de siempre; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo. _

_-pero no voy sola_-intenté persuadirla-_nos trasladan a una amiga y a mí._

_-¡Pues que se venga también!_-dijo contenta-_tenemos sitio de sobra… ¡cuantos más mejor!_

Seguía siendo la misma de siempre; con su afán de estar todos juntos. Desde pequeña había jurado que viviríamos todos juntos, y al parecer, casi lo había conseguido.

_-¿estás segura de que no molesto?-_me preguntó por enésima vez mi compañera de viaje mientras esperábamos a que las maletas salieran-_puedo alquilarme una casa yo sola…_

_-y Alice me mataría primero a mí para después ir en tu busca_-contesté divertida-_me lo ha pedido ella. Tranquila, te gustará._

Mi amiga se rió suavemente. Había conocido a Tanya el primer año de psicología. Ambas andábamos perdidas en busca de nuestra clase cuando nos vimos y desde el primer momento nos hicimos amigas y confidentes. Ella había sido un gran apoyo para mi pues estaba sola y nunca preguntó porque escapé; agradecí eso en silencio ya que no volver a abrir la herida. Tanya me recordaba bastante a Rosalie físicamente; tenía el pelo rubio rojizo, casi pelirrojo, y un cuerpazo digna de una modelo. Era casi tan perfecta como mi antigua amiga. Encima era muy dulce; la chica perfecta vamos.

Nos habían elegido a las dos para el traslado y rápidamente le hice prometer que se vendría a vivir conmigo, y sin querer la arrastré con Alice y los otros. Aunque estaba segura de que se llevarían bien.

Así que ahí estábamos las dos, recogiendo nuestras maletas en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Andábamos en busca de un taxi cuando escuché un grito.

_-¡Bella!_

Antes de que me diera tiempo a girarme hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, unos pequeños brazos se engancharon a mi cuello y unos cabellos negros me taparon la vista. Reconocí a la persona al momento; era imposible olvidarla.

_-¡Alice!-_dije rodeando su cintura y abrazándola fuerte.

Las dos empezamos a reír y casi llorar diciéndonos lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos.

_-Bella, estás genial_-dijo después de alejarse para mirarme-_los años para ti son como para el buen vino, mejor con e, paso del tiempo. ¡Y has empezado a vestir de tu talla! Y bastante bien he de admitir…_

_-pero he echado de menos que me intentes vestir_-dije riendo-_tú sigues igual de enana._

Me sacó la lengua y luego miró a Tanya, que seguía a mi lado callada mirando la escena.

_-¡a, Alice!-_dije-_te presento a Tanya, mi mejor amiga de la universidad y trabajo. Tanya, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga del instituto._

_-encantada_-dijeron al unísono.

_-venga, venid conmigo_-cogió una maleta de cada una como si no pesasen nada y tiró hacia el aparcamiento con nostras detrás.-_Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien._

Llegamos hasta un coche donde Alice metió las maletas. Apoyado en el capó, se encontraba un chico alto, que me sacaría 2 cabezas lo que quería decir que a Alice 3 y medio. Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros, a juego con su largo cabello que llevaba atado en una coleta. Su piel era oscura y tenía rasgos indios pronunciados. Era muy guapo.

_-Bella, este es Jacob Black_-nos presentó mi amiga_-Jacob, ella es Bella Swan._

_-así que tú eres la famosa Bella de la que Alice no deja de hablar_-comentó acercándose-_encantado, yo soy Jacob, el novio de Alice._

Me tendió la mano, que tomé por inercia, mientras quedaba helada. ¿El novio de Alice? Miré a mi amiga que me miraba a la vez a mí con preocupación pintada en la cara.

_-Bella_-llamó_-¿te parece bien?_

_-bien-_repetí en plan autómata_-¿bien?-_entonces mi sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que me dolieron las comisuras de la boca-¡_me parece genial!_

Con una alegría inmensa porque mi mejor amiga de la infancia hubiese encontrado por fin un hombre que la mereciese, al ser de los come libros ella tampoco ligaba mucho en el instituto, me lancé a sus brazos y la achuché. Luego, cuando me solté, fui hasta Jacob y me lancé a sus brazos también.

_-¡gracias!-_le gritaba mientras él solo me sujetaba confundido-¡_gracias por hacer feliz a mi amiga!_

Alice y Tanya solo reían ante mi comportamiento pero es que estaba realmente feliz. Por fin estaba en casa, y con mi mejor amiga en su mejor momento…nada podía salir mal, o eso pensaba en aquel momento.

Cuando se me pasó un poco al locura, Alice el explicó a Jacob mi entusiasmo y no pudo más que reír.

Los cuatro nos montamos en coche y Jacob condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen. Según me había contad, sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, se habían ido a vivir a Alaska con unos amigos pues necesitaban médicos allí. Carlisle Cullen era un gran cirujano, el mejor que yo había conocido, y no era raro que lo requiriesen en distintos sitios. Esme lo había acompañado, por su amor hacia su marido. Era una pareja ideal, todo el mundo desearía acabar como ellos.

Charlie en cambio, había muerto dos años atrás. Pero yo había pedido que trasladasen a Manhattan el cuerpo ya que allí tenían mejores métodos de incineración que en un pueblo pequeño como Forks. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que mi padre hubiese querido hacer con su cuerpo ya que no lo había mencionado, pero estaba segura de que le hubiese gustado mi idea; esparcir sus cenizas por el monte de Forks.

Volviendo a la historia, los padres de Alice y Jasper habían dejado a sus hijos la cada de Forks para que viviesen junto con Rosalie y Emmett.

_-te vas a llevar unas cuantas sorpresas_-me advirtió Alice cuando aparcamos en el garaje.

No había puesto los pies en la tierra cuando unos enormes brazos que conocía perfectamente me alzaron del suelo y me sentí dar vueltas.

_-¡enana_! –Gritaba-¡_has vuelto por fin!_

_-¡Emmett, suéltame!-_reía yo desde sus brazos; había echado de menos a ese gigante bruto-¡_voy a vomitar!_

_-¡Emmett suéltala!-_mandó una voz que reconocí al instante.

Emmett obedeció y pude verle por fin; estaba igual que siempre solo que mucho más alto. Si antes me sacaba 2 cabezas, ahora me sacaba tres. Su pelo negro rizado y corto seguía intacto y su sonrisa de niño no se la quitaba nadie de la boca.

_-¿tú nunca piensas dejar de crecer?-_pregunté y luego me giré para mirara a la hermosa chica que había parado a mi hermanito mayor-_Rosalie._

_-Bella, te he echado de menos_-se acercó y me abrazó, menos fuerte que Emmett pero con mucho amor.

_-yo también, Rose_-dije entre lágrimas.

La miré de arriba abajo; seguía siendo la chica más perfecta que había visto nunca. Con su cabello rubio como el oro, sus electrizantes ojos azules y su cuerpazo de modelo.

_-chicos, está es mi amiga Tanya_-les presenté.

_-guau, es muy guapa-_exclamó Emmett haciendo que Rosalie le diese un codazo en las cotillas-_pero tú eres la más hermosa, mi amor._

Y para mi sorpresa, la besó. Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

_-Emmett y Rosalie están saliendo, Bella_-explicó Alice.

_-si que tenéis novedades_-comenté-_me voy un tiempo y cambiáis todo. ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?_

_-¡no podíamos!-_dijo Alice ofendida-_te fuiste sin dejarnos un número o dirección con la que ponernos en contacto._

_-si, lo siento_-me disculpé-_oye, ¿Dónde está Jasper?_

_-está trabajando_-contestó Emmett-_el trabajo en el hospital lo absorbe bastante._

_-¿hospital?-_pregunté confusa.

_-si-_afirmó Rosalie-_se decantó por medicina, neurocirugía. Pero se quedó aquí en vez de irse fuera como Edward._

Temblé al escuchar el nombre de mi antiguo mejor amigo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie lo mencionaba en voz alta.

_-bueno vayamos dentro_-propuso Alice_-¡vamos!_

Entramos al hall, que seguía igual que la última vez que estuve allí.

_-tenemos dos habitaciones libre_-explicó Emmett-_la de invitados y la antigua de Edward que ahora nadie al ocupa. Imagino que tú querrás la tuya de invitados, ¿no, Bella?_

_-preferiría la otra-_le dije a Alice que me miró con cara interrogativa-_la habitación de invitados fue donde pasó todo el marrón de Edward y me traería peores recuerdos que la otra, estoy segura_.-me dirigí a Tanya-¿_te importa a ti ocupar esa?_

_-para nada_-dijo la aludida.

Cada cual cogió sus maletas y se fue a preparar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Rosalie se hizo amiga de Tanya de inmediato por su afán por su pelo y su estética y Alice vino conmigo a mi habitación mientras Emmett y Jacob se quedaban conversando en la sala.

Cuando entré, viejos recuerdos de Edward y yo en ese mismo cuarto me invadieron pero yo seguía firme a que lo pasaría peor en la de invitados, donde se acostó conmigo, donde me di cuenta de la clase de amigo que era, donde me humilló.

Suspiré y entré, dejando la maleta en la cama. Mientras íbamos acomodando todo, Alice y yo íbamos poniéndonos al corriente de nuestras vidas en esos años separadas.

_-me alegro de lo tuyo con Jacob_-le dije-_parece buen chico._

_-lo es_-aseguró_-¿y tú que? ¿Te has dejado novio o así por allí?_

_-no-_admití algo triste-_salí con varios chicos peor ninguno me llenó. Nunca he podido olvidarlo Alice…_

_-tranquila, Bella_-me intentó tranquilizar-_ya verás como todo sale bien._

Emmett nos avisó, cuando íbamos por la mitad de mis pertenencias, de que las otras dos habían acabado y que nos esperaba abajo. Al acabar, bajamos con los demás.

_-de veras, Alice_-iba diciéndole yo cuando estábamos bajando las últimas escaleras-_tengo que llevarte de visita a Manhattan. ¡Es impresionante! Se que te gustaría. Encima…hay muchas tiendas de ropa…_

_-¡si, si!-_gritó dando sus típicos saltitos-_me encantaría ir. Además he escuchado que muchos diseñadores famosos trabajan allí. Puede que me ayude con mi carrera._

Iba a decirle que ningún diseñador le llegaba a los talones cuando escuché una voz pronunciar mi nombre.

_-¿Bella?-_giré mi cabeza instintivamente para cavar la vista en la persona que me había llamado.

Y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre.

_-¡Bella!-_corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza pero sin llegar a ahogarme como Emmett.

Su olor invadió mis fosas nasales y me hizo recordarle como estaba antes con él. Rodee con mis brazos su cintura y me apreté contra él. Lo había echado demasiado de menos…

_-Bella-_susurró contra mi pelo.

Agarró mi mentón y me hizo levantar la cara parar mirarlo a los ojos. Ojos en los que me perdí en el mismo instante en los que los miré. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos y no tardaron en caer pos mis mejillas. Él, me agarró la cara por las mejillas y pasó sus pulgares por donde estaba húmedo por mis lágrimas.

_-no llores, Bella_-pidió.

_-es que te he echado de menos_-murmuré-_demasiado…_

_-yo también, Bella_-susurró-_y no poder decirte todo lo que quería decirte aquel día._

Lo miré confusa, no entendía a que se refería, solo sabía que lo había echado mucho de menos. Iba a hablar pero me lo impidió, pero no de forma normal. Agachó la cabeza juntando nuestras caras.

Y me besó.

Y claramente yo le correspondí.


	3. confesiones

_**aupa!**_

**_yo y mi faceta loka artísitica y otra vez loka hemos vuelto!_**

**_y como soy un culo inquieto me he puesto a escribir una nueva historia para un adelante pero no he podido aguantar y la he subido...espero que no os importe..._**

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_Belen Cullen_**:aja!tus dudas se resuelven en este capi!y lo de AxJa...es que quería cambiar un po als parejas...y como Jake siemrpe va por Bella...

**_Chiara hale_**:polémica!polémica!Alice y Jacob juntos! a mi me mola la pareja...por cambiar y eso...como los de los malos fics me lean seguramente em haran borrarlo...espero que no...ya te dije que pongo a Tanya de amiga por amaneer también...antes de eso la veía cooíica que quiere meterse en el lio amoros...joder con Jake tenía suficiete!te mereces que la gente te miré por loka por reírte de mi por mi despiste con el títutlo de tu fic!ja!t jodes!jum!si que soy ExB 100% pero quiero que sea un fc distitno ene se t´rmino...aún no se como acaba, solo un par de escenas(mi memoria trabaja rápido en clases que m rayo o vjes de bus poruqe em aburro xd) pero lo de las parejas...ya tengo una idea...espero que teguste(aunque no sale hasta más tarde)aiss aisss loka de las tijeras...no se ni si saldré mañana halloeen...y de disfrazarnos ni de coña...aqui nadie se disfraza(o por ,lo menos no en mi cuadrilla) solo que hayiestas en las dicos...quiero salir pero es que tengo bertso-afari y no em motiva...yo em he disfrazado dos ños de caperu pero en acrnavales y fue normal...(mis aigas son unas sosas...solo queiren cosas normales como caperu, pirataso ricesas disney(a mi no em disfrazan de eso NI DE COÑA))ailaa zombie...mola asao como lo tengo en mi cabeza!unas amigas mías se disfrazaron de caperus malas...con hachas, pelos a lo loko y cichillo xD joder y tú dices que a ti se te va...mira que pedazo coment el mío!aiss lo dejo!un besazo!

**_nonblondes:_**no em olesta que saques conclusiones!tranquila!lo que pse(lo he releído y eso...xd) era en plan para meter intriga o algo así si mal no recuerdo...es que escito así y sin que te lo digan a la cara suena todo un pocob orde...l siento!

_**nOeMii:**_chanchararaaaa que apsará¿?

**_bunny1986_**:si fuese Edward, BElla sería algo amsoca, no crees¿?ya verás...UK¿?eso no es United Kingdom¿?(si lo escribo mal lo siento) eres de alli lejos¿?

**_dark warrior 1000_**:yo tambiñen soy una ExB100% pero quería cambiar un poco...ya verás el rumbo que tma este fic...si de verdad aprecias a Bella no estoy tansegura de que quieras que ella se vaya con Edward...y eos que mujeres al poder tú lo has dicho...y paso de poner a Bella enamorada hasta als trancas por él otra vez...y emnos que el en plan chulito de playa haga lo que quiera con ella.

**_Natsu_**:no!Jsake y Tanya buenos!es que aprecio a Tanya desde que leí aanecer xD

**_danyvorphal_**:en este capi sale quien es xD

**_Annabbel:_**puede que sea tu iamginación...puede que no...lee si quieres saber la respuesta(parece que hago publicidad xD)

**_akako cullen_**:si ye sorprendiste he conseguido mi objetivo...la pareja de Alice y Jacob me gusta siii

_**Koko7180:**_txiki!tú lo has dicho; contraste como RxE peor...si ellos pueden..por que JaxA no¿?jijijiji. estudia mucho y esper que este bien!amz!

_**aradesh:**_no te rayes!lee y verás que no es ta malo...

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Y me besó.

Y claramente yo le correspondí.

No me importó estar en medio de un salón, ni de que todos nuestros amigos estuvieran a nuestro alrededor. Yo lo amaba…y si esa era la única oportunidad de estar así con él, no la dejaría pasar. Aunque algo me decía que él también me correspondía a ese sentimiento pues ese beso demostraba lo que me había echado de menos y cuanto me necesitaba.

Nos separamos lentamente cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Temí abrir los ojos con miedo a que desapareciera de entre mis manos, como si fuera un fantasma o una simple alucinación que mi perversa mente había creado. Pero cuando los abrí, ahí estaba él, mirándome con ese mar azul eléctrico en el que me sumergí al instante. Él, tampoco apartó sus ojos de los míos.

Con las manos en mis mejillas aún, empezó a hacer círculos en ellas con los pulgares y yo cerré los ojos. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios y abrí los ojos en el momento justo en el que volvía a besarme. Sonreí contra su boca y pude notar como él, al sentir mi sonrisa, esbozaba otra. Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos y mirar, por primera vez, a nuestros amigos.

Los cinco estaban mirándonos a los dos. Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban con asombro, Jacob con confusión pues no sabía nada de nosotros dos y Tanya y Alice con sonrisitas. A mi amiga de Manhattan le había contado todo lo referente a mis sentimientos.

_-ya era hora hermanito_-dijo suspirando Alice-_pensé que iba a tener que estar consolando a Bella toda la vida hasta que decidieras declararte._

_-tú… ¿lo sabías?-_preguntó él_-¿sabías que ella sentía algo por mí?_

_-¿había alguien que no lo supiera?_-se metió Rosalie-_pero me sorprendes…nunca pensé que dejarías de ser tan cobarde…_

_-¡oye!-_se quejó.

_-venga, venga-_habló Emmett-_vamos a cenar antes de que las pizzas se enfríen._

Cogió a Rosalie por la cintura y después de besarla al condujo. Alice enganchó a Tanya por el brazo y se siguieron a la pareja con Jacob detrás.

Iba a seguirles cuando sentí un agarre en mi muñeca. Me giré y volví a perderme en sus ojos azules.

_-¿en serio sientes algo por mi?_-me preguntó.

_-no suelo besar a gente por la que no siento nada_-nada más decir eso, un pinchazo de culpa me llegó al recordar que me había acostado con su hermano.

_-Bella_-susurró acercándose más a mí-_te amo desde la primera vez que te vi._

_-yo también, Jasper_-le di un suave piquito en los labios.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?-_preguntó con voz dolida-_no puedes imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado. No podía olvidarte pero tampoco encontrarte. Me he vuelto loco sin ti._

_-lo siento_-me disculpé-_necesitaba irme._

_-pero podías haberme dicho adonde_-repitió-_lo pasaba mal cuando estaba contigo y solo te tenía de amiga cuando en realidad quería besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Pero cuando desapareciste…sin dejar un teléfono ni nada…Bella, casi me muero._

_-nunca me tuviste solo de amiga_-agarré su cara-_siempre te he amado._

_-pero yo no lo sabía-_replicó.

_-pero ahora si_-y lo besé.

Me puse de puntillas y él me agarró por la cintura. Lamí su labio inferior con intención de profundizar el beso; había esperado demasiado tiempo como para desaprovecharlo ahora.

Pero no nos dio tiempo a mucho ya que una mano enorme se coló entre nuestros labios y ambos abrimos los ojos confusos; Emmett había vuelto sin que lo viésemos y nos había interrumpido el beso. Ahora estaba a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mofándose de nosotros.

_-venga, tortolitos_-dijo-_ya tendréis tiempo de hacer cochinadas más tarde._

Suspiramos derrotados pero sonreí al pensar que ahora todo iría mucho mejor. Jasper me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos a la cocina donde todos esperaban ya sentados. Nada más entrar, Tanya me miró y asentí. Vino a donde mí y me abrazó.

_-¡me alegro por ti, cariño!-_me dijo al oído-_ya merecías alguno bueno._

_-gracias, Tanya_-la estrujé en mis brazos y después le di un beso en la mejilla-_ahora te toca a ti._

_-si, imagino que si_-rió y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Cenamos tranquilos todos, hablando de lo que nos habíamos perdido de nuestras vidas en aquellos 5 años. Alice y Jacob llevaban 1 años juntos y se habían conocido en un intercambio de universidad. Fue amor a primera vista y él se vino a vivir a su casa al de poco tiempo. Ella, como siempre había querido, había estudiado diseño en ropa y él había venido a hacer prácticas de arquitectura a su universidad.

Emmett se le declaró a Rosalie al de no mucho de haber desaparecido yo. Al parecer, ocultaba bien su amor por ella por miedo de que lo rechazara; Rosalie era tan guapa que tenía muchos pretendientes. Cuando ella empezó a salir en serio con un tal Adam y les pidió opinión, él pensó eso de "si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Rosalie se sorprendió al principio pues nunca había pensado de Emmett como algo más que amigos, pero con el tiempo, se enamoró de él.

Acabamos la cena y decidí darme una ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre mi piel, recordé todo el día y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Salí y antes de ir a mi habitación quise darle las buenas noches a Jasper. Me encaminé a su habitación y toqué pero nadie contestó. Abrí y él no estaba allí. Apenada, me fui a la mía.

Pasé por la de Tanya para darle las buenas noches ya que era nueva. Me dolió un poco entrar en aquella habitación así que estuve lo justo y necesario. Luego, llegué a la mía.

Abrí, pero antes de darme tiempo a encender la luz, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura. Solté un grito pero el susto pero me dio la vuelta y me silenció con sus labios. Se separó y pude reconocer a Jasper.

_-¡Jasper! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-_me quejé.

_-lo siento, amor_-dijo rozando su nariz con la mía-_quería darte un beso de buenas noches. Has tardado…por lo visto sigue gustándote darte duchas de esas de dejar el mediterráneo vacío…_

Sentí mi cara enrojecer-_he ido a ver a Tanya antes de venir, y también a verte a ti pero no estabas en tu habitación_-expliqué-_oye… ¿tú como sabes que me gusta darme duchas largas?_

_-bueno, no se ahora, pero antes sabía todo de ti-_contestó-_te quería tanto que llegabas a ser una obsesión._

_-no se si debo asustarme_-comenté algo intimidada por aquella declaración.

_-¡no, por favor!-_rogó-_sabía todo de ti pero nunca te haría daño. Yo…velaba por ti…te protegía sin que te dieras cuenta…como aquel día que estabas llorando porque Lauren te había humillado en la biblioteca porque nadie la veía y te fuiste al baño. Yo avisé a Edward de que estabas allí._

_-¿Por qué no viniste tú?-_pregunté ignorando el nombre de su hermano y abrazándome más a él.

_-él era tu mejor amigo y yo era demasiado cobarde_-dijo agachando la cabeza-_y él era muy sobre protector contigo. Con que estuvieras bien me conformaba._

_-Jasper…_-acaricié su mejilla e hice que levantase la vista para mirarme-_gracias. _

_-te amo._

_-yo también_-me puse de puntillas y lo besé suavemente-_pero es tarde. Mañana tengo que madrugar mucho y tú también. Será mejor que vayamos a la cama._

_-está bien-_dijo resignándose-_pero dame un beso para aguantar toda la noche sin ti._

_-eso está hecho_-me acerqué más a él y lo besé.

Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en juntarse y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sonreí interiormente. En ese momento, era feliz.


	4. reencuentro

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_nOeMii_**:si, Jasper y Bella. estaba cansada de que Bella el fuese detrás chupándole el culo a Jasper...

**_Belen Cullen_**:no te piques mujer!en esta historia en serio Edward va a ser algo cabrón...no creo que el tengas tanto aprecio...

**_Koko7180_**:txikitsu!(no sabes lo que em cuesta llamarte eso...larga historia xD) espero que este mejor...ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. si necesitas hablar solo dime y estoy contigo!amz!animo!lo de que el fic es raro...yo soy rara!que esperabas xD

**_danyvorphal_**:me algra que te guste el cambio!Edward también entrara en escena pero de distinta forma...

_**nonblondes**_:si...más monoso Jasper...siento el malentendido wapa!

**_Chiara hale_**:a mi el rollo emo en si no me va aunque he de admitir que tuve una época en la que parecía una(psíquicamente) auqne según mi propio criterio era normal(no me quería cortar als venas porque se me rompiera una uña, un pelo se saliera del sitio o la tostada se em cayera...eso em parecen chorradas)no puedo contestar a esa pregunta!sino...te cuento la trama...pequeña pista...¿has leñido alguna vez algún fic en el que Edward sea malo de verdad? un capullo vamos...no solo con las pavas(como en hot summer)pue eso...xD haber si em sale como quiero que saga...no se...haber pienso decirte cuanto te quiero proque siempre que emepizo a decirle a alguien lo que em importa se me jode la relación con esa persona así que...lo dejamos en...un besazo wapisima!(no doy evasivas...es solo que estoy hasta los mismisimo cojones de joder amistades y te considero una de ellas...Dios que rara soy...)

**_akako cullen:_**bueno...yo he leído hasta JxE!y eos si que chocaba más...espeor que al final te guste!

**_Geila Potter-Weasley_**:quería cambiar un poco...

_**dark warrior 1000**_:pues querida amiga...grita alto porque creo que Edward te va a oír...

_**Natsu**_:siemore creo personajes perfectos en msi fics...luego normal que me enamore de ellos!joder...cuando tenga novio voy a estar comparandolo con´ellos!

_**Valee**_:Edward es tonto por pensar que Bella está enamorada de él¿?Dios...te presentaría a mi ex mejor amigo...pensaba l.o mismo de mí...ni que fuese un guaperas ligón...que subidito iba...y has acertado en una de las dos cosas que has supuesto..

**_yaritziita9_**:mr alegra que te gusten mis fics. y que aceptes la idea de em han docho que no els gusta jejeje

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

El despertador sonó a las 7:30 al día siguiente y gruñí por el despertar. Me estiré en la cama refunfuñando hasta que una sonrisa se cruzó en mi cara; era feliz. Todo el miedo que había tenido de volver a casa se había esfumado y ahora tenía todo lo que siempre había querido tener; una familia que me quería, una amiga genial, y a mi amor a mi lado.

_-Jasper…-_susurré y cogí la almohada para cubrirme le cara a la vez que soltaba un gritito típico de quinceañera.

Me levanté y me fui a duchar con ganas renovadas.

Ese día Tanya y yo teníamos que ir a conocer el hospital. No empezaríamos hasta el jueves (estábamos a martes) ya que no sabían todavía en que lugar ponernos. Tenían que analizar nuestros perfiles para descubrir cual era nuestro sitio perfecto para trabajar ya que cada persona era un mundo y cada uno tenía su puesto ideal dentro de donde trabajaba.

Me metí a la ducha tarareando una vieja canción. El agua caliente caía en mi piel mientras me lavaba el pelo con mi champú favorito: de fresas. Salí, me sequé y me puse unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga negra pegada. Iba normalita pero sabía que a Alice le agradaría.

En esos años había empezado a dejar de vestir con ropa de 4 tallas más. Inseguridad, eso era lo que me pasaba antes. Pero desde que me había ido, había pasado de todos y al no haber escalas mi vida empezó de cero. Yo era una nueva Bella por fuera y la gente quería conocerme.

Contenta, bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina. Cuando entré, me encontré a Jasper de espaldas a mí sirviéndose un café. Sigilosamente me acerqué y lo abracé por detrás. Él dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba.

_-por lo visto ahora me tocaba a mi asustarme_-comentó risueño.

_-aja_-asentí-_espero que eso no me prive de mi beso de buenos días…_

_-si hiciera eso me lo privaría a mi mismo_-se agachó y me besó suavemente en los labios-_buenos días._

_-y tan buenos…_-lo abracé por le cuello y él bajó a mi cintura sus manos.- _¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_-te he echado de menos_-contestó.

_-¿por unas horas?-_reí-_llevabas 5 años sin verme…_

_-te he echado de menos todo este tiempo_-aclaró-_pero ahora que se que me correspondes más aún por no poder tenerte en mis brazos._

Sonreí como nunca a la vez que me ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Jasper me estrechó más contra él y no pude reprimir un gemido al sentirme tan unida a él. Rió contra mi boca pero no me soltó sino que lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso; gustosa por supuesto se lo concedí.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron con amor, creando una batalla que ambos por igual ganábamos. No nos importaba el aire; ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

Se escucharon unas risitas y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice y a Emmett riendo en el umbral de la puerta. Apreté más a Jasper contra mí, ignorándolos.

_-¡Ey, hermanita!-_escuché decir al grandullón-_no hace falta que te lo comas el primer día._

Gruñí separándome de Jasper-_buenos días a ti también, Emmett._

La risa tintineante de Alice llenó la cocina mientras los dos entraban en la cocina.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Tanya ya vestida y un poco más tarde, Rosalie y Jacob vinieron hablando. Tanya y yo salimos a las 8:30 hacia el destino. Jasper se había ido algo antes para poder prepararse; al parecer le tocaba operación aquel día.

Fuimos hablando por el camino mientras ella conducía. Cada una quería que el pusieran en un departamento distinto; Tanya quería trabajar en pediatría mientras que yo prefería la psicología post-trauma.

Llegamos 10 minutos antes de la hora así que nos hicieron pasar a una sala donde esperaríamos al director; él, había insistido en evaluarnos personalmente. A las 9:15, pasamos a un despacho las dos donde nos preguntaron la preferencia y motivaciones. Luego, individualmente, nos hicieron más pruebas y testes para evaluarnos profesionalmente y determinar a que departamento nos mandarían. A las 11:30 estaba esperando en frente de la sala donde habían metido a mi amiga. Tardó media hora en salir.

_-¿Qué tal ha ido?-_pregunté cuando salió.

_-no lo se_-se encogió de hombros-_pero espero que me pongan en pediatría._

_-ya verás como si_-la animé.

Decidimos salir a comer fuera: total, hasta el jueves no empezábamos y teníamos el día libre. Condujimos hasta Port Angels para pasar el día allí y de paso ir al cine antes de volver a casa: no había nadie allí así que pasaríamos el día juntas.

Comimos en un restaurante que yo recordaba de cuando vivía en Forks llamado "la bella Italia". Era un lugar pequeño y sencillo pero muy agradable e íntimo a la vez que acogedor. Pedimos una ensalada para compartir y yo unos raviolis de queso cuando ella pidió pizza formaggio.

Hablamos de cosas trascendentales y supe que a Tanya le habían caído realmente bien mis amigos.

Al acabar, fuimos a ver una comedia; a ninguna nos apetecía un dramón romántico y menos una película de miedo. Cuando acabó, cogimos el coche y regresamos a casa.

Allí solo estaba Alice ya que salía pronto de trabajar. Nos dijo que Jacob estaba trabajando en el despacho en un proyecto muy importante, Rosalie y Emmett estaban haciendo unas gestiones de su taller (tenían un taller de coches juntos) y que Jasper llegaría tarde.

Tanya y yo nos pusimos a hacer la cena y cuando la hubimos terminado llamamos a Jacob y los que estábamos en casa nos pusimos a cenar. A las 9:00 llegaron Rosalie y Emmett y se pusieron a cenar también.

Después, nos sentamos en el salón a ver un rato la televisión. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alice dijo que se iba a la habitación con Jacob, quien se había subido después de cenar a seguir trabajando, y que Tanya dijese que iba a la suya. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron algo más tarde alegando que estaban cansados (no quise preguntar) y yo me quedé sola esperando a Jasper. Me tumbé todo lo larga que era en el sofá y me tapé con una manta. La película era tan sumamente aburrida que no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Un leve pero caliente peso en mi cintura me hizo despertar. Soñolienta, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos azul eléctrico mirándome de cerca. Sonreí intensamente al reconocer a quien se encontraba conmigo tumbado.

_-¡Jazz!-_exclamé pasando mis manos por su nuca_-¡por fin has llegado!_

_-¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir?-_preguntó acariciando mi mejilla-_sabías que llegaría tarde._

_-no quería ir a la cama sin verte_-me sinceré-_y ahora ya no tengo sueño._

Rió con su melodiosa voz a la vez que me acercaba más a él.

_-buenas noches, Jasper-_saludó Alice que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras hacia al cocina.

_-buenas noches, Alice_-saludó él para luego mirarme otra vez a mí_-¿sabes? Es difícil estar sin ti todo el día sabiéndote tan cerca. Ahora que estás conmigo casi me escapo de mi turno para ir a verte. Cuando empieces a trabajar en el hospital huiré en todos los descansos._

Sonreí, feliz-_también te he echado de menos._

Me pegué a él y lo besé. Jasper se movió y se acomodó de modo que él quedase encima de mi, aprisionándome contra el sofá pero sin mover la manta de encima de nosotros. Gemí al saborearlo cuando su lengua se coló en mi boca y no pude evitar acariciar su pecho con una mano mientras que al otra seguía firmemente sujeta a su nuca.

La mano de Jasper se movió de mi cintura y empezó a acariciarme el vientre, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

El beso se tornó más apasionado y mis manos cobraron vida propia; comenzaron a desabrochar, uno a uno, despacio, los botones de la camisa que Jasper llevaba sin que yo dejara de besarle.

Escuchamos el timbre sonar pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago de moverse. Oí a Alice gritar que ella iba mientras para entonces yo ya tocaba el pecho de mi novio que la camisa dejaba descubierto al estar suelta.

Su mano se coló debajo de mi camiseta, hasta mi sujetador, que apartó para empezar a acariciar mis pechos. Mi cuerpo se arqueó sin control por el placer y Jasper gimió en mi boca por el repentino movimiento.

Ignoramos el gritito de entusiasmo que Alice soltó al abrir la puerta; habría llegado alguna compra por Internet de la duendecillo.

Jasper abandonó mis labios para recorrer con su boca mi cuello; me hizo estremecer con el rastro húmedo que iba dejando hasta mi hombro. Yo raspaba lentamente su espalda al compás de sus lametones mientras me hacía temblar.

Entonces, empezó a bajar su mano hacia abajo y yo dejé de respirar.

_-Bella, respira-_susurró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Pero yo era incapaz de coger aire mientras descendía su mano trazando el camino desde mis pechos a mi entrepierna. Estaba ya jugando con la goma de la cinturilla del pantalón cuando escuchamos la voz.

_-¡vaya! Tengo una película porno de bienvenida._

El aire volvió a mis pulmones de golpe a la vez que me tensaba y mi corazón empezaba a latir violentamente, pero no era excitación; era miedo.

No podía se él. Él no podía estar aquí.

Jasper se separó de mí para mirar por encima de su hombro.

_-¿Edward?-_pregunto dudoso_-¡Edward, hermano!_

Se levantó del sofá y caminó rápido hacia su hermano sin percatarse de que estaba con la camisa abierta.

Yo, me senté en el sofá estática, intentando controlar mi respiración ya que estaba hiperventilando mirando a aquella persona que tanto daño me había hecho hace ya 5 años.

Había querido olvidarlo por lo mal que se portó conmigo. No quería verlo. ¿Qué cojones hacía allí?

_-hola, Jasper-_saludó Edward con su voz prepotente, en eso no había cambiado nada, mientras abrazaba a su hermano-_espero que lo que tienes en los pantalones no sea de la emoción de volver a verme, hermanito._

Jasper se puso rojo y Edward me miró. Una extraña chispa brilló en sus ojos como cuando de más jóvenes se le ocurría una idea perversa.

_-vaya, Bella_-dijo-_cuanto tiempo._

Son saber como lo logré, me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta pararme al lado de Jasper.

_-bastante_-dije intentando sonar indiferente; mi novio no sabía que yo odiaba a Edward ni porque.

_-¿no vas a saludar a tu mejor amigo?-_hice una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el apelativo pero él solo sonrió más.

Ignorando mi cara, se agachó y me dio dos besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Luego se alejó un poco y me miró de arriba abajo.

_-debo decir que los años te han favorecido, Bella_-comentó-_estás espectacular._

_-gracias_-contesté seca pero Edward no quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

Lo miré a él. Los años le habían sentado genial. Los rasgos de su cara, que ya de por si era increíblemente hermosa, se habían endurecido dándole un aspecto más varonil. Su pelo, de ese extraño color cobrizo, estaba más largo que antes aunque tenía pinta de seguir siendo tan rebelde como antaño. Su cuerpo atlético estaba más fortalecido y desarrollado que la última vez que lo vi. La camiseta de manga corta negra, dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y al ser pegada dejaba ver sus marcados abdominales. Me pregunté si seguirían siendo tan firmes como la última vez que los toqué, aquella fatídica noche.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

"¿Qué coño andas, Bella? Deja de pensar en él. Estará todo lo bueno que quieras, pero es un jodido arrogante que te humilló. Este tío solo vale para un puto polvo, es de usar y tirar y ahora no necesitas a alguien como él"

_-Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?-_la pregunta de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré y pude ver su cara de preocupación. Sentí mi mirada suavizarse y tuve que esbozar una sonrisa; estaba con mi amor.

_-si, estoy bien_-contesté-_solo estoy cansada._

_-¿amor?-_preguntó Edward irónico-_yo que pensé que solo estabais echando un polvo…_

_-¿acaso la ves como una chica que se acueste con cualquiera?-_me defendió Jasper-_parece mentira que fueses su mejor amigo…_

Vi como Edward iba a replicar así que me metí en la conversación.

_-Jazz, vamos a la cama-_le dije; Edward me miró curioso-_mañana tienes que madrugar…_

_-tienes razón_-contestó él sin notar la mirada de Edward se giró hacia él-_hasta mañana, Edward_-luego me miró-_hasta mañana, Bella._

Se agachó y me besó. Iba a irse cuando le sujeté por el cuello para prolongar un poco el beso. Quería que Edward viese que estaba bien con Jasper; había visto su mirada y sabía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos.

Nos separamos y anduvimos a las escaleras. Él se quedó en el primer piso y yo seguí subiendo.

_-así que amor…-_comentó una voz que conocía muy bien a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Edward recostado en la pared mirándome burlón.

_-¿Qué quieres, Edward?-_pregunté fría.

_-¿desde cuando estás con mi hermano?-_preguntó acercándose.

_-no te importa_-contesté ruda.

_-si que me importa_-dijo haciéndose el ofendido-_me interesa la vida de mi mejor amiga…_

_-yo ya no soy tu mejor amiga y lo sabes._

_-bueno, pues me intereso por mi hermano…_-dijo como si nada-_sobretodo si su novia es de las que se acuestan con cualquiera…_

_-¡no me acuesto con cualquiera!-_casi chillé.

_-te acostaste comigo, preciosa_-se fue acercando a mí-_y apuesto lo que quieras a que eso no lo sabe mi querido hermanito Jazz._

Me mordí el labio; Edward seguía conociéndome demasiado.

_-he acertado_-ya estaba a unos palmos de mí_-¿te he dicho ya que estás preciosa?_

_-¿Qué coño es lo que quieres, Edward?-_pregunté brusca.

Él, se agachó hasta dejar nuestras caras a pocos centímetros de distancia. Luego sonrió con esa sonrisa con la que siempre conquistaba.

_-¿te lo sigues montando tan bien como antes?-_preguntó.

_-¿y a ti que te importa?-_chillé indignada.

_-¡OH! ¡Me importa mucho!-_dijo divertido; bajó su cara a mi cuello y me olió-_hueles de maravilla…a fresas…como antaño._

Yo estaba completamente quieta. Estaba tensa, Edward había cogido un mechón de mi pelo y se lo había llevado a la nariz, aspirando profundamente.

_-nunca he tenido una gatita como tú en mi cama, Bella_-abrí los ojos sorprendida-_quiero volver a tenerte para mí._

_-¡ni de coña!-_me separé de golpe de él_-¡estás loco!_

_-puede ser_-se encogió de hombros-_pero tú has preguntado que es lo que quería y yo te he contestado._

_-estoy con tu hermano_-dije como si eso pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

_-no tiene por que enterarse_-soltó y me quedé boquiabierta-_sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, Bella._

_-pues vete buscando otra persona que conseguir_-me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Lo escuché hablar justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_-ya te conseguí una vez_-dijo-_y lo volveré a conseguir. Te lo prometo, gatita._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**


	5. mal descubrimiento

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_soofiiaaa_**:me alegra que te gusten!

**_nOeMii:_**quería cambiar el t´ópico de Edward perfecto.

**_Natsu_**:dudas entre Jasper Edward¿?Edward ¡de este fic es un capullo integral en todos los sentidos eee

**_nonblondes:_**si...yo también odio a la gente así...

**_dark warrior 1000_**:creo que es el hecho de que Bella ha sido la única chica on la que se ha acostado que lo quería de verdad(aunque solo fuese en plan amigos) o puede que simplemente sea por joder...ya he explicado(aunque no se si habeis entendido bien...lo siento me explico muy mal) que este Edward solo piensa en él y no piensa en lso sentimientos de su hermano ni siquiera. pero Bella es la úncia que conoce y sabe sus juegos con las chicas...

**_beautifly92:_**Edward es idiota con mayúsculas si...

_**Chiara hale**_:si el rollo malote queda sexy pero el rollo hijoputa no mucho...yo también los odio...te explicas genial tranquila xD estabas sulfurada al escribir el review e xD Jasper e smonísimo y Bella lo ama, te loa seguró, pero Edward no va a poenr als cosas fáciles.o no!la historia de mi mejro amigo es batante distintta!en eso solo se parece a lo de que era mi follamigo(vamos que estuvimso juntos) y en que él se creía que estaba enamorada de él...si llega a ser como este no podría soportar a una eprsona así...te quiero pertarda!

**_Belen Cullen_**:lo de Edward se apsa de chulería...es ser cabró está intentando acostarse con la novia de su hermano por si no te has fijado...

**_LaviDx_**:yo podría resistirme a ese anormal...los chulitos de playa me ponene de muy mala ostia...

_**marietta93vlc**_:tardo más últimamente...

**_Valee:_**si que entiende que Bella no quiere anda pero se la pela...y si...Jasper es de monsoos(L)

**_akako cullen_**:en esta historia no es que Edward vaya de duro, te aviso, sino que es un capullo integral en serio

**_Lils Cullen_**:si...Edward...es un pcoo mala eprsona...

**_Koko7180:_**no soy buena personas, cualquier persona normal haría lo que hago(encima voy para psicóloga xD) per te quiero animada cuanto antes eee!que encima me tienes que contar todos tus peque!

_**Cindel23**_:ais Edward, Edwrad

_**rosewaycullenahale:**_no es que em haya aburrido de ExB es que quería escribri una historia distinta de esa pareja...xB nucna haría...Emmett siemrpe su hermano mayor!xD

_**Krosp:**_siii yo también los odiooo

**_Loreniita_**:me alegra que te gusten. actualizo cuanto antes epro con la uni no pueod muy del norte de España.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Aquella noche dormí intranquila; la imagen de Edward prometiéndome aquello me venía una y otra vez a la mente y no me dejaba cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a mi vida? ¿No me había hecho bastante daño en el pasado? Y para colmo de aquella manera…que quería acostarse conmigo otra vez… ¡antes muerta! Encima… ¡estaba con Jasper! ¡Y lo amaba! ¡A lo que más! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Además del hecho de que era su hermano… ¿tan poco respeto le tenía? Aunque si seguía siendo el mismo arrogante que era con las tías sabía que no es que no quisiera a su hermano sino que si se el metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo, pisando a quien tuviese que pisar en el camino…

Temblé al saber que Edward siempre tenía un as escondido en la manga…

Estuve a punto de ir a la habitación de mi novio, ya que estaba necesitada de un abrazo y un beso, pero al final me decidí por no hacerlo; él estaría durmiendo y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.

Al final, después de horas dando vueltas en la cama, conseguí sumergirme en un intranquilo sueño.

Me despertó alguien saltando encima de mi cama. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Alice sonriente en mi cama y a Tanya detrás de ella con una cara sobada de impresión.

_-¡nos vamos de compras!-_gritó la duendecillo-_he pedido el día libre._

_-y por eso me tienes que despertar a las…_-miré el reloj_-¡8 de la mañana!_

_-tenemos que llegar antes de que nadie se adelante_-escuché a Tanya bufar detrás-_venga dejad de quejaros, ¡los chicos y Rosalie se han ido hace tiempo! Que pena que ella no pueda venirse…_

_-¿a ti también te ha arrastrado?_-le pregunté a mi amiga la pelirroja.

_-también me ha despertado_-sonrió soñolienta-_pero me hace más ilusión que a ti eso de ir de compras te lo aseguro._

_-¡Dios mío, Bella!-_gritó escandalizada Alice_-¡tienes una ojeras horribles! ¿Acaso no has dormido?_

_-esto…_-titubee.

_-¡bueno, da igual!-_dictó-_ve y dúchate. Cuando acabe con Tanya vengo a por ti._

Dicho eso, salió arrastrando a mi otra amiga de mi habitación. Me levanté cansada y me duché. Cuando salí, Alice ya estaba esperando; al parecer Tanya era más fácil de vestir que yo.

_-has tardado mucho_-rió.

La dejé que me vistiera, peinara y maquillara; estaba demasiado cansada para protestar. A las 9 ya estábamos de camino al centro comercial de Port Angels en el llamativo Porsche amarillo canario de Alice. Gracias a su loca conducción, que no había cambiado de rápida en todos esos años que no nos habíamos visto, llegamos al destino en la mitad del tiempo que tardaríamos de haber respetado los límites y haber conducido a una velocidad normal.

Nada más llegar, la pequeñaza nos arrastró a las tiendas de ropa. Me probé lo mínimo 6 conjuntos de ropa… ¡en cada tienda! Y a la diablillo no se le gastaban las fuerzas…

_-Bella, pruébate este también-_dijo poniéndome en los brazos otro más.

_-¡Alice!-_me quejé-_ya va el tercero._

_-Tanya va por el sexto_-dijo.

_-¡pero a ella el gusta!-_grité y escuché como mi otra amiga reía dentro del probador.

_-venga, venga, no te quejes_-dictó Alice empujándome dentro.

_-¿no te doy un poquito de pena?-_dije haciendo un puchero.

_-bella, el chantaje emocional lo inventé yo-_rió.

Rodé los ojos y al final accedí a meterme al probador a probarme la ropa. Cuando hube acabado, pagamos lo que nos íbamos a llevar y nos dirigimos a un restaurante de allí a comer. Nos decidimos por un tailandés que había cerca de las tiendas porque según Alice aún no habíamos acabado de comprar todo lo que teníamos que comprar. Aproveché ese tiempo de comer para relajarme de la tortura que estaba sufriendo de parte de la duendecillo y también de Tanya y de paso para descansar mis pies, que los tenía molidos.

_-¿Qué más te queda por mirar, Alice?-_pregunté con ganas de irme ya a casa.

_-tenemos que visitar mi joyería preferida; tengo encargado un reloj de pulsera para Jacob por su cumple que es el martes_.-dijo-_y luego pasaremos por la zapatería y Victoria's secrets. Para que veas que no voy a "torturarte" mucho más hoy._

_-¿Vistoria's secrets?-_pregunté confusa_-¿para que quieres ir allí?_

_-está claro que para comprar gominotas, Bella_-dijo Tanya rodando los ojos_-¡a comprar ropa interior!_

_-no necesito ropa interior nueva_-comenté.

_-tampoco necesitabas ropa nueva según tú…-_dijo sarcástica Alice.

Yo rodé los ojos; estas dos juntas eran peor que Rosalie y Alice juntas…

Cuando fuimos al coche para volver a casa, cada una llevaba unas 10 bolsas en al mano. En total se habían empeñado en comprarme 5 conjuntos de ropa, unos zapatos altos de tacón que dudaba que me fuese a poner, y 3 conjuntos de ropa interior que eran de lo más sugerente y sexys; no muy de mi estilo pero preciosos así que acepté, ante la sorpresa de mis dos amigas.

Llegamos a la entrada de casa de los Cullen cuando ya había anochecido. Estábamos agotadas o mejor sería decir que yo estaba agotada; ellas seguían teniendo tanta energía como al principio. Abrí el maletero y cogí todas mis bolsas. Caminamos las tres hacia la puerta; ellas hablando de sus compras y yo bufando.

Abrí como pude la puerta con las llaves que no sabía como había conseguido sacar de mi bolso y empujé con mi trasero la puerta para poder entrar.

De repente, choqué con algo duro que me rodeó la cintura. Pegué un grito y mis bolsas cayeron al suelo.

_-¡Ey, tranquila, Bella!-_mi corazón dejó de latir por miedo cuando escuché esa voz.

_-¿Jasper?-_pregunté dudosa.

_-¿Quién si no?-_rió antes de darme la vuelta.

_-me has dado un susto de muerte-_admití abrazándole.

_-¿os importa echaros a un lado?-_escuchamos la voz de Alice_-¡estáis en medio!_

_-eso, eso_-se sumó Tanya-_iros a un hotel._

Los 4 reímos mientras Jacob aparecía para ayudar a su novia con las bolsas. Jasper cogió las mías y las de Tanya, aunque la susodicha se quejase, y las llevó al salón. Allí estaba Edward sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

En cuanto me vio, sonrió maliciosamente, de esa forma que me decía que no se había echado para atrás. Pero luego algo cambió, su mirada se detuvo en Tanya, que estaba a mi lado, y su sonrisa se curvó más. Con su típica gracia, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella con gesto felino. Lo conocía demasiado como para no reconocer esa pose; era la que siempre utilizaba en sus conquistas.

Me di cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba, ¡Edward iba a ligarse a mi amiga! Peor ella no se merecía eso…Edward era un capullo con las tías, él claro me lo había dicho y hecho ver, y mi amiga no iba a ser distinta.

_-vaya_-dijo al llegar hasta ella-_no sabía que teníamos inquilina nueva._

_-Edward, ella es Tanya, amiga de Bella_-presentó Jasper-_vive aquí ahora con nosotros, es compañera de Bella, psicólogas las dos._

_-un placer_-dijo él antes de besar su mano.

_-igualmente_-respondió ella algo confusa.

Fuimos y dejamos todas las bolsas a la vez que nos sentábamos en el sofá. Jacob y Alice se acomodaron en uno de dos, Tanya en uno individual y yo acabé sentada entre Edward y Jasper en el sillón grande. Estaba tensa hasta que Jasper me atrajo a él y me besó.

_-no te había saludado en condiciones_-susurró muy cerca de mis labios cuando nos separamos por fin.

_-espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar_-reprendí en broma.

_-bueno y dime_-preguntó_-¿Qué tal el día?_

_-agotador-_respondí-_ya sabes como es Alice…pues Tanya no se queda corta…_

_-pobrecita mi amor…-_dijo besándome suavemente.- _¿pero te lo has pasado bien?_

_-bastante_-dije con simpleza-_y me he comprado 5 conjuntos de ropa, unos zapatos y 3 conjuntos de ropa interior_.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que le había revelado mis compras íntimas.

_-¿ropa interior?-_preguntó, yo solo asentí. Luego acercó su cara a mi cuello y lo besó para ronronear-¿_y como es?_

_-pues…_-entonces me fijé en el tono de su voz; ¿estaba seduciéndome_?-¿te gustaría vérmela puesta?_

Se sorprendió por el cambio de mi semblante peor pareció agradarle porque su mirada se volvió pícara y enterró su cara en mi cuello para besarlo y morderlo levemente.

_-no creo que tengas ni que preguntarlo…-_murmuró sensualmente.

Reí. Luego cerré los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de Jasper quien en ese momento se dedicaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mientras tanto, acariciaba mi baja espalda haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran el cuerpo.

Pero como siempre, la voz de Edward rompió nuestra pequeña burbuja haciéndonos volver a la realidad, demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

_-oye parejita, a hacer eso a la habitación_-me giré a mirarlo y lo vi mirándome burlón; lo había echo aposta.

_-es buena idea pero…-_mi novio miró al reloj-_tendrá que ser en otro momento ya que llego tarde a trabajar._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-_pregunté apenada.

_-si, lo siento, amor_-me besó levemente en los labios_-me toca turno de noche_.-luego me susurró al oído-_pero me debes un pase de modelos con tus nuevas adquisiciones._

_-lo prometo_-dije sonriendo.

Al de un rato que se hubo ido avisé que me iba a la cama y me encaminé a las escaleras. Edward volvió a mirarme sugestivamente pero la mirada de vuelta fue de odio. Subí a mi habitación y me cambié rápido para irme a la cama. En pocos minutos estuve dormida.

No se que hora de la noche era cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura y despertarme. Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad buscando el reloj pero no lo encontré. Entonces, sentí como me empezaban a dar besos en la nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

_-¿Jasper?-_pregunté dudosa.

No obtuve repuesta; en cambio, me dieron la vuelta y me empezaron a besar con mucha pasión. Recordando los besos de aquella tarde de mi novio solo me vino a la cabeza que podía ser él así que, ni corta ni perezosa, le correspondí el beso con la misma fuerza.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron sin que supiera muy bien quien había pedido permiso a quien para profundizar el beso; pero no me importó.

Él, me recostó en la cama y se puso encima de mí. Su mano bajó de mi cintura hasta mi muslo y empezó a masajearlo. Un calor repentino me invadió.

_-Jasper-_gemí.

Él siguió acariciándome mientras su boca abandonaba la mía para empezar a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_-Jasper-_volví a pronunciar, con voz más ronca y excitada que antes.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a reclamar sus caricias con más ímpetu. Me retorcía en la cama mientras él iba subiendo hacía mi entrepierna su mano. Cuando hizo contacto, mi cuerpo se curvó sin pedir permiso para tener más contacto con él. Gemí entrecortadamente sin que el aire llegase muy bien a mis pulmones.

Su boca viajó desde mi oreja a mi cuello, donde empezó a chupar con ansias. Casi chillé cuando comenzó a succionar la delicada piel de esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-_Jasper-_volví a gemir, algo descontrolada.

-_deja de decir ese nombre._

Me congelé; incluso sin verle la cara en aquella absoluta oscuridad pude reconocer aquella voz. Lo aparté de golpe de encima de mí y me levanté de la cama. Corrí al interruptor y lo pulsé. Cuando miré a la cama ahí estaba él; Edward Cullen, con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa en la cara.

_-¿Por qué paras, gatita?-_preguntó con deje divertido-_te estaba encantando…_

_-¿Qué coño crees que haces?_-dije histérica acomodándome bien el pijama que él me había descolocado.

_-creo que te dije que quería-_se levantó y anduvo hasta mí-_y no pareció disgustarte…_

_-¡pensaba que eras Jasper!-_chillé.

_-lo se_-hizo una mueca extraña-_repetías su nombre sin cesar…pero soy mucho más hombre que él, gatita. Puedo hacer que te lo pases bien esta noche._

_-¡es tu hermano!-_grité apartándome de él.

_-y está en mi camino._

_-¡lo amo!-_volví a rebatir.

_.-no me importa-_replicó-_te acuestas conmigo y luego vuelves con él. Es fácil. Los dos disfrutaríamos y él no se enteraría._

_-¡ni de coña!-_lo empujé lejos_-¡vete de mi cuarto!_

_-como quieras-_se encogió de hombros-_pero sabes que lo conseguiré tarde o temprano…tú, Bella, me conoces más que nadie…_

Se agachó y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó por última vez antes de salir de mi habitación. Anduve rápida hasta mi cama y me tumbé en ella. Casi me puse a llorar de lo idiota que había sido.

Yo amaba a Jasper…y casi me acuesto con su hermano…definitivamente no podía decirle lo ocurrido. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Edward tampoco lo haría. Con mala suerte para mí, me intentaría chantajear con ello…

Pero debía admitir algo…aunque lo odiase (y de verdad lo odiaba con todas mis ganas) me atraía muchísimo físicamente Edward Cullen…hasta el punto en el que mis hormonas se revolucionaban…

()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**


	6. nuevo empleo

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_taniiah:_**graxias por leerme aunque no te guste la pareja!:D innto hacer mis fics intereantes...

**_rose way cullen hale_**:Edward es malo e intentará por todos los meios acostarse con ella. la verdad es que no queire romper su relación solo eso...sexo-...

**_Cindel23_**:Edward es un capullo de los malos ene ste fic.

**_Chiara hale_**:oye un lemmon era...la cosa es que el prota amsculino por desgracia(para todas incluydas Bella) no era ntento sulfurar!es que ers muy susceptible D como osas decir que no te quiero!como a una hermana mayor!xD lo de eemigo en acsa ya lo discutimos y que qui no se lo diga es porque joe le da vergüenza que sepan de su.."desliz".todos, sobretodo ellsabían como era Edward con als chicas y que ella cayese en sus redepro así decirlo...ahora ella solo queire alejarse de él...es Edward el que el va detrá por cabronazo hijodeputa...aiss me sulfuro sol por tu culpa!te quiero señorita-soy-lo-más!

**_Abril:_**lo mío es poner extraño todo xD i les mi fic de HP flipas vamos...lno hay más qe al àreja Harry x Ginny real...xD

**_Krosp_**:si...Edward e sun cerdo...pero tiene clñaro qeu queire...Bella lo esquiva, quiere a Jasper, está enamorada etc perof´cil...

**_akako cullen:_**capullo=cabrón no se si me entiendes...quede claro que Bellama a Jasper!pero una no es de peidra joe...auue ella no queire nada on él...

**_Belen Cullen_**:o no!ªesto te lo aseguró;Edward solo quiere acostarse con ella. y Bella no siente más que odio pro él pero le da vergüena que todos sepan que tuvo ese desliz...piensa que se van a reír o algo...o echarle la bonca...

**_koko7180:_**lasai wapa pas de panic. a estaBella ucna le ha gudstado Edward, solo el veía como un amigo, pero es que está tremendo y es normal que se sienta atriada...pero te puedo asegurr que ama a Jasper y daeía todo por él(como en el liro por Edward)amz!

_**Valee**_:yo em sentía imbécil...porque yo con mi emjor amigo estaba mazo unida, siempre jusntos abrazadosetc(éramos como una apreja empalagosa pero sin besranos ni sentir nada más que amistad) y todo el mundo decía que a mi em gusaba(mi pregunta es"¿si estamos igual los dso porque soy yo laque va por él y no al reves?") al final él creía lo mismo etc...la historia es muo ma´s larga...tiene mucmiga xD en realad a Edward no el importa que Bella siga con Jasper...solo quiere un polvo...es así de cabronazo...

**_nonblondes_**:me alegro!

**_Aveal:_**si evrdad¿?dan ganas de meterse en la historia y prle un puñetazo o algo a Edward...la pareja JxB me parece mazo monosa jijijij. no se...me gusta Alice pero nunca la he vto con Jasper...mientars que EmXR si que em pega...y después dmucho pensar concluí que Alice pegaba con Jacob!xD

**_mariakla_cullen_**:ya...esque no em gustaba que Bella estuviera llorando siempre(e!que connste que em encantan crepúsuclo y todo eee pero no soy capaz de escbir con una Bella así) es más bien una epecie de trio amoroso...es dificil de explicar...

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Aquella noche me dormí en un sueño intranquilo. A la mañana siguiente, me revolví en mis mantas cuando escuché el despertador a las 6 de la mañana. Me iba a levantar cuando sentí que algo me sujetaba la cintura. Fruncí el ceño confusa y bajé la mirada para encontrar dos fuertes brazos rodeándome. Me invadió el miedo al pensar que Edward se hubiese vuelto a meter en mi cama. Medio desesperada, grité y me alejé de golpe lo máximo posible hasta quedar al borde de la cama. El otro gimió confuso y luego habló.

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó-¿_Por qué gritas?_

Me giré para encontrarme con la cara soñolienta y confusa de mi novio Jasper. Todos los pensamientos acerca de Edward se disiparon de golpe en mi mente y solo pude sonreír.

_-¡Jasper!-_me lancé a sus brazos.

Rodamos por la cama en plan croquetas hasta que yo quedé encima de él besándole. Él, confuso, me respondió al beso con algo de timidez hasta que yo lo rompí para hablarle.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_pregunté antes de volver a bajar la cabeza para besarle.

Esa vez me siguió un poco más convencido. Entrelacé mis dedos por detrás de su nuca mientras él me agarraba por la cintura. Su lengua se coló en mi boca después de que le diese permiso para ello abriéndola cuando me lamió el labio inferior. O, Dios, lo amaba tanto…me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, besándole…

Cuando paramos me miró con amor impregnando sus ojos.

_-¿preguntas para no dejarme tiempo a responder?-_dijo divertido.

_-es que te quiero demasiado_-contesté poniendo cara de buena-¿_Qué haces aquí?_

_-anoche no llegué tan tarde y vine a darte un beso de buenas noches como siempre_-contestó-_y te vi tan hermosa durmiendo…-_sentí como me sonrojaba y él levantó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla-_no pude resistirme a dormir abrazado a ti. Espero que no te importe. ¡No hice nada impuro!_

Reí mientras él levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición. Era tan adorable…

_-pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí ahora mismo_-dije con una sonrisa pícara antes de besarlo.

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a enzarzarse en una dura lucha que enviaba estremecimientos a todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Jasper volvieron a reposarse en mi cintura suavemente mientras me tumbaba más si cabía sobre él. Sentía el latido de mi corazón sincronizado con él suyo en mi caja torácica. Tuvimos que volver a separarnos para coger aire y aproveché eso para ladear la cabeza y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Gimió en mi oído.

_-Bella_-dijo con voz entrecortada-_es tarde…tenemos que ir a trabajar…_

Gemí en disconformidad. Me separé a regañadientes de él y lo miré a los ojos azul eléctrico que tanto me gustaban.

_-¿acaso no podemos tener algo de tiempo para nosotros?-_me quejé.

Él rió-_esta noche. Te lo prometo._

_-más te vale_-lo besé por última vez y me levanté de la cama.-_voy a ducharme. ¿Vamos juntos a trabajar?_

_-claro-_se levantó de la cama-_te espero abajo_.

Me duché rápido para ir luego en busca de Tanya a la habitación de invitados. Entonces me hice una pregunta que no me había hecho hasta ese momento. ¿Dónde dormía Edward? Mi pregunta quedó respondida cuando vi la trampilla del desván abrirse y bajar por ella al susodicho. Cuando me vio, sonrió de forma sensual y se acercó a mí.

_-¿duermes ahí arriba?-_pregunté curiosa alejándome unos pasos de él.

_-si, tú ocupas mi habitación_-aclaró-_pero yo no tengo ningún problema con compartir cama contigo, gatita._

_-en tus sueños, Cullen_-contesté fría y seguí mi camino a la habitación de Tanya mientras Edward reía a mis espaldas.

Bajamos juntas y en la cocina estaban Alice y Jasper. Nos contaron que Jacob seguía dormido, que la parejita mecánica se había ido a su trabajo y que Edward tenía cirugía a primera hora.

_-¿te llevamos?-_preguntó mi novio a su hermana cuando acabamos de desayunar.

_-no, tranquilo-_contestó ella-_iré en el Porsche._

_-como quieras._

Los tres restantes salimos de casa y nos montamos en el coche de Jasper para ir al hospital. Tanya se sentó detrás mientras yo me sentaba en la parte de delante en el asiento del copiloto. Retorcía ansiosamente mis manos; estaba nerviosa. Ni mi amiga ni yo sabíamos donde nos habían colocado por lo que estábamos muy nerviosas. La mano de Jasper se colocó encima de las mías haciendo que parase de estrujar mi bolso. Lo miré pero él seguía mirando concentrado a la carretera.

_-tranquila-_me dijo aún sin mirarme-_todo estará bien._

Y como siempre que me decía palabras tranquilizadoras, mis nervios se disiparon levemente. Era increíble como Jasper influenciaba a la gente en sus sentimientos, tranquilizándolos, poniéndolos más nerviosos, enfadándolos, podía hacer lo que quisiera pero siempre lo hacía a buenas. A excepción de cuando peleaba con Emmett.

Llegamos bastante antes de la hora prevista por lo que Tanya y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería a tomar algo para calmarnos; una tila doble no nos la quitaba nadie. Jasper tuvo que irse ya que entraba a esa hora y lo requerían.

Lo dicho, tila doble para ambas, y cuando la acabamos y nos dirigíamos a secretaria para anunciar nuestra llegada aún nos temblaban las manos. ¿Dónde coño estaba Jasper cuando lo necesitaba? ¡Que les diesen por culo a los pacientes necesitaba a mi novio en ese momento para relajar lo alterada que estaba!

Tanya debió de sentir mi exagerado nerviosismo pues apoyó una de sus temblorosas manos en mi hombro para darme ánimos.

_-buenos días-_saludó la secretaria que tendría más o menos mi edad-¿_en que puedo ayudarlas?_

_-buenos días, somos Tanya Denali e Isabella Swan_-nos presenté-_hace cosa de un mes nos llamaron para trabajar aquí de psicólogas y el lunes nos hicieron pruebas para determinar en que departamento trabajaríamos._

_-¡o, si!-_exclamó_-claro, claro. Bueno aquí tengo sus contratos. Fírmenlos y les daré todo los detalles necesarios para empezar hoy mismo._

Asentí y le pasé a mi amiga el contrato con su nombre. A ella le habían asignado la psicología infantil, tal y como ella deseaba, mientras que a mí la psicología post-operación.

"no está mal" pensé.

Después de leer detenidamente hasta la letra pequeña, firmamos el contrato y la secretaria lo guardó en unos archivadores a su espalda. Ella, empezó a explicarle a Tanya donde se encontraba su despacho, lo que debía hacer y todo lo que necesitaba. Se fue, no sin antes darme ánimos, hacia el lugar y me quedé con al secretaria sola.

_-tiene usted una suerte increíble_-me dijo suspirando; yo fruncí el ceño confusa-_el doctor ha pedido expresamente sus servicios. Lo guiaré hasta su despacho; él dijo que querría explicarle todo en persona. Ahora no está en quirófano._

_-muy bien, muchas gracias_-dije educada.

Seguí a la pomposa secretaria hasta una puerta de madera al final del pasillo. No me dejó siquiera tiempo a leer el letrerito del nombre cuando tocó y ya estábamos dentro del despacho. La estancia era de un inusual dorado oscuro, que la diferenciaba claramente de los demás sitios del hospital. En un lado de la habitación, había una enorme estantería llena de toda clase de libros de medicina y en frente se encontraba una camilla. En medio, estaba un gran escritorio con toda clase de artilugios esparcidos en él y detrás de él, un sillón de cuero negro de cara al gran ventanal que había en frente.

_-doctor, la señorita Swan ya ha llegado_-le dijo la secretaria en un intento de parecer sexy.

"¿es que estaba majara? ¿le estaba coqueteando al doctor?"

Pero él ni se inmutó; levantó la mano en señal de que se fuera sin siquiera girar el sillón. La secretaria se fue, suspirando aún, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada y yo me empecé a sentir nerviosa. Al final, fui yo quien rompió con el silencio.

_-esto…buenos días_-saludé para empezar-_soy la psicóloga Isabella Swan. Hace cosa de un mes…-_comencé a relatar lo mismo que le había dicho a la secretaria pero la voz del doctor me cortó.

_-se me toda la historia, Bella. No hace falta que me la cuentes._

Me quedé helada mientras la silla giraba en trono a sí misma descubriendo el rostro del famoso doctor. Cuando lo tuve mirándome fijamente, comprendí todo; porque la secretaria suspiraba, porque intentaba coquetear con él, porque me había elegido expresamente a mí…

Edward Cullen estaba en frente de mí, con su sonrisa creída en la cara.

_-hola, Bella_-saludó_-¿Qué tal estás?_

_-¿tú…tú eres mi jefe?_-pregunté dudosa.

_-aja_-contestó-_te he elegido a ti para este trabajo. Quería tenerte cerca de mí…_

_-no me jodas, Edward_-dije algo enfadada.

_-no_-se levantó y se acercó hasta mí-_eso es justamente lo que no me dejas hacerte…joderte…_

Me alejé dos pasos de él, asqueada. ¡Lo había planeado todo!

_-¡serás rastrero!_ –Casi chillé_-¡cabrón!_

Pero él no quito su sonrisa egocéntrica de la cara y meneó la cabeza negando mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

_-no deberías insultar a tu jefe, Bella_-me dijo calmado-_deberías tenerme respeto._

_-¡mira quien fue a hablar de respeto! ¡Aquel que quiere tirarse a la novia de su hermano!-_ironicé-_a un perro como tú no se le tiene respeto._

_-vaya, veo que estás algo violenta…-_se acercó algo más sin llegar a tocarme-_me gustas también así, en caliente dicen que las tías follan con más pasión y creo que tú no eres la excepción, gatita._

_-¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?-_pregunté ignorando su comentario.

_-eres la mejor-_se encogió de hombros-_y además ya te he dicho que quiero tenerte cerca para controlarte…puede que si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos acabes por cambiar de opinión…_

_-¡nunca!-_bramé_-¡quiero a Jasper! ¿Te enteras? ¡Lo amo! ¡Y no quiero que te acerques a mí!_

_-va a ser difícil trabajando juntos_-murmuró andando hasta mí y quedándose muy cerca-_además, no puedes negar que te atraigo…_

_-¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan sumamente creído?_-pregunté casi histérica mientras él llegaba hasta mí.

_-a mí no me mientes, gatita-_murmuró cerca de mi cara-_te conozco, más que ninguno._

_-ya no estamos en el instituto, Edward_-dije cortante-_he cambiado._

_-siempre serás la misma Bella-_temblé al escuchar esa verdad que siempre intentaba esconder-_y lo que más me gusta, es que solo yo me he dado cuenta de eso. Me deseaste esa noche, gatita, y me deseas ahora. Y me encanta._

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, bajó su cara y aprisionó mis labios con los suyos en un beso desenfrenado. Yo me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude mover un músculo mientras Edward recorría toda mi boca con su habilidosa lengua. Era un besador nato, siempre lo había sabido, y por eso todas las féminas andaban detrás de él sin importar nada más.

Mientras deliraba entre los pasados recuerdos, no me di cuenta de que Edward me había ido llevando hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra la camilla de la esquina. Entonces Edward me subió a ella con un hábil movimiento y se colocó entre mis piernas sin dejar de besarme.

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné por fin al ver la cara de Jasper en mi mente; subí mis brazos y los apoyé en el pecho de Edward para empujarlo fuertemente lejos de mí. Edward me miró con brillo en los ojos a unos metros, donde había conseguido empujarlo. Jadeaba sonoramente, al igual que yo, por el apasionado beso que acababa de darme.

_-no…nunca…no vuelvas a hacer eso_-le dije con voz ronca-_aléjate de mí o te denuncio._

_-nadie te va a creer-_contestó serenándose mientras yo me bajaba de la camilla y me colocaba la falda que tenía bien-_cualquier enfermera declararía a mi favor aquí y ti saldrías perdiendo._

Me quedé callada, a sabiendas de que tenía razón, y él sonrió, muy pagado a si mismo, sabiéndose ganador de aquella pelea verbal. Se volvió a acercar a mí.

_-¿Qué parte de "no te acerques a mí" no has entendido?-_pregunté zafándome de sus brazos y poniéndome en otro lado.

_-la misma que tú de "no me atraes lo más mínimo, Edward"-_dijo sonriente-_no puedes negar que te gustó el beso. Lo que no se es porque me paraste…se que lo deseas, gatita. Déjame complacerte, compláceme a mí._

_-lo único que siento por ti es odio, Edward-_dije con desprecio.-_la única relación entre tú y yo será la de trabajo. _

_-por ahora_-dijo.

_-para siempre_-concluí-_y ya que es mi primer día… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_-no tengo operaciones pensadas hasta el lunes así que hoy no tienes nada que hacer y mañana tampoco_-dijo en un tono bastante profesional que me asombró al venir de él-_te avisaré si te necesito_-sonrió de manera maliciosa otra vez-_aunque tal vez te necesite ahora…_

_-llámame si necesitas mis servicios PROFESIONALES_-enfaticé muy bien la última palabra para dejarle las cosas muy claras-_mi número…_

_-ya tengo tu número_-lo miré sorprendida-_no preguntes como lo he conseguido si no quieres que te mienta._

_-eres insufrible_-mascullé mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida de su despacho.

_-si, pero me deseas-_escuché antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Casi corrí hasta encontrar un baño y meterme dentro; por suerte estaba completamente vacío. Me apoyé en el muro y me dejé resbalar para quedar sentada en las frías baldosas. Suspiré sonoramente.

"esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba"

Después de unos momentos en los que conseguí calmarme, me levante y me lavé la cara con agua bien fría. Aquello me ayudó a despejarme un poco más pero no me tranquilizó del todo.

_-necesito a Jasper_-murmuré en voz alta.

Me pregunté si a esa hora ya habría acabado con su operación. Decidida, caminé hasta secretaria donde la odiosa secretaria estaba sentada.

_-¿ya ha aclarado todo con el doctor?-_preguntó según creo, ansiosa por que dijese que no y una mujer joven no supusiese competencia para ella.

_-todo está bien-_dije sonriendo con suficiencia.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta para luego examinarme de arriaba abajo. Después de unos segundos sonrió, con la típica sonrisa que expresaba que no me veía como rival alguna. Si ella supiera…

_-¿podría, por favor, mirar haber si el doctor Jasper Cullen está libre ahora?-_pregunté educada con la intención de que me sirviera de ayuda el hablar con esa arrogante y pedante chica.

_-¿conoce al doctor Jasper Cullen?-_preguntó sorprendida-_es guapo…_

Gruñí ante aquel comentario pero ella no me escuchó.

_-lo se_-afirmé-_es MI novio_.

Ella pareció sorprenderse más aún pero luego sonrió más aún.

_-¿es usted novia del hermano del doctor Edward Cullen?-_ella pareció ver ventaja en que fuese la cuñada de Edward aunque bien poco sabía.

_-no creo que sea de su incumbencia pero si, lo soy-_dije de forma fría_-¿podría mirarlo, ahora?_

_-¡o, si, si, claro!-_se puso a teclear rápido en su ordenador.

A la velocidad que golpeaba las teclas, me sorprendió enormemente que no se rompiese ninguna de sus larguísimas uñas pero al parecer tenía mucha práctica en eso.

_-ahora mismo está en su descanso de después de operación_-dijo levantando la mirada del monitor-_tiene otra operación dentro de una hora pero ahora puede encontrarlo en_ _su despacho, el 356._

_-muchas gracias_-dije girándome sin esperar respuesta.

Caminé hasta el ascensor pero al ver que tardaba subí los pisos andando hasta el tercero. Cuando llegué, me dirigí hacia el departamento de despachos hasta que encontré el que quería, 356. No lo pensé y entré sin tocar; por suerte, solo estaba Jasper dentro.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrase, ya que al abrir no había hecho tanto ruido, se dio la vuelta y me vio.

_-¡Bella!-_exclamó sorprendido.

Pero no le di tiempo a decir más ya que corrí hasta él y me colgué de su cuello, besándolo con pasión. Los papeles que en ese momento tenía cayeron esparcidos por el suelo cuando me sujetó por la cintura para estabilizarnos. Nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y entonces tuve que abandonar, a regañadientes, sus labios.

_-vaya_-fue lo único que dijo.

_-te echaba de menos_-dije antes de volver a besarlo.

Él no se opuso pero lo vi confundido por mi repentino ataque de cariño. Me pegué más a él, haciendo que se tambalease y quedase apoyado en la pared de la derecha de su despacho. Lo besé desesperada, haciéndole sentir que lo deseaba. Porque lo deseaba, en ese mismo instante y en ese mismo despacho. Al sentir mis ansias, Jasper se separó un poco de mí para poder hablar.

_-Bella, contrólate_-comentó mirándome a los ojos-alguien podría entrar y pensar que estamos haciendo algo que no es.

-Jasper tómame-sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa-_te deseo, aquí y ahora._

_-pero Bella…-_lo silencié con otro apasionado beso.

_-no me interesa que seas tierno, Jasper_-le dije con voz ya ronca-_solo quiero que me hagas tuya. Por favor._

Lo volví a besar con fiereza pero esa vez no puso ningún inconveniente. Al contrario, me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta la camilla que él también tenía en su despacho. Me sentó allí y tuve un pequeño deja vu al respecto que pronto los besos de mi novio aplacaron, haciendo que el estar ahí, en la misma posición que con su hermano que minutos antes tanto me había desagradado, fuese una sensación deliciosa.

Siguió besándome mientras una de sus manos se colaba por dentro de mi camisa; arqueé mi cuerpo sin quererlo si quiera cuando apartó mi sujetador y empezó a acariciar mis pechos. Mientras seguía con ello, bajó sus besos para lamer y mordisquear desde mi hombro hasta mi oreja pasando por la sensible piel de mi cuello. De repente, paró.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté jadeante.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_me señaló el cuello.- _¿de que tienes un chupón?_

Horrorizada, me llevé la mano instintivamente al cuello y a mi mente vino la imagen de Edward, yo creyendo que era Jasper, succionando mi cuello la noche anterior.

¿Y ahora que le decía? No podía decirle que casi me había acostado con su hermano…eso conllevaría contarle que en el pasado lo hice y con eso confesar mi desliz. Decepcionaría a Jasper, a Emmett, a Alice, a Rosalie…ya que todos creían que yo era la única chica que no me había rendido a los encantos de mi seductor ex mejor amigo.

No…no podía decírselo…

_-puede que te pasases succionando el primer día en el sofá, amor_-susurré no muy alto para no delatar la mentira; decidí arreglarlo con una verdad-_te amo y quiero que me hagas tuya ya, Jasper._

Pareció convencerse de mi explicación y no se hizo de rogar más; me desabrochó los botones de la camisa y la quitó con un movimiento que rayó la violencia. Yo pasé mis manos por sus hombros para dejar caer la bata que ya tenía suelta. Sus manos volaron al cierre trasero de mi sujetador quitándomelo para poder acariciarme los pechos mejor pero nada más deshacerse de él, pegué mi cuerpo completamente a él haciendo que nuestros torsos desnudos chocaran a la vez que ambos gemíamos al mismo tiempo.

Jasper me besó con más pasión si cabía al tiempo que una de sus manos dejaba mi cintura para posarse en uno de mis muslos; el contacto de esa piel tan sensible con su mano me hizo estremecer a la vez que soltaba un gemido que se perdía en su boca.

Ascendió, haciendo que cada vez controlase peor mi estado hasta que se coló en mis braguitas de encaje. Me arqueé descontroladamente cuando sus finos dedos se adentraron en mi húmeda cavidad y empezaban a bombear. Mientras seguía con su trabajo, mis manos volaron al cinturón que llevaba soltándoselo para seguir con la cremallera y los botones de forma que, con una fuerza que no tenía, lo empujé al suelo dejando a mi novio en boxers.

El escultural cuerpo de Jasper me deslumbró durante unos segundos antes de que sumara otro dedo a los que estaban estimulando mi entrepierna y jadease en alto. Me corrí más hacia el borde de la camilla para juntarme todo lo posible a mi novio y le cogí la mano para que dejara de estimularme.

Me miró unos instantes hasta que volví a besarlo con fuerza. Metí mis manos por dentro de sus boxers y le agarré fuertemente el trasero y atraerlo a mí. Jasper gimió en mi oído.

_-¿te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu culo?-_pregunté con voz sensual pero a la vez ronca.

_-a mí me encantas tú entera_-dicho eso, bajó su cara y empezó a chupar y mosdisquear mis pezones.

Gemí de forma que estaba segura de que los de fuera podían haberme escuchado y aferré más fuerte el trasero de Jasper haciendo que él también gimiese contra mi pecho.

Sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo, me empecé a restregar contra mi novio y pude apreciar su dureza contra mi estimulada pelvis. Jasper casi arrancó mis braguitas cuando hice aquello, dejándome desnuda a excepción de mi falda que estaba subida hasta la cintura.

Con mis manos aún dentro del boxer, lo bajé hasta que pude empujarlo para que quedase en el suelo junto a su pantalón. Gemimos a la vez cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron tan íntimamente por primera vez.

_-Jasper_-gemí.

Seguí restregándome más contra él, cada vez más rápido.

_-Jasper-_volví a gemir mientras el aludido me besaba el cuello y masajeaba a la vez uno de mis pechos.

Me sentía cada vez más caliente y era como si solo existiéramos él y yo. Ninguno era consciente de que cualquiera, una secretaria, un paciente un doctor, podía abrir la puerta y pillarnos de marrón, y aunque nos hubiéramos dado cuenta no nos hubiese importado

_-Jasper_-gemí su nombre por tercera vez-_no puedo más. Hazme tuya._

Sin más preámbulos, Jasper me atrajo a él y me penetró de una sola embestida. Me quedé sin aire mientras se empezaba a mover contra mis caderas hasta que reaccioné y yo también me empecé a mover acompasadamente con él.

Seguimos moviéndonos en ese baile frenético que nos estaba llevando a la cumbre del placer mientras los dos gemíamos juntos.

_-Bella-_gimió con voz extremadamente ronca-_eres tan cálida…me acoges dentro de ti de forma…de forma…Dios, Bella, eres perfecta._

_-Jasper_-gemí yo-_dame más. Más fuerte._

Sus embestidas se volvieron más duras y profundas y los besos subieron a un ritmo y pasión frenéticos. Jadeábamos los dos haciendo el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Nos movíamos al compás, sin soltarnos, sin separar nuestras bocas, rozando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos.

Cuando llegamos a la cumbre, nuestros orgasmos se perdieron en bocas ajenas, silenciando nuestro amor consumado en un sitio prohibido. Jasper se apoyó en mí, descansado un poco su cuerpo encima de mí. Le temblaban las piernas y el cuerpo entero. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y dejé un reguero de besos a lo largo de sus hombros. Cuando se serenó, levantó la cara y me miró.

_-ha sido genial-_murmuró.

_-genial_-repetí como una tonta enamorada mirándolo a los ojos-_te quiero._

_-yo te amo_-me cogió la cara y me besó-_pero será mejor que nos vistamos. Dios, cualquiera podía haber entrado._

_-lo siento_-me disculpé sabiendo que había sido mi culpa.

_-no lo sientas_-dijo mientras nos íbamos vistiendo-_ha sido genial._

_-gracias-_agradecí-_te necesitaba._

_-siempre a su servicio, miladi_-dijo besándome la mano.

_-no me tientes-_dije con cara maliciosa mientras acababa de abrochar el último botón de mi camisa-_creo que te dejo. Hoy no tengo nada más que hacer así que me voy a casa. Te espero allí._

_-vale, amor-_me besó en los labios dulcemente-_volveré cuando pueda._

_-cuanto antes_-pedí mientras abría la puerta para salir de su despacho.

_-cuanto antes_-repitió mientras la cerraba.

Caminé por los pasillos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si Tanya me viese en ese momento hubiera adivinado el motivo de mi alegría; ella siempre decía que me delataba la sonrisita post-sexo que me salía.

Entonces tuve una idea. Decidida caminé hasta el piso inferior. Fui hasta al secretaria petulante que me había atendido al principio y me apoyé en la barra sonriente.

_-buenas_-dije contenta.

_-hola_-contestó sin entender mi sonrisa.

_-¿sabes si el doctor Edward Cullen está ocupado ahora?-_pregunté sin quitar mi risita.

_-si, ahora no está reunido ni en quirófano_-dijo frunciendo el ceño confusa.

_-¡gracias!-_dije alegre.

Me encaminé al despacho de Edward y sin miramientos entré si llamar. Edward estaba sentado en su lujoso sillón y sonrió seductoramente al verme.

_-¿has cambiado de opinión?-_preguntó levantándose.

_-si, algo así.-_dije acercándome hasta su mesa.

_-se te ve contenta…-_comentó-_al parecer darte cuenta de las cosas te hace feliz._

_-uy…no te imaginas tú bien_-me acerqué hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.-_he cambiado completamente de opinión._

_-¿a, si?-_dijo pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apretándome contra él.

_-si-_contesté remolona-_antes creía que había experimentado todo con eso de que me acosté contigo pero ahora se que no. _

_-¿Cómo?-_preguntó confuso.

_-solo digo, Edward, que no se porque tienes esa fama de semental_-me miró con cara de asombro sin entender-_ya que hace apenas 10 minutos acabo de comprobar que tu hermano Jasper se lo monta bastante mejor que tú._

La cara de Edward fue la mejor que nunca había visto. Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_-¿te has acostado con Jasper?-_preguntó atónito.

_-¡que listo eres, Edward!-_dije irónica_-¡has acertado de pleno!_

Edward seguía sin cerrar la boca y reí sonoramente.

_-solo era para que lo supieras-_comenté mientras caminaba a la puerta-_Jasper se lo monta mejor que tú. Así que la posibilidad remota que tenías para acostarte conmigo se ha perdido ya que no me vales ni siquiera para un polvo. ¡Adiós, Edward!_

Dicho esto, salí cerrando al puerta tras de mí y me encaminé a la salida para ir a casa no sin antes despedirme de la agradable secretaria.

()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**


	7. juegos peligrosos

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_Cindel23_**:si es algo raro un JxB pero me usta...y piede que Bella juegue con fuego pero yo haría l mismo solo por evr la cara de Edward en ese momento.

**_Chiara hale_**:no se si estaba a tope pero ese día em puse y ale!me salio solo! ni siquiera tenía pensado este capi, al principioiba a ser uque Bel róa con Edward peroluego e me urrió eso y ale!yo te juro que papro ver el careto de Edward cuando Bella le dijo eso..es qume lo imaginaba en mi cabeza y me mofba sola!brutal...estoy algo loka joe!si...es que siempre pongo las primeras veces en plan mazo monosodos etc...pero teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de lso dos es virgen me toma libertad de ponerlo apasionado en vez de en plan ñoño...nocía cambiar esa rutina...bueno lo dejo ya que em excedi..te quiero perra!

**_dark warrior 1000:_** puede que se meta en lios pero yo tambén lo haría para cerrar la bza de Edwadr aunque sea solo por verle la cara...es que paga por verla!

**_Abril:_**a mi eprsonalemnte el final es lo que más me gusxD

**_Krosp_**:hombre claro!ya era hora!yo...y al gente dice la de"es proque els teneis envidia·" y yo si claro... ahroa mismo...lo del chupón pensaba haberlo puesto antes pero cuando cribí el capi anterior se me olvidó xD

**_Belen Cullen_**:ya sabes...lo mío es escribiri orbo xD es coña...es coña...

**_koko7180:_**bueno la verdadue no he dicho que vayan a acabr juntoz...el final va aser... es un fic JxBXE pero no tiene orque acabar con ExB de pareja..amz peque!

**_Natsu:_**y solo coesos plausos me alegras xD me alegro que te guste

**_Marixa:_**a mi también me habría gustado se r l camilla con Jasepr xD a quien no¿?

**_nonblondes_**:si...

_**Ivis Cullen**_:yo tambiém odio al Edward ede esta historia...peor me mola así la cosa...

**_Majo Cullen_**:me alegra que te guste!quería cambiar algo las aprejas y siempre em ha gustado la de Jacob por Alie así que...Bella con Jasper que también em gusta!y sí quitamos al imagen de Edward eprfecto(aunque sigo enamorada de él)

**_Caroln Cul_****_len_**:Edward se lo merecía 100% ese siento por tardar...últimamente apenas tengo tiempo.

**_Aveal: _**Edward se lo merecía, eos y más.

_**lorenita weasly:**_si verdad¿?esa cara sería para foto!

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Tanya llegó a casa no mucho más tarde que yo ya que al parecer tampoco tenía trabajo aquel día. Yo seguía con una sonrisa en la cara, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente y en cuanto me vio lo supo entender.

_-¡has tenido sexo!-_gritó sin siquiera llegar a mi lado del sofá.

Jacob, que estaba sentado conmigo viendo la televisión, se asustó al no haberla oído llegar y luego puso cara de incomprensión al pensar en el comentario de mi amiga. Yo me puse roja como un tomate pero le sonrisa no se me quitaba de la cara.

_-Tanya-_regañé-_no digas esas cosas…_

_-¡pero es verdad!-_luego se dirigió a Jacob que seguía confuso-_cuando tiene sexo luego se pasa horas con esa sonrisa post-sexo._

_-¡Tanya!-_chillé indignada porque le contase eso a Jacob pero este se puso a reír histéricamente.

Me crucé de brazos fingiendo enojo pero cuando los miré, que estaban riendo aún, no pude aguantar y les seguí su contagiosa risa. Cuando nos serenamos, la sonrisa boba volvió a coronar mi cara.

_-bueno y…-_empezó Tanya_-¿Qué tal ha estado?_

_-¡Tanya! ¡No pienso contarte eso!-_le advertí.

_-OH, venga…soy tu amiga_…-intentó convencerme.

_-ni de coña, no lo intentes-_le dije-_ni siquiera Alice con su cara de perro abandonado podría convencerme para que el contase eso._

_-eres una sosa_-dijo picada haciendo que Jacob riera-_oye pero… ¿Cuándo lo habéis hecho?_

Enrojecí hasta la raíz de mi pelo.

_-es verdad_-se metió él-_Jasper no ha venido a casa y tú estabas en el hospital también…entonces…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su boca los acompañó. Pero fue ella la que acabó la frase.

_-¡lo habéis hecho en el hospital!-_chilló.

_-¡que cabronazo Jasper!-_dijo divertido Jacob-_no sabía que había dejado de ser tan mojigato…_

_-¡oye! ¡No te metas con él!-_le defendí.

Los dos rieron.

_-lo que hace el amor…-_murmuró él. Tanya asintió.

Pasamos una tarde entretenida hablando los 3. Jacob me cayó muy bien; era un gran chico. A las 6, la pareja mecánica llegó; Rosalie se puso a hablar con Tanya de revistas de moda y Emmett, después de darme un abrazo que casi me ahogó, se unió a nuestra conversación sobre cine. Pensaba que Jacob y mi amiga habían olvidado la conversación sobre Jasper y yo pero al parecer solo estaban esperando a que Alice llegara ya que cuando se sentó al lado de su novio les contaron todo a todos los que estaban en la sala mientras yo iba adquiriendo diferentes y cada vez más intensos tonos de rojo en la cara.

A las 9 y media, mi novio ingresó en casa con su odioso hermano.

_-¡Jazz!-_fui adonde él y lo abracé después de darle un leve beso.

_-¡aléjate de ella, depravado!-_Emmett vino hasta mi y me cogió en brazos a lo saco de patatas en su hombro-_a 3 metros de mi hermanita._

_-¿Qué coño haces, Emmett?_-pregunté mientras Jasper lo miraba completamente confundido.

_-vamos, Emmy…nosotros lo hemos hecho en sitios más raros_-comentó Rosalie tranquila mirándose las uñas.

_-tienes razón_-me dejó en el suelo y fue a sentarse con su novia.

Agarré de la mano a Jasper y lo conduje al sofá con Edward siguiéndonos. Cuando vi la cara de todos me di cuenta de que pensaban martirizarlo. El primero en hablar fue Jacob.

_-y bueno Jasper… ¿Qué tal en el hospital?-_preguntó con rin tintín.

_-pues bien, normal, como siempre_-contestó mi novio completamente desorientado.

_-así que, hermanito_-habló la demoníaca Alice_-¿no has hecho nada especial?_

Negó con la cabeza-_¿seguro?-_preguntó Tanya.

_-¿especial como que?-_para ese momento yo ya estaba completamente roja y había echado mi cabeza hacia abajo para taparme con el pelo la cara.

_-no se…visitas inesperadas…-_empezó a enumerar su hermana-_mucho ejercicio…_

Sentí la mirada de Jasper sobre mí y comprendí que había descubierto por donde iban los tiros. Levanté la cabeza para verlo mirarme con ojos completamente abiertos. Hice una mueca.

_-¡joder, Jasper!-_saltó Jacob_-¡no nos habías dicho que te gustaba el deporte de riesgo!_

_-en el hospital…-_murmuró Emmett frotándose la barbilla-_veo que sigues mis pasos de Dios del sexo, Jasper…ahí no hemos probado aún, ¿no, amor?_

_-no_-contestó Rosalie-_habrá que…_

Mi novio seguía mirándome con la misma expresión.

_-¡yo no se lo he dicho!-_le dije_-¡lo juro!_

_-lo he adivinado yo_-se señaló Tanya orgullosa-_es que Bella es muy obvia…_

Todos rieron menos yo. Entonces Jasper me cogió de la cintura y me plantó un beso de campeonato en ese mismo instante. Cuando se separó de mí le brillaban los ojos y yo jadeaba. Se giró hacia los demás presentes que estaban con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

_-si, nos hemos acostado en el hospital_-empezó a decir y todos, incluida yo, abrimos los ojos y la boca mucho por al sorpresa; nadie se esperaba esa respuesta-_para ser más concretos en mi despacho y en mi camilla. Y no me arrepiento, es más-_me miró intensamente-_tendremos que repetir algún día, amor._

Me cogió de la nuca y me volvió a besar apasionadamente. Alguien carraspeó y nos separamos aunque él a regañadientes.

_-esta noche no te libras, amor_-me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

Volví la vista a los demás mientras todos empezaban una charla amistosa. Bueno todos menos Edward, que solo me miraba enfurecido pero con aquel brillo en los ojos que me dijo que no pensaba dejar pasar aquello fácilmente.

Pasó el fin de semana relativamente normal. Jasper había cumplido su promesa aquella noche, y todas las siguientes y me tenía la mar de contenta. Yo de mientras, aprovechaba para hacer alarde de ello frente a Edward que no tuvo ni una sola posibilidad de quedarse a solas conmigo ya que había tenido mucho trabajo o sino yo estaba ocupada con algún paciente.

Eso me alegraba de alguna manera ya que, aunque me portase en plan chula con él para joderle a base de bien, sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando nos quedásemos solos, se las apañaría para ponerme en un aprieto. Edward nunca se rendía y yo eso lo sabía de beuna tinta. Lo que me extrañaba es que aún no se hubiera ido con el chisme a mi novio o cualquiera de los otros. Aquello me daba que pensar; Edward tramaba algo.

O eso pensaba hasta el domingo de dos semanas después me lo encontré en la cocina de casa solo. Iba a darme la vuelta cuando me cogió del brazo estampándome contra la nevera y pegando mucho su cuerpo al mío. La mezcla de su mirada y su aliento en mi cara me aturdió por unos momentos pero me recuperé rápido y me dispuse a chillar.

_-puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero nadie te oirá_-me susurró-_estamos solo en casa; todos han salido._

Me revolví en sus brazos pero lo único que conseguí fue que su agarre se apretara, acercando su cara a la mía. Bufé.

_-¿Qué cojones quieres ahora?-_pregunté rudamente.

_-¿Por qué preguntas si te sabes la respuesta?-_se acercó de forma que sus labios rozaban los míos-_te quiero a ti y a tu cuerpo en mi cama._

_-espero que disfrutes de tu decepción_-le escupí-_porque no pienso acostarme contigo._

_-venga, gatita…_-ronroneó-_no te hagas de rogar…sabes que te lo pasaras bien…_

_-Edward, aléjate_-me volví a intentar quitarlo sin éxito.

_-nunca-_apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra mí y me besó.

Fue vano mi intento de girar la cara ya que con una mano me inmovilizó los brazos cogiéndome por las muñecas y con la otra sujetó mi cara por el mentón para que no pudiera moverla. Apreté mis labios para que su lengua no entrase en mi boca. Se separó al de unos segundos.

-_por si te lo has preguntado, no pienso contarle nada a Jasper_-me sorprendió su comentario pero lo aclaró rápidamente con otro-_es más divertido así. Me excita lo prohibido. Y encima Jasper se pondría demasiado a la defensiva._

No me dio tiempo a replicar ya que volvió a besarme con furia. Volví a apretar los labios manteniendo mi boca completamente cerrada y quieta. Su lengua intentaba una y otra vez entrar en mi cavidad pero no el dejaba: gruñó de frustración. Sonreí, muy pagada a mí misma, y esa fue mi caída ya que al hacerlo mi boca se abrió ligeramente lo cual él aprovechó para meter por fin su lengua en ella.

Gemí reprochándome el descuido. Empezó a recorrer toda la extensión de mi boca con su, debía admitirlo, magistral lengua. Cuando acarició la mía, mi cuerpo se estremeció y él sonrió. Intenté entonces volver a quitarme consiguiendo el mismo resultado de antes.

Casi estuve a punto de dejarme llevar cuando en mi mente, como en esas ocasiones en las que estaba en esas circunstancias con Edward, apareció la imagen de mi amor. Deseché entonces esa opción. Pero la lengua de su hermano no ayudaba en absoluto.

Tenía que admitirlo, ese hombre era un besador experto que te dejaba con ganas de más. Y eso que me encantaba como besaba mi novio…pero Edward le ganaba en ese terreno.

Pero yo no quería eso. Quería los besos inexpertos de mi novio, quería que Jasper me acariciara como en ese momento Edward estaba haciendo y no él, quería a mi amor con todos sus fallos y defectos y no al conquistador de su hermano.

Edward se separó de mí para coger aire. Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en su cara. Me dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera tenido agarrada. Se lamió los labios despacio antes de hablar.

_-dime que no te ha gustado_-dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo. No podía decir eso. ¿Existía alguien a quien no le gustaran los besos de Edward? ¡Joder era un besador nato! Tenía que aceptar eso aunque yo no quisiera nada con él.

_-¿ves?-_dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-_te gusta. Te atraigo y te gusta lo que te hago. ¿Por qué te resistes?_

_-que beses bien no quiere decir que quiera nada contigo_-le dije casi chillando-_no quiero nada contigo. No me atraes-"mentirosa"-quiero a Jasper y todo lo que tenga que ver con sexo o cosas así las quiero hacer con él no contigo._

_-tendré que seguir haciéndote cambiar de opinión_-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa socarrona de la cara.

Bajó la cabeza con intención de seguir besándome cuando oímos la puerta de entrada abrirse. Inmediatamente me soltó y se colocó a una distancia prudente.

_-esto no acaba aquí_-me aseguró en un susurro al mismo tiempo que Jasper, Tanya, Emmett y Rosalie entraban a la cocina.

Mi sentencia de muerte estaba firmada y yo solo podía aplazar la fecha.

"nunca más" me dije a mí misma.

Aquella noche mientras me cambiaba en mi habitación, Tanya entró. Me sorprendí ya que estaba seria y encima nunca solía venir a las noches.

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo_-pidió.

Asentí y me senté en la cama palmeando a mi lado. Mi amiga cerró al puerta detrás de ella y se acercó hasta mí. No titubeó en empezar a hablar.

_-Edward me ha pedido una cita_-me dijo directa.

_-¿Qué_?-dije incrédula.

¿Edward había desistido conmigo y ahora iba a por Tanya? Por una parte me alegré por la parte que me involucraba pero por otra tuve miedo; no quería que Edward lastimase a mi amiga y de seguro que lo hacía.

_-¿y que el has dicho?-_pregunté.

_-he aceptado pero si tienes algún inconveniente lo cancelaré_-contestó muy segura.

_-¿inconveniente?-_ella no podía creer que a mí me gustase Edward…no…

_-se que te pasó algo con él hace 5 años y que ahora no so lleváis bien así que si te molesta que salga con él, yo que se, como si sintieras que te fallo, no quiero_-me cogió las manos-_eres mi mejor amiga y tú vas antes que cualquier chico._

_-gracias, Tanya-_la abracé-_no me molesta solo…ten cuidado. Edward siempre ha sido muy mujeriego y no creo que cambie por salir contigo._

_-¡OH! ¡Eso ya lo se!-_sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación-_solo quiero salir y divertirme un poco. Sinceramente no quiero nada con él; creo que solo vale para un polvo porque tienes que admitir que está para comérselo._

Reí sonoramente, mucho más tranquila al hablar con Tanya. A menuda había ido a elegir Edward…seguramente saldrían, se acostarían y al día siguiente los dos serían felices cada cual por su lado.

Ayudé a Tanya a elegir que ponerse y a las 10 la acompañé abajo donde Edward estaba esperando. Ella llevaría un vestido azul de tirantes hasta medio muslo con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Él vestía unos vaqueros algo desgastados por al rodillas y una elegante camisa negra. Nos vio bajar y me sonrió a mí pero Tanya pensó que lo hacía por ella.

_-estás muy guapa_-le dijo besando su mano-_el color azul realmente te favorece._

_-gracias-_dijo Tanya sin sonrojarse lo más mínimo.

Ella fue a despedirse de la gente a la cocina y cuando iba a seguirla Edward se agarró suavemente de los hombros.

_-el azul siempre ha sido un color que ha quedado perfecto en tu piel_-susurró mientras apartaba mi pelo y dejaba un beso en mi cuello-_siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré. _

_-alaba a tu cita, Edward y no a mí-_dije fría apartándolo de golpe.

_-no creas que me he olvidado tan fácilmente de ti-_vimos como Tanya volvía-volverás _a ser mía, gatita._

_-¿nos vamos?-_preguntó mi amiga al llegar.

_-pásalo bien, cariño_-le dije dándome un abrazo.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y salió con Edward detrás que aún seguía mirándome disimuladamente.

Como había predicho, aquella noche se acostaron juntos pero al día siguiente estaban como si la cita nunca hubiera existido. Me alegraba mucho por mi amiga ya que no lo pasaría mal por el cabronazos de él.

Era viernes aquel día cuando hicimos noche de películas todos juntos. Me senté en el regazo de Jasper mientras las veíamos comiendo palomitas y reíamos y suspirábamos cuando tocaba. Al terminar, Alice se levantó con su agilidad de siempre y habló emocionada.

_-¡juguemos a verdad o acción!-_chilló.

_-Alli ya no tenemos 17 años_-le dijo Rosalie.

_-¡para recordar viejos tiempos!-_gritó y luego puso su famosa cara de cordero degollado_-¿por favor?_

Ninguno pudo oponerse. El juego empezó. Las pruebas eran graciosas y las preguntas algunas bastante comprometidas. Antes de empezar ya tenía un "miedo" y se cumplió; me preguntaron sobre la vez del hospital con Jasper.

_-Bella… ¿pregunta o acción?-_me dio Alice a elegir.

_-pregunta_-dije algo indecisa.

_-cuéntanos, con detalles, tu primera vez con Jasper, usease, la del hospital_-pidió divertida.

_-¡Alice!-_chillé-_otra pregunta._

_-no, esa_-sonrío maquiavélicamente.

Respiré hondo y les conté el relato más o menos, omitiendo detalles y el hecho de que Edward hubiese tenido parte de culpa. Al acabar, todos se burlaron de nosotros pero Jasper solo me besó intensamente; últimamente arreglaba esas cosas así, cuando me intentaban avergonzar con cosas del sexo me besaba y todos callaban. Yo lo agradecía y encima…era una forma de lo más agradable.

El juego siguió pero gracias a las mentes calenturientas de Emmett, Tanya y Alice, las preguntas no fueron las únicas que empezaron a subir de tono.

Emmett, le mandó a Jasper hacer un baile sexy con quitamiento de ropa incluido; un estriptease vamos. Cuando mi novio llegó a quitarse los boxers, mientras todos los demás silbaban y reían, yo corrí a taparle para que nadie le viese más. Me sentía inusualmente posesiva y suficiente que había dejado que se quitase todo menos eso.

Mi amiga de Manhattan y Alice tuvieron que pasarse el hielo de boca en boca hasta que este se derritió mientras que Rosalie tuvo que lamer yogurt desde el ombligo hasta el cuello de Jacob.

Todos reíamos y las pruebas seguían siendo de ese pelo por lo que yo escogía todo el rato pregunta, y más a sabiendas de que no me dejarían hacer la prueba que quería con mi novio.

Por sexta vez mi turno llegó.

_-Bella, ¿pregunta o acción?-_preguntó Alice.

_-pregunta-_respondí segura.

_-¡o, vamos, Bella!-_se quejó la duendecillo_-¡no puedes elegir todas pregunta!_

_-eso es-_afirmó Tanya-_tu cupo de preguntas ha terminado, te toca acción._

Miré a mi amiga con odio mientras todos los demás asentían contentos de que por fin pudiesen ponerme una prueba que hacer. Se juntaron todos en corro como no había hecho. Fruncí el ceño ¿tanto ansiaban ponerme una prueba todos? Cuchicheaban y estuvieron casi 10 minutos hasta que cada cual volvió a su sitio correspondiente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando todos se giraron hacia Emmett. Él había sido el que había puesto las pruebas más subidas de tono y la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su cara me hizo saber que esa no iba a ser justamente Light. Todo se confirmó cuando abrió la boca.

_-Bella_-canturreó haciendo que me diese más miedo-_yo he elegido tu prueba._

_-venga dila ya_-pedí con voz estrangulada.

_-tienes que…-_largó la espera con el típico redoble de tambor-_seducir a un hombretón de los que estamos aquí y hacerle tener la mayor erección que nunca ha tenido._

Mi boca cayó al suelo. ¿Me lo estaba diciendo de verdad? Supe por su cara que no estaba de broma.

_-otra prueba_-pedí.

_-créeme, amor-_me dijo Jasper a mi lado-_esa es la prueba más suave que han comentado…he tenido que negarme a las demás. No preguntes._

_-chicos…-_los miré con cara de pena. No funcionó.

_-¡dale, Bella!-_me dijo mi traidora amiga Tanya.

"claro como a ti eso de demostraciones en público de amor no te da vergüenza…"

Entonces mi mente hizo clic y sonreí. Podía hacer eso con Jasper…sería vergonzoso pero claramente menos que con cualquiera de los otros hombres de la sala. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y Emmett tuvo su momento de lucidez justo en ese momento.

_-y no puede ser con Jasper_-iba a replicar pero me calló-_y claramente yo tampoco valgo…_

_-entonces solo quedan dos_-comenté mirando a los que no había nombrado-_Jacob y Edward…_

_-no me importa que lo hagas con Jake, Bella_-me sonrió Alice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio-_se que es un juego_.

Y en ese momento decidí que no podía hacer esa prueba con Jacob. Sabía que Alice confiaba en mí pero de todos modos pensé en lo que pasaría si la situación fuese al revés y aunque supiese que solo sería un juego y que ninguno sentiría nada me pondría algo celosa de ver a Alice intentando conquistar a mi novio. Aunque seguramente sería el último que elegiría junto con Edward por la condición de hermanos.

Miré con pena a Emmett por última vez para ver si había cambiado de opinión pero su mirada me hizo ver que la apuesta seguía en pie. Suspiré derrotada.

_-está bien-_acepté; las chicas aplaudieron contentas de que aceptara un reto-_lo haré con Edward_.

Asintieron y pude ver una mueca de suficiencia pintada en el rostro de Edward. De seguro había tenido algo que ver con ello.

Me levanté lentamente y me encaminé hasta él. No sabía que hacer. No necesitaba mucho para seducir a Edward, él mismo me lo había dejado claro, pero estaba segura de que no me dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Encima eso de que tuviera que hacerle tener una erección…joder que difícil iba a ser eso…

Miré a mi novio y él me regaló una sonrisa. No pude reprimirme y fui hasta él para abrazarlo y besarlo antes de nada. Me separé de él apoyando mi frente en la suya.

_-es solo una prueba_-no sabía si se lo decía a él o a mí misma.

_-solo una prueba, tranquila amor_-me besó la nariz-_confío en ti y se que tienes que hacerlo. Ve y hazlo cuanto antes y luego vuelve a mí._

Asentí y le di un breve beso en los labios para luego levantarme y andar hasta quedar en frente de Edward quien me miraba sin emoción en la cara.

_-venga, Bella-_animó Tanya-_no hagas tanto drama_.

Le saqué la lengua como contestación y me hubiera quedado más así si no hubiera tenido un comentario de parte del que menos quería.

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-_me giré para encarar a Edward que era quien había hablado_-¿tienes miedo?_

La sonrisa socarrona de mi contrincante hizo que la sangre me hirviera de rabia y la vergüenza que tenía se evaporase. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me senté a horcajadas encima de él sorprendiendo no solo a los del corro sino también a Edward, quien abrió levemente la boca para luego volver a decorarla con la misma sonrisa pretenciosa mezclada con una de ansiedad. Supe entonces que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por que no acabase tan pronto con mi prueba.

Tuve entonces un flash que reconocí como la vez que me acosté con Edward. Era un recuerdo que hasta ese día había olvidado, lo que me hizo pensar en que mi mente había omitido aquel fatídico día para no herirme más y ahora me lo traía a la mente para ayudarme con ese reto que tenía delante.

En él, me vi a mí misma tumbada en la cama de la habitación de invitados con Edward encima de mí besándome ferozmente. De repente, lo apartaba y nos hacía girar en la cama para quedar yo encima de él. Podía ver como estábamos los dos en ropa interior y nuestros uniformes yacían por el suelo esparcidos. En nuestra mirada brillaba la lujuria. Yo bajaba la cabeza y atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja con mis labios, lamiéndolo, estimulándolo.

_-joder, Bella_-decía con su voz algo gangosa por el alcohol-_me pone demasiado que me hagas eso._

En seguida empezaba a sentir como la ya de por si dura erección de Edward cobraba más vida aún debajo de su boxer y chocaba con mi entrepierna haciéndome estremecer.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro en le presente para no seguir con ese recuerdo y concentrarme en el reto que tenía delante. Supe que todos me estaban mirando para ver que hacía ya que sentía las miradas de todos los de la sala en mí. Pero yo solo miraba a Edward y a su sonrisa de suficiencia que quería borrar de su preciosa carita.

Supe también que ese recuerdo me había venido por algo y supe por fin, que era lo que tenía que hacer para ganar esa apuesta.

Así que, sabiendo que mi novio sabía que eso lo hacía por al puesta, me incliné hacia Edward y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. No apartó su mirada de mí y yo le sonreí maliciosamente.

_-Emmett, ¿estás seguro de que no se puede cambiar el reto?-_pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la suya esmeralda.

_-segurísimo_-contestó con su voz estridente.

_-vale_-acepté-_Jasper, amor. Te amo_.

Dicho eso, deslicé mi cara hasta su oreja y atrapé su lóbulo entre mis dientes suavemente de la misma forma que en mis recuerdos. Edward gimió de sorpresa y yo sonreí contra su oído.

_-¿te suena esto?-_susurré en su oído sin que nadie lo oyese luego lamí su lóbulo y lo noté estremecerse.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y me trajeron más hasta pegarme a su cuerpo pero nadie hizo nada para pararlo, ni siquiera mi novio, supuse nadie sospechó sobre que nada hubiera ocurrido anteriormente y que solo pensaban en que era un juego. En cierto modo lo era….en cierto modo solo era una competición entre Edward y yo para demostrarle que hacía mal en meterse conmigo.

_-¡venga Bella!-_escuché que animaba Alice_-¡tú puedes! _

_-¡dale duro!-_la acompañó Tanya mientras los otros reían-_se le ve en la cara que intenta resistirse pero no el queda mucho._

Estaba enterada de que lo que decía mi amiga era verdad ya que podía notar contra mi entrepierna como su miembro vibraba luchando contra la mente de Edward por liberarse en forma de una gran erección.

Seguí, por lo tanto, lamiendo su oreja y mordisqueándosela, sintiendo como Edward me juntaba más a mí cuando ejercía más presión y escuchando a mis amigos, entre ellos mi novio, animarme.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí la erección de Edward en todo su esplendor contra mi bajo estómago. Solté un gemido de sorpresa cuando ocurrió que solo él escuchó ya que mi cara seguía enterrada en su cuello y oreja y pude ver como eso también el afectaba y se endurecía más si cabía.

Decidí entonces que el reto estaba cumplido y levanté la cabeza con una sonrisa de ganadora escrita en la cara. Al mirar a Edward vi como su sonrisa de creído había desaparecido y jadeaban levemente. En sus ojos brillaba la lujuria, tal y como en mis recuerdos de aquella noche que nos acostamos.

Le sonreí muy pagada a mí misma mientras mis amigos me vitoreaban. Le di un par de palmaditas en la mejilla a Edward quien me seguía mirando a los ojos y me levanté de su regazo.

Lo que pasó a continuación creo que no lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera yo. Antes de que me diese tiempo a levantarme por completo, Edward me volvió a agarrar de la cintura y me sentó otra vez encima de él a horcajadas como había estado segundos antes. Entonces una de sus manos subió a una velocidad increíble de mi cintura a mi nuca y me atrajo a él en un beso completamente hambriento.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que todos estaban delante con mi novio, su hermano, entre ellos? Pero Edward parecía ajeno a todo aquello mientras movía ansioso sus labios contra los míos inmóviles. Intenté removerme de su abrazo pero me tenía firmemente sujeta y mis brazos caían sin movimiento entre los suyos.

Empecé a híper ventilar pero no por el beso sino porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Quería salir de ahí, quería estar lejos de aquel hombre que estaba siendo tan podidamente cabrón y estaba arruinando en ese momento mi relación con Jasper.

"Jasper" en mi mente vino a la cabeza la imagen de mi novio y casi me pongo a llorar pensando en que me dejase por aquello. No podría soportarlo. Mi pequeña venganza se estaba volviendo contra mí. Quise chillar pero los labios insistentes de Edward me lo impedían. ¿Es que a ese hombre nunca se le acababa le aire?

De repente sentí unos brazos que soltaban el agarre que Edward ejercía en mí y me separaban de él. Miré a mi salvador para ver a un enfurecido Jasper a quien rápidamente me abracé con mucha fuerza. Me aferró contra él y me puso sobre su regazo.

_-¿Qué coño haces?-_preguntó con voz cargada de odio al de unos segundos.

_-lo siento, hermanito_-contestó Edward con voz algo ronca aún-_me dejé llevar. Ya sabes que no me resisto con las mujeres._

_-pues resiste con la mía_-le escupió.

Ese repentino ataque de celos y ver a mi novio tan posesivo repentinamente me trajo un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad. Saqué mi cara de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos. El azul eléctrico vibraba de odio. Subí una mano y acaricié su mejilla para que se tranquilizara. Desvió su mirada de la de su hermano para posarse en la mía e inmediatamente se suavizó.

Agachó la cabeza y me besó posesivamente, juntando mucho nuestros cuerpos. a ese hermano Cullen si que le correspondí. Cuando nos separamos miró a Edward advirtiéndole con la mirada.

_-¿no estás enfadado?-_le pregunté suavemente_-¿no me vas a dejar?_

_-no seas tonta, amor_-me dio un beso en la frente-_nunca te dejaría, no podría vivir sin ti una vez habiéndote recuperado._

_-lo siento_-me disculpé.

_-tú no tienes la culpa_-me dijo dulcemente-_parte de ella es mía; no tenía que haber aceptado que hicieses eso con mi hermano. Lo conozco demasiado para saber que reaccionaría de alguna forma parecida a esa. Lo siento._

_-solo, no me dejes besar a nadie más_-le pedí.

_-eso está hecho, princesa_-agachó su cabeza y volvió a besarme.

_-bueno creo que basta de juego por hoy_-opinó Alice y todos la secundamos.

_-hermanito_-Jasper se giró y pude ver como Edward se el acercaba-lo _siento._

_-da igual, Edward-_mi novio sonrió-_siempre has sido demasiado suelto de manos. Me aseguraré de que Bella no esté muy cerca de ti._

Eso último lo dijo en bromas y rió junto con Edward pero cuando los tres fuimos hacia las escaleras pude ver la mueca de Edward y supe que no pensaba olvidar su propósito de acostarse conmigo. Lo único que quería era no molestar a Jasper y me di cuenta de que sus dos hermanos eran los únicos que el importaban algo.

Subimos a las habitaciones y Jasper me acompañó a la mía. Me besó de despedida en la frente pero cuando iba a irse lo sujeté por la muñeca.

_-¿adonde vas?-_le pregunté confusa.

_-pensé que ya habías tenido suficientes emociones por hoy y pensaba dejarte descansar_.-que estuviera tan pendiente de mí me enterneció.

Pero mis planes eran otros. Pasé mis brazos por su nuca y me colgué de ella dejando mis labios casi ronzado los suyos.

_-las emociones contigo siempre son bien recibidas_-comenté de la forma más sensual que pude.

Tuvo efecto ya que me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me atrajo a él.

_-más te vale que estés preparada para emociones fuertes_.-El brillo en sus orbes azul eléctrico junto con lo seguro que sonaba me hizo estremecerme.

Aunque más me hizo estremecer todo lo que me hizo aquella noche.

()()()()()()()))()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

**_-I miss you(twlight)(one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

**_-I mis you(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado_**


	8. revolución hormonal

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

**_cygg_**:adicta a mis historias xD tengo fans !XD

**_Erill Cullen_**:perdoneme usted señorita por no avisar!peor nunca aviso joe xD encima en mis fics tengo una lista de los fics al final!no te quejes que creo que fue a tí a la que avisé de que tenía "hot summer"...no te gusta la pareja JxB¿?a mi si!si claro...yo te pervierto, no¿?con eso se nace!la escena del hospital...digamos que Jasper no es tan santo como en el libro...y encima a cualquier hombre le dices o hCES ALGO ASí y hace lo mismo...Hombres...

**_malu-cullen_**:lo siento este Jasper es solo mío xD

_**Abril:**_si y no proque no le ha dicho a Jasper nadaa...

**_ale-cullen4_**:esta diho; siempre cosigue lo que quiere y no le importa llevarse a nadie por el camino...

**_Belen Cullen_**:cuanto antes

**_koko7180:_**a mi que em encanta la parja Alicex Jacob...es que Alice no em pega con Jasper...ni ide de porque...

**_Natsu:_**ya...si jasper llega a poenrse a malas...epro es que no quería que se pusiera mazo protector...

**_luuz_**: escribho lo rápido quepuedo:)

**_Caroln Cul_****_len_**:me alegra que te guste^^ imaginación tengo mucha xD

**_Aveal: _**a mí también mecae mal...

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde de juegos. Edward, cuidaba mucho más en esconderse cuando quería seducirme aunque nunca lo dejaba.

Yo en cambio, estaba pasado por una etapa que denominé "etapa de revolución hormonal" ya que tenía una extraña necesidad de intimar con mi novio cuando podía, que era cuando ambos teníamos tiempo libre. Claramente, aquello no me ayudaba cuando este estaba lejos y su hermano Edward intentaba ocupar su lugar; cada vez me costaba más negarme y no caer en sus trampas. Aún así, le era fiel a Jasper después de todo ya que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Mi novio por su parte, estaba de acuerdo, mejor dicho, encantado, con mi estado de revolución hormonal. Pero no me sorprendía…aunque fuese caballeroso, sensible y buenazo seguía siendo un hombre.

Desde luego tengo claro el día que peor lo pasé o por lo menos el que más me costó decirle que no a Edward y caer en sus garras.

Era un día entre semana y Jasper había tenido que ir a una convención de medicina a Phoenix que, para mi desgracia, duraba dos semanas. Era sábado y las parejas, Rosalie y Emmett y Jacob y Alice, se habían ido al cine. Tanya por su parte había salido con su novio, un mensajero que un día de un mes antes le había ido a dar un recado y sin vergüenza alguna le había pedido una cita; llevaban desde entonces y me alegraba mucho por mi amiga ya que lo merecía.

Bueno la cosa es que estaba sola en casa ya que Edward seguía en el hospital. Paula, la secretaria que nos había atendido el primer día a Tanya y a mí, se acababa de ir de mi casa ya que había venido a ver un par de películas conmigo.

Si, sorprendentemente Paula y yo nos hicimos amigas un par de días después y me confesó llevar enamorada de Edward desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí. Le había explicado a ella todo lo que me pasaba ya que ella no me juzgaría al no conocerme de antes y ella había sido la que me había ayudado a deshacerme de Edward cuando se ponía pesado en el trabajo. Era mi cómplice.

Aquel día estaba particularmente ansiosa por Jasper. Llevaba ya una semana sin verlo y por ende sin…eso. No es que fuese una ninfómana ni nada por el estilo pero de pasar de intimar todos los días a nada en una semana, cambia. Encima Jasper me tenía realmente contenta; nunca hubiera imaginado que se lo montaba tan bien y nunca nos aburríamos.

La cosa era que me quedé viendo un rato la televisión en el sofá y sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida. Pero mi subconsciente me juró una mala pasada cuando se juntó con mis hormonas y la falta de sexo aquella semana.

El sueño, que comenzó siendo un dulce sueño de Jasper y yo en un claro mirando el crepúsculo abrazados, fue subiendo de tono cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en un sueño completamente erótico.

Los suaves besos que me daba con mi novio se volvieron tremendamente apasionados mientras que nuestras manos se perdían por nuestros cuerpos desnudos ya que nuestras ropas no habían durado ni un asalto en el cuerpo.

Gemía incontrolablemente mientras Jasper acariciaba cada porción de piel expuesta con sus manos. Cuando sus ásperas palmas rozaron mi ya enhiesto pezón no pude evitar arquearme contra él.

_-o, dios, Jasper_-gemí sin poder controlarme_-¡Jasper!_

Empecé a restregarme contra él mientras él lamía con ansia mis pechos, concentrando el movimiento de su lengua en mi pezón. Seguí retorciéndome levemente en aquel sofá pero ese "levemente" cambió a un "exageradamente" cuando sus dedos encontraron mi entrepierna y coló un par dentro de mi cavidad. Los gemidos ya ni siquiera podían ser ahogados por los labios de mi novio y este se decidió por utilizarlos para lamer cada parte de cuello que encontraba por su camino.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente para darme cuanta de que todo había sido un sueño pero olvidé respirar cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la blusa que llevaba abierta y las bragas por los tobillos, dejando mi feminidad expuesto debajo de mi falda.

Pero claramente lo que más me sorprendió de todo es que no estaba tan alejada del sueño como pensaba sino que tenía a alguien encima de mí dándome placer. Podía sentir sus dedos saliendo y entrando en mi cavidad y su boca lamiendo la sensible piel de mi cuello.

No pude reprimir un gemido demasiado alto para mi gusto que escapó de mis labios cuando el roce de sus dedos en mi sexo aumentó de ritmo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de aquellas caricias que hacía tanto necesitaba, imaginando aún que era mi novio quien me las propinaba.

De repente fue como si una jarra de agua fría hubiese caído encima de mí, aunque no bajase la temperatura que en ese momento mi cuerpo tenía elevada por las nubes; Jasper estaba de viaje en una convención de médicos importantísima que no acabaría hasta una semana después por lo tanto no estaba ahí…así que el que estaba encima de mí no podía ser él.

Bajé la cabeza entonces para mirar a quien tenía encima pero lo único que pude apreciar fue el cabello cobrizo del que lamía mi cuello; suficiente.

Me revolví, incómoda y desesperada, para quitarme a Edward de encima en cuanto lo reconocí; ese pelo era único. Él se percató de mi repentino movimiento y levantó la cabeza para mirarme y paró de mover sus dedos dejándolos dentro de mí; sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

_-ahora no puedes decir que no te gusta-_comentó con voz ronca mientras reanudaba su movimiento de dedos.

_-¡quita!-_traté de apartarlo_-¡quita, joder!_

Pero hizo caso omiso de mis quejas mientras que con la mano libre me cogía de las muñecas y ponía mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Siguió dándome placer, ignorando que seguía tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

Me revolvía cada vez con menos fuerzas, sintiendo oleadas de placer recorrer mi cuerpo. De repente besó mis pechos y fue bajando poco a poco acercando su cara a la parte que acariciaba con sus dedos. Intenté cerrar las piernas cuando me di cuenta de cual era su intención pero él me las sujetó con ambas manos para que no pudiera.

Estaba tan concentrada en no sentir todas esas sensaciones que me producía que no me percaté de que había soltado mis manos para ello. Su lengua se deslizó por fuera de mi entrepierna, haciendo que vibrase con solo sentir su calor.

No tardó en lamer de arriba abajo mi sexo para luego deslizar su lengua entre mis labios menores y devorarme entera. Yo me retorcía en aquel pequeño sofá, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos; no quería estar ahí, era verdad que estaba excitada como nunca y me estaba dando todo el placer del mundo pero yo no quería; quería a mi Jasper.

Siguió acariciándome con su boca un rato más, penetrando con su lengua mi mojada vagina haciendo que sintiese como cada vez me excitaba más sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Re repente, paró y me miró a los ojos en los que estaba segura tenía una mirada torturada.

_-no me mires como si te estuviera matando_-me dijo-_te está encantando. Y eso lo demuestra que ya no haces esfuerzos por quitarte_.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había soltado mis brazos. Con una fuerza que no se de donde saqué, lo empujé fuerte lejos de mí y cayó al suelo del sofá. Me subí a una velocidad increíblemente rápida para mí las bragas y después sujetar la camisa en mi pecho tapando todo lo posible. Edward me miró desde el suelo.

_-¿Por qué te resistes?-_preguntó parte desesperado, parte ronco, parte seductor_-¡joder! ¡No me niegues que te estaba gustando! Te retorcías de tanto placer que se te había olvidado tu estúpido novio y tu estúpida manía de serle fiel._

_-¡amo a mi estúpido novio!_-rebatí_-¡y solo quiero acostarme con él!_

Se levantó y puso sus brazos a la par de mi cara, acorralándome contra el sofá.

_-nunca has mentido bien, gatita, y se que una gran parte de ti está deseando acostarse conmigo_-me susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y nos mirábamos con odio mutuo refulgiendo en los ojos. Él se lamió los labios mientras miraba los míos y yo no pude más que morder mi labio inferior reprimiéndome.

Siempre lo había dicho; Edward era uno de los hombres más sexys que había conocido nunca y tenía un aura cargada de sensualidad que te llamaba.

Yo en ese momento, excitada hasta la médula como estaba, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Mi mente estaba levemente brumada con lo de haber tenido aquel sueño y que Edward lo estuviese haciendo realidad pero me mantenía firme a que no "quería" acostarme con él.

Peor todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que le tirase a aquel hombre que se me estaba poniendo en bandeja y el hecho de mi falta de sexo aquella semana no ayudaba lo más mínimo.

_-cada vez te cuesta más resistirte…-_Edward no sabía lo cerca que estaba de esa afirmación.

Se acercó un poco más y tuve la certeza de que esa vez quería que yo me lanzase y creía que iba a ocurrir. Estaba medio extasiada con su aliento dándome de golpe en la cara. Miré sus labios entreabiertos, que me llamaban a devorarlos, y por un momento estuve a punto de hacer; tanto que incluso acorté la distancia entre nosotros hasta tal punto que nuestras bocas quedaron rozándose aunque él no se movió.

Pero entonces Edward sonrió, sintiéndose ganador y toda la "magia" que nos rodeaba se fue al garete. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé haciendo que volviese a caer al suelo.

_-no vuelvas a acercarte tanto en tu vida_-le advertí señalándole con un dedo_-¿me has oído?_

Me levanté del sofá y corrí escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba como Edward me gritaba.

_-¡has estado a punto de caer, gatita!-_chilló-_cada vez queda menos_.

La semana que quedaba hasta la vuelta de mi novio la pasé intentando no parar quieta nunca. Organicé salidas, maratón de cine, compras (con lo que sorprendí a Tanya y a Alice pero decidieron no preguntar y aprovechar), excursiones al monte, quedadas entre Paula y yo y mil cosas más para no tener tiempo libre y no poder ni tener la opción de ver a Edward fuera del trabajo ni de pensar en la falta de mi novio y lo que conllevaba.

Para cuando la semana terminó, ya me sentía más tranquila conmigo misma y estaba 100% segura de que no le iba a saltar al cuello a Jasper en cuanto entrase por la puerta de casa.

Con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de él.

Era un domingo al mediodía cuando su coche estacionó en el aparcamiento de fuera de casa, entre el volvo de Edward y el jeep de Emmett. Me levanté del sofá y corrí a la puerta para darle la bienvenida; ya no tenía esa necesidad de él pero quería abrazarlo y besarlo como se podía hacer en público; lo había echado de menos.

Claro que tampoco es que me quejase del recibimiento que tenía pensado él para mí. Yo estaba en la puerta esperando para cuando llegó, sosteniéndola para que entrase pero no fue eso lo primero que hizo. Soltó sus maletas de golpe y me levantó del suelo agarrándome por el culo, de forma que tuve que cruzar mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme. Luego, me estampó contra la pared más cercana y me besó de una forma totalmente apasionada; completamente diferente a como tenía pensado hacerlo yo.

No hace falta decir que yo le correspondí gustosa a aquel beso. Enganché mis manos a su nuca mientras acariciaba su pelo y él se aferraba a mi cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. El beso subió de nivel más si cabía cuando su lengua recorría toda mi boca y yo sentía cada vez más calor.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, reacios, nos separamos pero él empezó a besar mi cuello a la vez que comenzaba a ir hacia las escaleras conmigo en brazos aún.

_-Jasper_-llamé costando ya que estaba jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja; solté un jadeo involuntario-_Jasper, están todos en el salón_.

Mi novio dejó de andar cuando íbamos por la mitad de las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Se giró sin soltarme y miró hacia donde estaban todos esperando sentados en los sofás. Miró dubitativo repetidas veces desde ellos hasta mí, que seguía agarrada a él con brazos y piernas. Hasta que se decidió y me volvió a besar apasionadamente.

_-lo siento, chicos, luego bajo a saludar_-gritó sin separarse mucho de mí y reanudando su marcha hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando dos horas más tarde aparecimos en el salón, todos estaban aún sentados y seguían riéndose. Bajamos agarrados de la mano y nos sentamos en un sillón de uno; él debajo y yo acurrucada encima de él.

_-¿ahora puedes saludarnos ya?-_preguntó Alice burlona.

_-hola a todos_-saludó mi novio mientras me sujetaba contra él.

_-hola_-dijeron todos al unísono.

El silencio inundó la sala y pude apreciar como todos se mordían el labio para no soltar una carcajada o apretaban sus labios fuertemente hasta dejarla su boca en una línea recta. Al final, fue Jacob, como siempre, el primero en hablar.

_-os lo habéis pasado bien al parecer-_nos dijo señalando con los ojos y la cabeza el techo dando a entender que hablaba de lo que había pasado apenas horas antes.

_-lo siento, chicos, pero es que la echaba mucho de menos_-comentó Jasper mientras me apoyaba en su pecho y jugaba distraídamente con los botones de su camisa; pude ver que tenía un par de ellos mal abrochados.

_-¡o, tranquilo! ¡Ya lo hemos visto!-_se burló otra vez Jacob-_o mejor dicho lo hemos oído…_

Levanté de golpe la cabeza del cómodo sitio donde la tenía apoyada. ¿Cómo que nos habían…oído?

_-¿Cómo…?_ –Tartamudeé-¿_nos habéis…?_

_-si, Bella, os hemos oído-_dijo Alice mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-como _para no…_

_-¡si, Jasper! ¡Dale más fuerte!-_Tanya empezó a imitarme poniendo caras_-¡o, joder, Jasper! ¡Así, así!_

Todos se pusieron a reír como locos y yo más roja que un tómate. Pude sentir como mi novio también se carcajeaba gracias a que estaba encima de él y sentía como se movía por la risa.

_-¡tú no te rías!-_le ordené pegándole en el hombro-_tú tienes la culpa!_

_-lo siento, amor_-dijo aún riendo-_pero admite que es gracioso._

_-¡Bella! ¡BELLA!-_nos giramos a ver como Emmett gritaba y esa vez mi novio se puso pálido_-¡muévete así! ¡O, si! ¡Perfecto! ¡Eres perfecta, amor! ¡Te amo! ¡Me voy a ir!_

Acabó su parodia con un gruñido bastante parecido a los que tenía Jasper cuando se descargaba aunque ni un tercio de sensual. Aún así no pude aguantar y estallé en risas mientras mi novio pasaba del tono blanco fantasma al rojo tomate.

_-¡o, venga, amor!-_le dije imitando su tono de antes para picarlo-_admite que es gracioso…_

_-graciosísimo-_ironizó mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello; me lo besó para luego añadir en un susurro que solo yo escuché-_me vas a tener que recompensar por el bochorno…_

_-tú también me has abochornado_-comenté.

_-te lo recompensaré-_aseguró pata luego lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, me encontré con los orbes esmeraldas de Edward clavadas en mí.

Pasó otro mes desde el regreso de Jasper y estábamos mejor que nunca juntos. Yo lo amaba cada día más si cabía y él me lo demostraba con pequeños detalles como eran el que me mandase flores o simplemente me repitiera a todas horas cuanto me amaba. Era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Alice había insistido en que quería ir a bailar ya que desde el día de graduación, cuando lo nombraba una mueca de asco adornaba mi cara, no había ido conmigo a bailar y con Tanya nunca. Un sábado por fin, acepté ir.

Para variar, me hicieron ir de compras pero no fue tan grave como pensaba ya que Emmett y Jacob nos acompañaron. A ellos dos les gustaba tan poco como a mí todo aquello así que varias veces nos escabullimos de todo ese jolgorio.

A las 7 llegamos a casa y la pequeña duendecillo nos arrastró a su gran habitación para vestirnos mandando a los chicos hacer lo mismo en sus habitaciones. Quedamos con ellos que a las 10 nos veríamos en el salón.

A menos cuarto estábamos casi listas. Rosalie iba ataviada con un vestido que el quedaba sorprendente; era rojo pasión (como siempre el ponía Alice) largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas con una apertura que dejaba ver casi toda su pierna.

Tanya estaba tan espectacular como mi amiga rubia llevando un vestido hasta medio muslo violeta oscuro que parecía más su segunda piel que un vestido.

Alice también estaba preciosa con un pantalón vaquero pegado y una camiseta sin mangas de palabra de honor verde oscuro a juego con sus ojos.

Y yo…yo me sentía insignificante junto todas ellas. Iba con una minifalda negra y una camiseta de tirantes azul marino que me sentaba muy bien, todo sea dicho.

Pero era mirar a mis acompañantes y darme ganas de llorar. Seguro que la gente que nos viese tendría ganas de preguntarme algo así como" ¿Qué coño haces tú con esos bellezones?". Era como un cero a la izquierda…

Bajamos charlando por las escaleras aunque se que se me veía algo cabizbaja; normal, era como me sentía. En ese momento me odiaba por haber aceptado salir a la discoteca…

No me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado abajo. Jasper me sacó de mi ensimismamiento cuando me agarró por la cintura. Levanté la cabeza con la idea de encontrarlo babeando por alguna de mis dos amigas con cuerpo de modelo, ya que Alice era su propia hermana, pero me sorprendí mucho al encontrarle vagando su mirada por mi cuerpo. Enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo.

_-lo siento_-me miró a los ojos-_no soy una modelo como Rosalie o Tanya…quizás debería haberle dejado a mi amiga de Manhattan intentar ligar contigo…_

Estaba siendo completamente sincera; Jasper era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, guapo, amable, cariñoso, dulce…, y se merecía algo más que yo. Tanya era una chica de puta madre y sabría complacerle en todo.

Cerré los ojos porque aunque le había dicho eso sentí miedo de que me lo afirmase y me dejase. Me reprendí mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta de decirle eso de repente pero me tranquilicé al pensar que sería lo mejor para mi novio. Creo que me había entrado vena emo en ese mismo momento.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza esperando que Jasper se alejara de mí pero lo que noté fue que el agarre de mi novio en mi cintura se estrechaba juntándome a su cuerpo y algo suave y cálido, que reconocí como sus labios, chocaban con mi boca. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir como Jasper me besaba con amor infinito. Poco después se separó y me habló.

_-estás fantástica_-me agarró la mano y me dio un suave pico en los labios-_vamos._

_-pero…_-dije aún confusa por su respuesta mientras me llevaba hacia la puerta donde estaban todos. Se dio la vuelta y me volvió a besar rápidamente.

_-calla o te dejo un mes sin recompensas_-eso me congeló junto a mis amigos.

Se pusieron a reír exageradamente; todos menos Emmett.

_-Jasper no seas cruel_-le pidió ante el asombro de todos-_Rose me castiga a mi así y es verdaderamente doloroso._

Todos rompimos a reír ante ese comentario que nadie esperaba menos Rosalie quien le pegó un toñejón a su novio para luego salir por la puerta con él detrás rogándole perdón. Estaba aún riendo cuando todos salimos y mi novio tiró de mí. Anduvimos hacia los coches y todos entraron. Cuando mi novio iba a entrar lo sujeté y me puse de puntillas.

_-¿me vas a dejar si recompensas?-_pregunté rozando mis labios con los suyos.

¿Cuándo había pasado de estar deprimida por ser la fea del grupo a sentirme tan bien conmigo misma? ¡A, si! Cuando Jasper había ignorado a las demás y a mí no…

_-sabes perfectamente que no podría_-se agachó para atrapar mi boca en un beso completamente apasionado que solo paró cuando alguien de dentro del coche pitó para que nos separásemos.

Llegamos a la discoteca y pronto encontramos sitio en una mesa redonda. Nos sentamos por parejas pero no estábamos separados sino que hablábamos todos con todos. Yo charlaba con Rosalie y Emmett sobre como les iba con el taller mientras que Alice y Tanya( cuyo novio no había podido venir) hablaban juntas y Jasper, Jacob y Edward comentaban algo gracioso desde su sitio.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que las chicas no pudieron más y arrastraron a los chicos a la pista de baile. Yo, claramente, me negué a ir a bailar; con lo patosa que era seguramente crearía una hecatombe. Jasper se quedó conmigo aunque intenté que fuera ya que sabía que, a diferencia que a mí, a él si que le gustaba bailar.

_-puedes ir, amor_-le repetí con enésima vez-_a mí me da igual quedarme sola aquí. Es divertido veros bailar._

_-no es divertido si tú no estás_-murmuró mientras se acercaba a mí-_además…no voy a pasarlo mal…_

Después de eso me besó el cuello con lentitud. Unos minutos más tarde nos hallábamos dándonos el lote como dos adolescentes. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiera dudado que ambos tuviésemos más de 19 años. Peor la verdad es que me daba igual; quería a Jasper más que a mi alma y siempre estaba cómoda con él a mi lado. Sobretodo si me besaba de aquella manera…

Estábamos con la mesa redonda en medio y al estar oscuro no se veía nada de lo que hacíamos por detrás de la mesa, cosa que quise aprovechar para ser yo la que tomaba la iniciativa por una vez. Mientras seguíamos besándonos y él me tenía agarrada de la cintura, bajé mi mano pasándola por su pecho hasta que encontré su pantalón; Jasper dio un respingo y se separó levemente de mí mirando mi mano.

_-Bella, estamos en una discoteca_-se contradijo mientras me acercaba más a él.

_-Jasper_-rocé mis labios con los suyos-te _amo._

_-eres mi perdición, Bella_-me sujetó de la nuca y me besó con pasión.

Gimió en mi boca cuando acaricié su miembro por encima del pantalón; lo sentí hincharse bajo mi tacto y sonreí. Me separé para verle la cara y pude apreciar como su mirada brillaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa coronó su cara y me mordí el labio sin saber que iba a pasar.

Entonces sentí su mano moviéndose de mi cintura a mi muslo y me tensé; era divertido hacerle "sufrir" en público a mi novio pero que él hiciese lo mismo…si me pillaban alguno de mis amigos me lo recordarían toda la vida…

Pero claro haber quien le dice que no a Jasper y su mano…mano que por cierto en ese momento estaba acariciándome por encima de las bragas sin que él dejase de besarme. Mi respiración se volvió un jadeo, con gemidos intercalados cada vez que ponía más presión en sus caricias, que se perdían en su boca. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma el respirar para no morir ahogada.

_-Jasper_-llamé en forma de gemido-_me estás matando…_

_-y solo acabo de empezar…_

Sus largos y finos dedos se movieron de la superficie de mis bragas al elástico de ellas y mi respiración se aceleró al instante. Jasper sonrió contra mi boca cuando ocurrió y se puso a mover un solo dedo que coló en el borde de mi braga de un lado a otro, rozando solo de pasada mi ya de por si húmeda entrepierna. Me estaba poniendo mala.

_-Jasper_-rogué con voz entrecortada.

_-dime, amor_-dijo con un tono de fingida inocencia.

_-no me tortures así_-pedí.

_-dime lo que quieres, Bella_-me miró con ojos abrasadores.

Iba a contestar cuando en ese mismo instante se oyó en nuestra mesa un golpe secó de varios vasos posarse. Al segundo siguiente Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y Tanya al lado de mi novio. Jasper retiró su mano rápidamente de debajo de mi falda y consiguió que Tanya no se percatase de aquel detalle; Edward en cambio lo había visto todo.

_-si quieres termino lo que mi hermano ha empezado_-susurró a mi oído y yo me aparté asqueada.

_-¿a que habéis venido?-_pregunté algo molesta_-¿no estabais bailando?_

_-os veíamos tan solitos a los dos que le he dicho a Tanya de venir para haceros compañía_-fulminé a Edward con la mirada a sabiendas de que lo había hecho a posta-_y de paso he traído bebida para brindar._

Nos pasó un vaso a cada uno, poniendo especial interés en que yo cogiese el que me daba; me pareció sospechoso pero mi novio no dijo nada sino que levantó el vaso.

_-¿Por qué brindamos?-_preguntó.

_-por Bella_-todos miramos a Edward que había sido quien había hablado-_por haber regresado y haber hecho feliz a mi querido hermano._

_-¡por Bella!-_dijeron los otros dos y yo aún atónita subí mi vaso y bebí de él.

No estaba segura de que era pero era dulce y muy rico. No tardamos en tomárnoslo entero.

_-ahora…-_Edward volvió a hablar-¿_me lo agradecerás bailando una pieza conmigo? si a mi hermano no el importa claro…_

"que diga que le importa, que diga que le importa_"-¡claro que no! ¡Vamos!_-¡mierda!"

Tanya se fue a bailar con Jasper mientras que Edward me cogía para bailar con él. Me empecé a sentir mal de repente; bueno…no era sentirme mal sino que sentía calor, mucho calor. Sentía que el ritmo de la música sensual que sonaba se me subía a la cabeza y las manos de Edward en mi cintura quemaban. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

_-tengo calor_-dije sofocada con la respiración entrecortada.

_-vamos afuera_-no pude más que dejarme guiar por Edward.

Salimos fuera y me llevó a su coche; yo no sabía adonde me llevaba pero el calor no me dejaba pensar. Escuché a Edward hablar por teléfono y luego subirse en el asiento de piloto para arrancar y salir de allí.

_-¿Dónde me llevas?-_fue todo lo que mi lucidez me permitió preguntar.

_-a casa-_contestó; me miró y podría jurar que vi lujuria en sus ojos-_ya eh avisado._

No dije nada más hasta que llegué a nuestro hogar. Ni siquiera el aire helado que me dio de golpe en la cara consiguió bajar la temperatura que sentía en ese momento en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué coño me pasaba? Subí lo más rápido que pude y me metí en mi habitación. Me senté intentando respirar bien por la boca sin conseguirlo. Claramente, Edward ingresó segundos más tarde en la estancia y se sentó en la cama, cerca de mí.

_-bueno, Bella_-empezó a hablar muy tranquilo_-¿Qué tal te sientes? Tal vez… ¿caliente?_

Entonces comprendí todo; Edward había echado algo a mi bebida, por eso tanto interés en que yo cogiese ese vaso precisamente.

_-¿Qué me has hecho?-_pregunté.

_-sigamos que he impulsado un poco todo…era una ayudita a mi persona_-dijo.

_-¿Qué me has_ _hecho?-_repetí perdiendo la paciencia.

_-tú bebida era especialmente afrodisíaca_-contestó sonriendo muy pagado a sí mismo.

_-¡me has drogado!-_sentí que el calor en mí aumentaba y pude notar como mi cuerpo me pedía cosas que no estaba dispuesta a conseguir por Edward.

_-los afrodisíacos no son drogas-_repuso muy normal-_no te he drogado, he aumentado tu libido. Y ahora que no tienes a tu novio cerca…adivina con quien tendrás que desahogarte…_

_-¡no pienso hacer nada contigo!_-chillé.

_-tú cuerpo no va a dejar que escojas esa solución por ti misma._

Y pude sentir que era cierto; todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que le saltase a Edward encima. Estaba segura de que daría igual quien estuviese delante porque le atacaría igual. Era una necesidad…necesitaba sexo y en ese momento.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, viendo como mi mente perdía poco a poco la batalla contra mi "drogado" cuerpo e iba acercándome por "voluntad propia" a Edward cada vez más.

_-no te resistas, gatita…_

El aire me costaba llegar a los pulmones ya que yo intentaba respirar lo menos posible para que el efluvio de Edward no se me metiese en la cabeza. En el estado en el que estaba cualquier olor masculino me llevaría a la locura y Edward siempre había olido excepcionalmente bien. Estaba perdiendo el control… ¡pero es que lo necesitaba! ¡Necesitaba que me tocase! No sabía que clase de afrodisíaco me había echado Edward en la bebida pero claramente hacía efecto.

_Cada vez lo tenía más cerca y estaba segura de que había sido yo la que me había acercado y no al revés._

_-venga, gatita_-me susurró con voz que en mi estado me pareció endiabladamente sensual y sexy-_deja que yo apague tu fuego._

Ya está, no podía más. Mi autocontrol se iba al garete con esa voz aterciopelada y ese cuerpo de infarto delante de mí. Sabía que me arrepentiría pero mi mente estaba tan nublada que solo veía a Edward, como el que iba a saciarme en ese momento. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba; que me saciasen…

Casi decidida me acerqué a él con intención de juntar nuestros labios viendo como una sonrisa socarrona se extendía por su cara sabiéndose ganador. Pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_-¡Bella!-_dijo alguien en el umbral_-¿estás bien?_

Giré la cabeza par encontrarme a Jasper ahí y mis cables se me cruzaron.

Corrí, literalmente, hasta él para saltar a sus brazos y enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de detrás para no caer. Me sujetó por la cintura y el roce de su piel con la mía desnuda, ya que en algún momento de la carrera hacia él me la había quitado desesperada, me ardía. Mi beso fue más pasional aún que el que él me dio después de las dos semanas sin vernos. Prácticamente me lo estaba comiendo. Por suerte no pareció importarle y me respondió al beso.

Escuché a Edward carraspear pero lo ignoré pegándome más si cabía a mi novio. Jasper gimió en mi boca cuando empecé a restregarme contra él frenéticamente; lo necesitaba ¡ya!

Mi novio se separó de la pared mientras yo soltaba los botones de su camisa y conmigo en brazos fue hasta la cama, donde por cierto aún seguía Edward sentado, y me echó en ella para luego posicionarse encima de mí. Pareció entender mi extraña necesidad porque me empezó a besar con un ímpetu increíble que me dejó sin aliento. Claro que eso no me importó, al contrario, saqué mi lengua para que se encontrase con la suya en ese apasionado beso.

_-esto… ¡chicos!-_canturreó Edward para llamar nuestra atención mientras que lo ignorábamos y nos damos el lote a su lado-_verás…estoy presente y…_

Jasper se separó de mis labios lo justo para gritar a Edward_-¡Edward, esfúmate!_

Luego volvió a reclamar mi boca en aquel beso hambriento. Me había sorprendido mucho que Jasper contestara a su hermano así pero me dio igual mientras acariciaba con cierta rudeza todo el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi novio.

Edward no se movió mientras Jasper se deshacía de mi sujetador y empezaba a chupar mis pezones. Mi cuerpo se arqueó solo.

_-¡o, joder, Jasper!-_gemí.

Bajé mis manos para soltarle el cinturón mientras él estaba entretenido saboreando mis pechos y se lo saqué para lanzarlo lo más lejos que pude. Seguido, desabotoné el único botón que tenía y luego el bajé la cremallera. Subió a besarme al mismo tiempo que metía mis manos dentro del pantalón agarrando su culo para bajárselo siendo él al final quien se lo quitara muy rápido. Luego me aferré a su culo fuertemente.

_-me encanta tu culo-_susurré en su oreja para después atrapar con los dientes el lóbulo de ella.

Gimió mientras le hacía rodar en la cama queriendo quedar yo encima. No pudimos ya que chocamos con Edward que aún estaba ahí pero lo habíamos ignorado. Jasper se apartó de mí un momento para agarrar a su hermano por las solapas de la camisa y levantarlo de la cama.

_-lárgate, Edward_-le dijo con amenaza pintada en su tono-_hablamos mañana…_

Lo arrastró hasta la puerta que seguía abierta y lo lanzó fuera.

_-pero…-_mi novio cerró la puerta en sus narices cortando la respuesta que daría.

Luego se giró, pegado a la puerta aún y se me quedó mirando. Yo para entonces me había quitado la falda que llevaba puesta y estaba solo con las bragas puestas. La miré impaciente mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada. Pero me harté.

_-te juro que si no vienes ahora mismo y me haces el amor salgo y me tiro a tu hermano_-Jasper nunca sabría cuata verdad había en esa afirmación.

No tuve que repetírselo dos veces; corrió hasta mí y se puso encima de mí mientras me volvía a besar con fervor. Lo giré para quedar con encima y le bajé los pantalones que una velocidad que no era normal en mí; quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Me puse a lamer su pecho bajando poco a poco mientras sentía contra mí su duro miembro palpitar. Él gemía hasta que llegué a su boxer y se lo quité para dejar al aire su tremenda erección. Se la lamí una sola vez antes de que me cogiese y me besase otra vez. Me dio la vuelta y me quitó la última prenda que me cubría para luego posicionarse entre mis piernas.

Pero para mi desgracia no se adentró en mí seguido sino que se puso a trazar círculos en mi pelvis mientras besaba mi cuello. Llegó un momento en el que la necesidad me puso y lo cogí de la cara para que me mirase. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas eclipsando casi por completo sus ojos de forma que parecían más negros que azul eléctrico.

_-hazlo. Ya_-fue lo único que dije pero con eso bastó.

Sin apenas moverse, como si hubiera estado posicionado en mi entrada durante todo aquel tiempo, me penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara uniendo más nuestros pechos. No se demoró con las embestidas ya que empezó desde el principio con ritmo rápido; lo agradecí desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

Los gemidos no se hicieron de esperar de parte de ambos; nos llamábamos entre jadeos mientras Jasper seguía entrando y saliendo de mí con furia.

_-¡más fuerte, Jasper!-_supliqué-¡_más fuerte! _

_-¡o, joder, Bella!-_gimió él.

_-te quiero más dentro de mí._

Las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y profundas haciéndonos sentir más placer del que sentíamos segundos antes si se podía. Yo movía mis caderas arriba y abajo al compás que él para ayudarle a entrar más profundamente en mí. El calor que sentía seguía invadiéndome pero uno que reconocí como el que aparecía cuando llegaba al orgasmo empezó a invadirme desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta las del pelo.

Llegamos un rato más tarde la orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y luego Jasper cayó encima de mí cansado. Se giró para quedar boca arriba en la cama a mi lado y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Había intentando saciar mi apetito repentino de gracias a Edward pero aunque había estado genial, sentía que el calor no me abandonaba. Me giré y acaricié el estómago de mi novio mientras este respiraba ya normal.

_-¿estás muy cansado?-_pregunté intentando parecer coqueta.

Él se giró a mirarme-poco-contestó-¿Por qué?

Sonreí maliciosa al mismo tiempo que me posicionaba encima de él, a horcajadas. Comprendió al instante y me sujetó por las caderas.

_-vamos a por la segunda ronda._

En ese momento estábamos los dos tirados en el suelo; Jasper boca abajo y mirando al techo. Nos encontrábamos ahí ay que en uno de nuestros ataques pasionales de los polvos de aquella noche habíamos caído al suelo pero habíamos seguido con ello.

Lo habíamos hecho 4 veces. ¡Jesús! ¡Nunca habíamos llegado a tanto! Lo había cabalgado con tanto ímpetu que antes de caer al suelo el cabecero de la cama daba tales golpes a la pared que Rosalie y Emmett, quienes dormían pegado a mi cuarto, nos habían estado vacilando aunque los ignorásemos.

Y aún así el calor de mi entrepierna no había terminado de irse. Sentía aún algo de calentón aunque estaba por quitarse. Creo que necesitaba un polvo más…o dos…pero mi novio estaba agotadísimo.

Me arrastré hasta él y le mordisqueé la cadera y el trasero. Le escuché gemir de dolor.

_-Bella, para, no puedo más_-me dijo mientras volteaba a verme-¿_Qué te pasa hoy? Estás insaciable._

_-tú lo has dicho, estoy insaciable_-le admití-_no se que me pasa peor es como que lo necesito_-"si se lo que me pasa pero no voy a decirte que tu hermano me ha drogado para acostarse conmigo"

_-no si eso me lo has dejado claro…-_murmuró-_pero déjame coger fuerzas…prometo no volver a reírme de Noah diciendo que es un capullo blandengue cuando su chica quiere más y él se queja de estar cansado._

Reí ante aquello pero eso no satisfació mis deseos. Me volví a arrastrar pero esa vez hacia la pared más cercana de forma que apoyaba mi espalda en ella. Vi como mi novio me miraba inquisidoramente, como preguntándose que iba a hacer. Lo miré e imagine que se acercaba a mí y empezaba a tocarme como minutos antes había hecho. Acto seguido, bajé mi mano por entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y empecé a masturbarme. Escuché a Jasper gemir.

Cerré los ojos para imaginarme mejor la escena de mi cabeza mientras mi cabeza chocaba contra la pared. Aquello no era como que mi novio me tocase, ni por asomo, pero necesitaba saciarme de alguna manera y era o eso o pedirle a Edward un favorcito, cosa que nunca haría.

Zarandeé la cabeza para quitarme la repentina idea de pedirle algo a Edward de la mente y empecé a bombear más fuerte dentro de mí. creo que no era consciente de que tenía a Jasper a unos metros de mí mirándome ya que si así hubiera sido, o no hubiera estado con ese calor dentro, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

_-Jasper-_gemí incontroladamente.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando una mano agarró la mía que se dedicaba a acariciar mi centro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Jasper a mi lado con cara de sufrimiento.

_-me estás matando, Bella_-dijo suplicante.

_-Jasper, por favor_-rogué-_lo necesito._

Me besó silenciando mis quejas pero sin soltar mi mano. Iba a volver a la carga cuando sentí que un dedo ajeno entraba en mi cavidad. Gemí fuertemente mientras mi novio sujetaba mi mano aún y sonreí; había conseguido hacer cambiar de opinión a mi agotado Jasper. Se separó para hablarme pero siguió con su labor.

_-mientras viva no dejaré que estés insatisfecha-_comentó con ojos abrasadores-_mientras aún tenga un mínimo de fuerzas no tendrás que recurrir a ello_.

Dicho eso sacó su mano de ahí para bajar su cara y empezar a devorarme con la boca. Un gemido gutural salió de mis entrañas y me pegué a la pared arqueándome por completo. Mis manos volaron al cabello de Jasper y lo agarré con fuerza, tirando más fuerte cuando acrecentaba la fuerza de sus lametones.

Me lamió, succionó, mordió y besó entera mientras me corría una y otra vez en su boca. Había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin cansarse demasiado y, sinceramente, era genial.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndome eso; pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas (aunque yo no apostaba por segundos) pero cuando lo dejó había tenido por lo menos 2 orgasmos.

Claro que no fueron los últimos ya que mi novio me devoró hasta que recuperó las fuerzas.

Otros 2 polvos no nos los quitó nadie y cuando por fin dormimos eran las 9 de la mañana.

Agradecí a Edward haberme preparado ese afrodisíaco mejunje en cuanto me desperté, aún cuando tuvimos las bromas de todos durante un mes por nuestra extensa y larga maratón de sexo

()()()))()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_mis historias_**

**_-I miss you(twlight)(one-shot)(terminado)_**

-**_hot summer(twilight)_**

**_-el año de los cambios(HP)_**

**_-no more lies(Twilight)_**

**_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_**

_**-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(**acabado)_

_-**enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(**acabado)_

_**-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acbad)_

_**-residencia Twilight(Twilight)**(acabado)_

_-**dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)**(acabado)_

**_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_**

**_-I mis you(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_**


	9. el último “no”

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Había pasado más de medio año desde que yo había llegado a Forks después de 5 largos años lejos de mis amigos. Todos estábamos más unidos que nunca, entiéndase que Edward no entraba en mi categoría de "todos" y mucho menos de "amigos". Tanya se había compenetrado tanto con todos como lo estaba conmigo en Manhattan y ya era como si siempre hubiera estado con nosotros.

Alice y Jacob estaban felices con su matrimonio. ¡Ah! ¡Que no lo había dicho! Jake, como le llamábamos los amigos con cariño, le había pedido hacia más o menos un mes a Alice que se casase con él y ella había accedido contentísima. Por desgracia, Emmett decidió pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie también ese mismo día, todo sin que ninguna de las dos parejas lo supiera por supuesto, y nos eligieron a Tanya y a mí de madrinas.

Y pensareis ¿y que tiene de malo? Y yo os digo; Alice+Rosalie+bodas=muchas compras. Y juntándole que Tanya también amaba las compras significaba tortura para Bella, usease yo.

Decidieron hacer una boda doble. Fue preciosa. La celebraron el en jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Todo estaba decorado con flores blancas de todo tipo y lazos del mismo color. Edward llevó a su hermana hasta el altar y Jasper a Rosalie. Cuando se dieron el "si, quiero", sentí una mezcla de alegría y pena; alegría porque dos de mis mejores amigas se casaban y serían felices, pena porque en cierto modo lo envidiaba.

El viaje de novios lo hicieron por separado; Alice y Jacob fueron a Paris y Rosalie y Emmett a alguna isla paradisíaca cuyo nombre era tan raro que no soy capaz de pronunciarlo.

Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad; la rutina nos invadió y los días de trabajo volvieron.

No me malinterpretéis; a mí me encantaba mi trabajo. Era feliz pudiendo ejercer de psicóloga y teniendo tan buen puesto. Creo que si no fuese por el todavía constante acoso de Edward sería totalmente perfecto.

Pero aunque estaba encantada con mi trabajo también ansiaba llegar a casa y estar en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Mis amigos solían estar y luego, más tarde, Jasper volvía a casa, siempre acompañado de su hermano Edward por desgracia, y todo lo malo del día se esfumaba.

Aquel día estaba con un paciente especialmente difícil cuando alguien tocó mi puerta.

_-estoy ocupada-_dije en alto. La puerta se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza de mi secretaria-_Paula, estoy muy ocupada._

_-lo siento, Bella_-se disculpó-_pero insiste en verte._

_-dime que no es Edward_-mascullé.

_-no_-sonrió-_esta visita te va a agradar._

_-está bien_-me giré a mi paciente_-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí, Robert? _

_-si claro._

_-¿el lunes a la misma hora te va bien?-_pregunté.

_-si, gracias._

_-mi secretaria te dará cita_-terminé despidiéndome-_hasta el lunes, Robert._

_-hasta el lunes, Bella_-me gustaba mantener el tú a tú con mis pacientes; les hacía coger confianza antes.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en la silla acolchada donde estaba sentada y miré al techo. Me masajeé las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba la vista y la cabeza de todo el trajín del día; había sido un día largo y cansado. Intentaba relajarme con tantas ganas que no oí la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse. Solo sentí la presencia de alguien cuando ese "alguien" se colocó detrás de mí y me empezó a hacer un masaje de hombros.

_-¿un día duro?-_me preguntó mi novio a mis espaldas.

Levanté la cabeza y sonreí-_bastante.-_se agachó y me besó.

_-he venido a hablar contigo_-comentó.

_-vale pero no pares_-acepté y él rió bajito.

_-bueno_-comenzó-_quería proponerte algo._

_-mmm…si eso conlleva que me des masajes de estos, cuenta conmigo_-dije divertida.

_-me alegra oír eso ya que pensaba invitarte a cenar hoy_-Me puse recta y giró la silla para ponerme de frente a él_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿no tenías que trabajar hoy por la noche?_-pregunté confusa.

_-me han dado el día libre_-se agachó para quedar a mi altura-_déjame sacarte a cenar; hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos._

_-ayer por la noche estuvimos juntos_-sonreí pícara mientras agarraba las solapas de su bata.

_-me has entendido_-rodó los ojos.

_-puede que quiera que me lo recuerdes_.-lo atraje a mí.

Lo besé lentamente mientras me impregnaba de su olor. Todo el mal día que llevaba se esfumó y solo quedamos é y yo. Me levantó para que quedase de pies con él y me abrazó atrayéndome a él. Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

_-entonces… ¿te recojo a las 8?-_preguntó.

_-¡vivimos en la misma casa!-_reí.

-_bueno…puedo irme de casa a las 7:45 y a las 8 tocar_-bromeó.

_-¡eso sería genial!-_puso una mueca de incredulidad-_hace más de un año que nadie me recoge en casa…_

Puso una expresión rara en la cara; no sabía si era tristeza o que pero la verdad es que no me gustó nada.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté.

_-¿alguno de tus novios de Manhattan?-_preguntó receloso-nunca _te he preguntado, ¿te dejaste alguno?_

_-Jasper_-sonreí dándole ánimos_-¿sabes por que no funcionó ninguna de mis relaciones en Manhattan?_

_-¿todos eran unos cretinos y entupidos?-_tanteó.

_-¡Jasper!-_chillé-_yo los dejaba siempre._

_-eso corrobora que eran cretinos y estúpidos_.-soltó y me estrechó contra él-¿_Qué pasaba entonces?_

_-nunca pude tener una relación porque siempre estaba tú en mi mente_-pasé mis manos por su cuello-_solía aceptar citas para intentar olvidarte pero no funcionaba._

_-yo no podía siquiera aceptarlas_-admitió-_de hecho…tu secretaria me pidió una vez una cita. Fue horrible…al principio pensaba que necesitaba alguna operación o revisión y le di para el día siguiente quedando con ella en mi oficina. Me pidió la última cita y lo acepté. No veas la impresión que me dio cuando apareció con un vestido muy elegante y muy arreglada. _

_-¡que dices!_-exclamé_-¡eso no me lo ha contado!_

_-veo que os lleváis muy bien_-comentó.

_-¡si! Es muy maja. Ella es la que me ayuda cuando…-_me callé justo a tiempo.

"¡Dios! ¡O puedo creer que haya estado a punto de decirle lo de su hermano!"

_-¿Cuándo te ayuda?-_¡hoy tenía que ser curioso!

_-cuando… ¡cuando los pacientes son muy difíciles!-_solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_-a-_fue lo único que dijo.

_-bueno, vete ya_-apremié nerviosa-_tengo dentro de poco otra cita y no puedes estar aquí._

_-¿tienes otra cita antes que conmigo?-_preguntó haciéndose el ofendido-¡_me siento engañado!_

_-tú siempre serás mi mejor amante_-bromeé restándole importancia.

_-más te vale_-me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y me besó por última vez antes de irse.

A las 5 llegué a casa y nada más aparecer la pequeña Alice me secuestró.

_-¡vamos, Bella!_

_-¿adonde me llevas. Alice?-_pregunté confusa.

_-¡a prepararte!-_chilló excitada.

_-pero si quedan 3 horas…_

_-¡solo!-_tiró de mí_-¡vamos! ¡Vamos!_

2 horas y media más tarde, Alice, junto con Rosalie y Tanya que habían llegado algo más tarde y estaban ayudando, retocaba mi maquillaje y mi peinado. Me había puesto un vestido azul eléctrico, a juego con los ojos de Jasper según Alice, que me llegaba a medio muslo y tenía escote en v. llevaba unos zapatos de tacón a juego de unos 10 centímetros. Me había maquillado con sombras azules suaves y raya de ojos negra junto con rimel. Los pómulos los tenía al natural ya que era propensa a sonrojarme y en los labios llevaba un carmín de un sutil rosado. Llevaba el pelo suelto, ondulado con algo más de rizos en las puntas. La verdad es que estaba tan guapa que no me reconocí.

_-¡guau!-_exclamé-¡_habéis hecho un trabajo genial! ¡Estoy irreconocible!_

_-venga, Bella, siempre has sido guapa aunque no lo veas-_me riñó Tanya.

_-si, que no me superes a mi no significa que seas fea_-viva la modestia.

_-estoy nerviosa, chicas_-comenté.

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntó Alice-_no es la primera vez que sales a cenar con mi hermano._

_-hace mucho que no salgo a cenar con Jasper_-corregí_-y además…no se…me hace mucha ilusión…_

_-pues olvídate de los nervios y disfruta-_ordenó Tanya.

_-gracias, chicas_-sonreí.

Se escuchó el timbre abajo y mis amigas fruncieron el ceño.

_-¿Quién será?-_preguntó Rosalie.

_-Jasper-_contesté.

_-¿Jasper?-_inquirió confusa su hermana-_pero… ¿no estaba en su habitación preparándose?_

_-quedamos en que saldría de casa a las 7:45 y vendría por mí a las 8_-contesté divertida.

_-Dios…que raros sois…-_todas reímos.

Bajamos todas juntas riendo y charlando. Cuando miré hacia delante le vi; estaba guapísimo vestido con un smoking negro y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Estaba charlando con Jacob alegremente mientras en la mano tenía un enorme ramo de freesias blancas, mis flores favoritas.

Alice bajó corriendo y se echó en brazos de su novio y entonces fue cuando me vio. Su cara se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron. Me sonrojé por la expresión de amor y admiración de su mirada y por una vez me sentí amada y deseada. Él subió el primer peldaño en cuanto llegué al segundo y alargó su mano para ayudarme a bajar los últimos después de besármela.

_-estás absolutamente preciosa_-me halagó en cuanto llegué abajo.

_-tú también estás muy guapo_-contesté sonrojada.

_-antes de que se me olvide_-me tendió el ramo-_flores para otra flor._

_-¡o, venga, Jasper!-_se quejó su hermana_-¡no seas cursi!_

_-no le hagas caso_-me acerqué a él-_gracias. Me encantan, son precisas y mis flores favoritas._

_-lo se_-asintió.

Se agachó pero antes de que me besase la pequeña de la casa, entiéndase con pequeña como Alice, nos separó.

_-¡en la primera cita se da el beso al final!-_chilló.

_-no es nuestra primera cita_-fruncí el ceño.

_-¡si lo es en plan formal!-_aplaudió-_así que… ¡sácala a cenar y conquístala, Jasper!_

_-está bien, está bien_-me quedé mirando a mi novio con la boca abierta mientras que él me tendía el brazo_-¿nos vamos, bella dama?_

_-está bien_-me giré hacia Alice-_como te siga el rollo y no me bese hasta que volvamos a casa te juro que te quemo toda tu ropa._

Ella solo rió mientras nosotros salíamos de casa y entrábamos en el coche de Jasper. No hablamos mucho durante el camino pero estábamos en un silencio cómodo.

Jasper me llevó a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante el Port Ángeles. Era un sitio íntimo y agradable; perfecto para mi gusto. Pidió una de las mesas más alejadas del bullicio de la gente que atestaba el pequeño local y nos dieron una de las más alejadas. Pedimos y tuvimos una velada agradable hablando mientras cenábamos.

_-¿en serio que no vas a besarme hasta que lleguemos a casa?-_le pregunté mientras comíamos los postres.

_-las órdenes de Alice son estrictas_-rió.

_-¡o, venga!-_dije enfurruñada.

_-si todo me sale bien serás tú la que me bese_-comentó aunque no estoy muy segura de que quisiera que le escuchase.

_-¿Cómo?-_pregunté confusa.

_-ha llegado el momento_-se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a mí.

Todo pareció irreal; Jasper se puso de puntillas y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y sin poder hablar.

_-querida Bella_-empezó-_lo primero de todo; te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Desde que entraste al salón de literatura para apuntarte a nuestro club aquel día me deslumbraste. Me enamoré de ti en el primer momento en el que vi tus preciosos ojos color chocolate y me sonreíste y quedé cautivado. Eres perfectamente imperfecta. Me gusta todo de ti. La forma en la que fruncías el ceño cuando una operación de matemáticas no te salía…lo que me alegraba que al final tuvieses que pedirme ayuda…nunca te dije nada; te veía imposible, demasiado para mi, pero te cuidaba desde las sombras. Cuando te fuiste creí morir y cuando te vi claramente reviví. Y me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo. Ahora no quiero dejarte ir nunca_.-respiró hondo y abrió la cajita-_Isabella Swan… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Me di cuenta en ese momento de que estaba llorando pero me dio igual. Jasper, mi amor, me estaba pidiendo que me sacar con él. Como en uno de esos libros de amor que yo leía. Y era la persona más feliz del mundo.

_-¡si!-_grité ignorando que todo el restaurante nos miraba entonces_-¡si, quiero!_

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé. Él me sostuvo y dimos vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje sin dejar de besarnos. Paró de moverse pero no abandonó mis labios. Cuando terminamos, pegó su frente con la mía y me miró con amor.

_-me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo_-susurró.

_-y tú la mujer más feliz a mí-_agregué.

Cuando llegamos a casa las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí para felicitarme y luego fueron adonde Jasper. Emmett me dio vueltas hasta que casi vomité. Al parecer todos sabían que me lo iba a pedir.

_-¡Bella! ¡Me alegro tanto!-_gritaba Alice en mis brazos-¡_te unirás a nuestro grupo de casadas!_

_-un mes de preparar y comprar ha valido la pena_-gritó Tanya_-¡ha salido bordado!_

_-¡gracias, chicas!_

Se separaron de mí y se juntaron con los chicos para felicitar a Jasper. Vi como Edward se separaba del grupo y se me acercaba. Se a ciencia cierta que puse cara de asco pero él la ignoró por completo.

_-felicidades, cuñada-_me dijo con su sonrisa cínica-por _fin mi hermano se ha decidido._

_-gracias, Edward_-solté cortante.

_-y bueno…ahora que te vas a casar…-_murmuró-¿_Qué tal una despedida de soltera?_

_-¿no te cansas nunca?-_pregunté con desprecio.

_-contigo no, gatita_-ronroneó.

-_vete a la mierda, Edward._

Solo sonrió antes de que Jasper llegase a nosotros y me tomase la mano.

_-felicidades otra vez, hermanito_-Edward golpeó en bromas su hombro cuando se lo dijo-_te llevas a una gran mujer._

_-lo se-_me miró-¿_me acompañas? Tengo una sorpresa._

_-¿otra?-_pregunté asombrada-_sabes que odio las sorpresas._

_-déjame mimarte._

Agachó la cabeza y me besó antes de tirar de mi mano y sacarme al jardín. Las luces de fuera estaban encendidas iluminando el porche. Pero Jasper ignoró aquello y me llevó hacia unos matorrales que apartó para que pasásemos. Lo seguí confusa mientras se adentraba más en el bosque.

_-¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?-_pregunté dudosa.

_-si, tranquila_-contestó sonriente-_tú solo pisa donde yo pise._

_-tengo tacones._

_-ya llegamos…_

Caminamos un poco más y de repente paró. Se puso detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos.

_-¿Qué haces, Jasper?_

_-es una sorpresa ya te lo he dicho_-dijo-_hazme caso, anda_.

Anduve hacia delante, dejando que me guiara mientras se me escapaban risitas nerviosas. No tardó en hacerme parar y sujetarme de la cintura.

_-¿estás preparada?-_su aliento me cosquilleó en la oreja.

_-nunca estoy preparada para las sorpresas…_

_-espero que esta te guste._

Destapó mis ojos y yo solo pude soltar un sonido de sorpresa y exclamación. Me había llevado a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, el cual por cierto nunca había visto. Había un riachuelo de agua natural bajando de forma de cascada que acababa en un pequeño lago. Cerca de ahí había un banco de madera blanco para dos personas. En el suelo, una manta blanca tapizaba el suelo. Decenas de velas iluminaban la escena.

_-¿te gusta?-_preguntó mi prometido detrás de mi ansioso visto que no contestaba.

_-me encanta_-respondí todavía embelesada.

Caminé hacia delante con la boca abierta aún; estaba todo tan hermoso…me di la vuelta y le sonreí.

_-está hermoso_-fue lo único que pude decir.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me sostuvo la mano.

_-tú eres lo más hermoso de aquí_-susurró.

Levanté las manos y las enredé en sus cabellos para jalarlo cerca y besarlo. En ese momento estaba segura de que era la persona más feliz del mundo; estaba prometida con mi amor de siempre y era tan dulce que los que tuviesen diabetes morirían con él.

Nos separamos al de un rato mirándonos a los ojos. Cogió mi mano y me llevó al banco.

_-todavía no me creo que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo_-dijo emocionado.

_-créetelo, amor_-le dije-_te amo._

_-yo también te amo_-volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos suaves..-toma.

Me quedé en sus brazos calentita mientras él acariciaba suavemente mi espalda mientras daba pequeños besitos en mi cabello frente. De repente se me ocurrió una descabellada idea.

_-tengo una idea_-él me miró-_podemos hacer una cosa antes de la boda._

_-¿el que?-_preguntó curioso.

_-¿Qué te parece si…hacemos un voto de castidad?-_dije.

_-¿Cómo?-_preguntó algo exaltado.

_-si, venga_-dije-_solo es algo que vi en la tele…nada de sexo hasta el día de la boda_.

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntó lloroso.

_-venga…-_dije alargando mucho la "a" y poniéndole carita de pena.

Se me quedó mirando con esa misma cara de estar sufriendo. De repente, su mirada cambió a una de picardía y casi me dio miedo. Sonriendo con lo que me pareció cara de joker, se acercó hasta mí y empezó a delinear mi mandíbula con su nariz.

_-entonces… ¿no podré besarte así?-_me dio un leve beso en mi cuello.

_-no…-_dije resistente.

_-¿ni tampoco así?-_dejó un húmedo beso en el hueco de mi cuello.

Hice un sonido de negación al perder el hilo de todo cuando lo hizo.

_-¿y tampoco así?-_su boca subió por mi cuello hasta mi oreja y la besó.

_-tampoco_-dije en un suspiro.

_-¿ni tampoco…?_

_-¡vale!_-cogí su cara y lo besé apasionadamente-_eres cruel_-dije al separarnos.

_-¿Qué te parece…?-_cogió mi cara y me dio un pico_-¿si sigo convenciéndote?_

_-pero hemos hecho voto de castidad…_-balbuceé mientras se dedicaba a lamer mi cuello.-_Jasper…_

_-déjame convencerte…_-susurró contra mi piel.

Siguió besando y lamiendo toda porción de piel desnuda que encontraba y yo solo atinaba a suspirar con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que debía pararle si quería de verdad mantener ese "voto de castidad", que en ese momento me parecía la idea más estúpida que se me había ocurrido nunca, ya que cada vez subía más mi temperatura corporal y no sería capaz de resistirlo.

Me revolví en su abrazo, no se en que momento me abrazó, casi sin fuerzas intentando soltarme de su agarre pero al final me rendí. Le hice levantar la cara y lo besé cayendo por segunda vez en pocos minutos en sus garras.

_-¿y si dejamos el ayuno sexual para mañana?-_pregunté jadeante.

_-por mi genial_-dijo volviendo a la carga.

Nuestras lenguas se juntaron con tanto amor y pasión que se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias. Me juntó a él cogiéndome de la cintura mientras yo me apretaba a él agarrándolo por el cuello fuertemente.

_-espera, espera, espera_-me separé de él-_estamos en el bosque._

_-¿Por qué crees que he traído la manta?-_preguntó alzando las cejas.

_-¡eres un pervertido!-_le pegué un puñetazo juguetón-_pero no se…_

_-¿tengo que seguir convenciéndote?_

_-puede ser…-_dije juguetona.

_-veamos que se puede hacer_.

Se levantó del banquito y se puso de rodillas delante de mí entre mis piernas.

_-¿Jasper, que haces?_

No pude seguir hablando ya que se me fue la olla en cuanto empezó a tocarme las piernas hasta la rodilla. Luego fue subiendo masajeando en círculos mis muslos en sentido ascendiente. Jadeé sonoramente y lo vi sonreír, muy pagado a sí mismo.

_-¿te voy convenciendo?-_preguntó burlón.

_-sigue intentándolo_-reté.

Dicho y hecho, sus manos llegaron hasta mis bragas y me tensé. Pensaba que iba a meter la mano por dentro pero en vez de eso agarró los bordes y me las deslizó por las piernas hasta sacármelas. Lo miré confusa pero solo sonrió. Abrió mis piernas lo que hizo que soltase un gritito de sorpresa. Acto seguido se metió entre ellas bloqueando el cierre con sus anchos hombros y masajeando aún mis muslos.

_-Jasper…-_intenté decirle algo nerviosa pero excitada.

_-te estoy convenciendo.-_aseguró divertido; luego señaló la rosa de mi mano_-¿me la prestas?_

Confusa se la di, sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer. Por lo que cuando empezó a acariciar con suaves roces la piel de mis muslos con ella di un respingo. Sentí mi sexo hincharse y humedecerse al mismo tiempo que la flor se iba acercando a él. Levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos azul eléctrico en los míos como pidiendo que no rompiese la conexión. De repente sentí la rosa rozar mi entrepierna y me estremecí. Deslizó los pétalos por la hendidura de mi sexo y se me olvidó como respirar. Jadeé sonoramente pero me obligué a mantener mi vista en la de Jasper que me miraba como retándome a decirle que no le estaba convenciendo.

De repente el roce de la flor desapareció y tuve que hace acopio de todas mis fuerzas para forzar al gemido de disconformidad que trepó por mi garganta a que bajase. Claro que no me dio mucho tiempo ya que uno de sus dedos cogió el sitio de la rosa. Se metían y salían con rapidez de mi vulva y yo solo podía gemir de placer. Sentí que después de un par de estacazos más su mano salía de mi vestido y aquella vez si que gemí para quejarme.

Entonces hundió su cara en mi entrepierna y empezó a acariciarme con la boca. El gemido repentino que solté debió de oírse en todo el bosque y retumbó en mis oídos. Me sujeté con fuerza a las esquinas de mi vestido para no agarrar con fuerza del pelo de mi novio que estaba muy entretenido provocándome tal placer que yo tenía los ojos en blanco. Su lengua se hundía una y otra vez en mi húmeda cavidad produciendo tanto placer en mí que creía que iba a explotar mientras que con uno de sus habilidosos dedos acariciaba mi clítoris.

Puse recta mi cabeza, que estaba recostada en el respaldo del banquito totalmente echada hacia atrás, y miré hacia abajo. La visión de mi prometido hundido entre mis piernas y las sensaciones que producían sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos acariciando mis pliegues era la experiencia más erótica que había vivido nunca. El olor a excitación, y seguro que no era solo la mía, se elevó por el aire, expandiéndose por el mismo mientras se mezclaba con los aromas de las flores de alrededor. Me hundí más en el asiento y él, tras exhalar un gruñido de aprobación, me levantó las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

Perdida en ese mundo de sensaciones, volví a cerrar los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me olvidé de todo lo demás y me preocupé solo de disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que su boca y manos estaba provocándome. Con cada lengüetazo provocador, con cada roce implacable, me excitaba más y más acercándome al límite. Cuando rocé el orgasmo un grito agudo se escapó de mi garganta y mi espalda se arqueó contra él. Las uñas se me clavaron en la tela del vestido mientras el potente clímax estallaba en mi cuerpo haciendo que miles de fragmentos se esparcieran dentro de mí. Cuando los espasmos se convirtieron en meros temblores, me desplomé en el sofá, sin aliento, completamente satisfecha.

Sentí que me daba besitos por el interior de los muslos y me forcé a levantar los pesados párpados y mirarle. Jasper trepó por mi cuerpo como un depredador hasta mis labios y me besó levemente.

_-¿te he convencido?-_me preguntó.

Yo todavía trataba de recuperar el aire y tardé varios minutos en conseguir responderle.

_-¿es lo único que sabes hacer?-_reté.

_-¿me lo dices en serio?-_preguntó escéptico; cuando sonreí burlona, me miró sonriendo seductoramente_-¿me estás retando?_

_-puede ser_-dije ya recuperada.

Sin decir más me levantó en volandas y yo me sujeté a su cuello riendo. Me besó apasionadamente mientras yo seguía sonriendo contra su boca. Conmigo en brazos aún, se puso de rodillas en la manta que había puesto en el suelo. Me recostó suavemente sobre ella sin dejar de besarme y luego se puso encima de mí.

_-te amo_-me dijo sobre los labios.

_-yo también_-sonreí.

_-y ahora…-_cogió al rosa y me la enseñó-_voy a seguir convenciéndote_.

Aquella noche nos amamos hasta que despuntó el alba y luego nos quedamos dormidos abrazados juntos, con las piernas entrelazadas, con una fina manta cubriendo nuestra desnudez.

_-¡Bella, estás preciosa!-_gritó Alice cuando salí del vestidor.

Estábamos Tanya, Esme, Alice, Paula y yo en la gran habitación de la casa que habíamos cogido para prepararme en el día de mi boda. Por fin, el día había llegado. Esme y Carlisle había regresado a Forks para el evento y ella amablemente, y felizmente, me había ayudado a prepararla.

Las damas de honor eran ellas junto con Rosalie, quien estaba ayudando a vestirse a Jasper porque tenían miedo de que los chicos lo dejaran horrible, dado que habíamos sigo incapaces de elegir a una sola. Los padrinos eran Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob, el novio de Tanya y Edward por lo mismo. Este último era el que me llevaría al altar por la elección del novio.

_-¿en serio estoy bien?-_pregunté dudosa.

_-estás divina-_dijo Tanya y todas asintieron de acuerdo.

Mi vestido era sencillo. Blanco y largo hasta los pies con solo pequeña pedrería en el escote, que era de palabra de honor. Luego tenía finos tirantes de tiras semitransparentes con pequeños brillitos. Los zapatos a juego blancos eran sencillos y con poco tacón por mi patosidad. No llevaba velo en el pelo pero en cambio lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado pero simple recogido que Rosalie me había hecho.

Yo retorcía mis manos nerviosa hasta que al puerta se abrió. Por ella entró Carlisle con un smoking muy guapo. Sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente mientras me cogía de las manos.

_-estás preciosa, Bella_-me dijo-_tranquila_.

Luego se giró a las demás y les anunció que debían irse ya a la iglesia. Todas se despidieron de mí alegres y me dieron ánimos. Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de si escuché a Alice gritar.

_-¡no puedes verla, Jasper!-_chillaba_-¡el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda!_

_-¡necesito verla!_-se quejó él y después escuché un golpe en al puerta y otro sordo que deduje que era Alice pegándole un tonejón a su hermano. Seguido, abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza.

_-Bella_-me llamó-_acércate aquí para que Jasper sepa que estás bien._

Casi corrí hasta la puerta y me puse tras ella.

_-¿Jasper?-_pregunté.

_-¿Bella?-_preguntó al otro lado con la puerta entreabierta_-¿Bella, eres tú?_

_-no, soy un holograma_-bromeé-_claro que soy yo._

_-Bella_-su voz sonó visiblemente más tranquila-_sabes que te quiero, ¿no?_

_-claro que si, amor._

_-¿y tú me quieres?-_preguntó nervioso.

_-Jasper, voy a casarme contigo dentro de una hora_-aseguré-_te lo prometo_.

Saqué la mano por ella y tanteé hasta que encontré la suya; me agarró con fuerza.

_-te amo, Bella_-susurró.

_-yo también_-afirmé-_pero ahora vete que Alice va a matarte._

_-vale…-_se oyó otro golpe-¡_Alice! ¡Quiero besarla!_

_-¡no puedes verla!-_chilló y yo reí.

Le di un apretón y se fue. Caminé hasta sentarme en la cama nerviosa aún. Escuché motores en marcha y coches irse de allí. Al de unos minutos entró Edward. Se acercó a mí y me tendió el brazo.

_-¿preparada para casarte?-_me tendió su brazo.

Me levanté con la cabeza alta y me dirigí sola hasta su coche con él riendo detrás de mí. Entré al vehículo y me puse en el asiento de copiloto. Edward puso en marcha y salimos de allí rumbo a la iglesia.

_-¿estás nerviosa?-_preguntó Edward después del incómodo silencio de unos minutos.

_-no hagas como que te importa, ¿quieres?-_le dije.

Edward rió.

_-si tienes razón_-afirmó y quedó callado hasta unos minutos más tarde-al _final no te has acostado conmigo._

_-no quiero acostarme contigo, Edward_-dije cortante-_yo amo a Jasper._

_-venga, Bella-_puso la mano que tenía en el cambio de marcha en mi rodilla-todavía tenemos tiempo para uno rapidito antes de llegar. Te van a esperar, eres la novia.

_-¡aparta tu mamo de mí!-_chillé quitando su mano de mi pierna-_para, Edward. Limítate a llevarme._

_-eres demasiada tentación_-su mano volvió a mi pierna pero algo más arriba-_eres la única que me ha rechazado y te quiero para mi, gatita._

_-¡búscate una puta!-_le di un manotazo.

_-ya estoy harto-_vi sus ojos oscurecerse-_lo he intentado por las buenas solo porque fuiste mi mejor amiga y porque eres la novia, ahora prometida y futura esposa, de mi hermano. Pero ya me he cansado. Te voy a tener, si o si. Aunque sea a la fuerza._

Lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió muy rápido. Edward levantó mi vestido con ambas manos y coló su mano entre mis muslos. Yo chillé forcejeando con él pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y consiguió llegar a mis bragas de encaje azules, arrancándolas. Sostuvo mis dos manos con una sola suya agarrándome de las muñecas y con al otra abrió mis piernas. No se como se lo montó pero la cosa es que se soltó la corbata y ató una de ellas con ella a la palanca de cambio y consiguió inmovilizar la otra. Seguido metió su mano en mi entre pierna. Lloré, intenté patalear y chillé pero fue inútil.

_-Edward, para.-_sollozaba-_para, por favor._

_-ya es tarde, gatita_-dijo completamente fuera de sí-_vas a ser mía_.

Seguí intentando quitarme pero las fuerzas se me iban. No podía creer que me estuviera pasando eso; sabía que Edward era persistente y no le importaba joder a la gente pero no pensé que llegaría hasta ese punto. Y menos ese día. El día más feliz de mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Edward levantó la vista y descubrí que había conseguido atarme, sin que yo comprendiera como, y me miró.

_-tranquila, gatita-_me susurró besando mi mandíbula-_la vas a gozar._

Escuché un claxon sonar y giré mi cabeza hacia adelante para ver como un enorme camión venía directo a nosotros.

_-Edward_-intenté avisar.

_-no te resistas, gatita._

_-¡Edward!-_chillé_-¡el camión!_

Miró hacia delante con el tiempo justo para dar un volantazo y que el coche saliera desprendido rompiendo la valla del puente. El agua helada chocó contra mis huesos y me congeló. Miré hacia Edward y descubrí se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente. Me empecé a soltar las amarras mientras el agua iba llenando el coche. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa ya que el aire me iba faltando.

Edward ya estaba casi cubierto y el coche casi inundado. Me solté entera e intente despertarlo pero no lo conseguí y decidí que me importaba más mi propia vida. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba atrancada y mi vestido de novia no ayudaba a poder moverme con facilidad. El agua llenó el coche y sentí que me ahogaba.

Lo último que vi, fue a un Edward inconsciente que hasta así estaba guapo, abrir los ojos y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

()()()))()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

lo siento, contesté todos los reviews pero se me fue internet y se me borró...así que no contesto...

siento no haber avisado antes pero deciros que **este es el último capítulo. el siguiente será el prefacio y se acabó!**

_mis historias_

_-violin herido(Twilight)_

_-AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLE(Twilight)(one shot)(terminado)_

_-I miss you(twlight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_

_-I mis you(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_


	10. final

_**aupa!**_

**_tengo que dejar de que em den estos toques de escribir a mansalva..._**

**_avisar que los personajes en si son de Meyer pero que no tienen el caracter de los libros ni son de la misma familia etc(cambia todo mucho) y toos humanos._**

_**espero que os guste y si eso al sigo!**_

_**muaks!**_

_**Impass***_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

Jasper estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro. Tenía una camisa verde botella por debajo y una corbata del oscuro color de la chaqueta. Su pelo rubio estaba tan desordenado como siempre y el viento jugaba con él. Estaba serio delante de la tumba. Las letras doradas brillaban al sol en la lápida gris, que citaba la fecha de aquel fatídico día en el que teníamos que habernos casado pero se convirtió en una tragedia.

_-te echo de menos_-susurró a la tumba-_ya se que han pasado 7 años desde aquel día pero sigo haciéndolo. ¿Y como quieres que no lo haga? Eras parte de mi vida_-paró para corregirse-_eres parte de mi vida. Y siempre lo serás_.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por la comisura de su ojo y cayó rodando por su cara. A esta le siguieron decenas de ellas.

_-no puedo olvidarte así por así, ¿sabes?-_dijo ya sin esconder sus sentimientos-_siempre hemos estado unidos. Desde que nacimos…nunca nos hemos separado…bueno si, aquellos cinco años que te fuiste fuera a estudiar pero luego volviste y volvimos a estar juntos. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? he llegado a pensar que fue mi culpa… ¡si! Se lo que me dirías si estuvieras aquí…"tú no tienes la culpa, Jasper, tú no hiciste nada" pero si hice…yo puse la fecha de la boda…si hubiera elegido otro día…o si hubiera decidido que fuéramos todos juntos a la iglesia…todo sería distinto._

No aguantó más y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando a moco tendido. Unos pequeños bracitos se enroscaron en su cuello y él le devolvió el abrazo al niño que lo abrazaba.

_-no llores, papa_-pidió el niño-_me da pena verte triste._

_-tranquilo, Aner, mi niño_-intentó tranquilizar él viendo que los ojos se el aguaban-estoy _bien, estoy bien._

_-se que lo echas de menos_-dijo; era un niño muy listo y atento-_pero no estés triste…_

_-si, hijo…si…_

Jasper se levantó y agarró la mano al pequeño.

_-¿vamos?-_preguntó después de secarse las lágrimas de la cara.

_-ahora voy, id yendo_-contesté.

Jasper se agachó y me besó levemente antes de coger a Aner e ir hacia el coche que estaba aparcado. Yo me quedé ahí, de pies frente a la tumba de Edward.

Porque eso había pasado al final; Edward había muerto y yo seguía viva. Yo había despertado en el hospital una semana después de aquel accidente. Me habían contado que el camión que casi nos había arroyado había parado y había pedido ayuda mientras que intentaban sacarnos. Consiguieron sacarme a tiempo pero estuve inconsciente 7 días.

Según me contaron unos días más tarde, no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Edward. Tuvimos que hacerle un entierro sin cuerpo pero la lápida estaba escrita en el cementerio.

_-hola, Edward-_saludé sin sentimiento alguno-_ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi._

Exactamente habían pasado 7 años. Yo me había negado a ir al entierro después de la iglesia y nunca había visitado su tumba en el cementerio. Esa era la primera vez en 7 años. No sabía porque…simplemente no quería verlo.

No era que sintiese su muerte, la verdad es que me daba igual. Quizás era que simplemente no quería volver a saber nada de él. Pero aquel día, 7 años después, había decidido hacer frente por primera y última vez a su fantasma y acompañar a Jasper al séptimo aniversario de su muerte.

_-te preguntarás por que no he venido a visitarte en estos 7 años_-reí amargamente-_si…tendrías la cara de preguntarlo…imagino que seguirás igual de arrogante en el cielo. _

Hice una pausa y casi me eché a reír por lo segura de que estaba de que siempre lo sería.

_-como habrás visto…la vida me va genial-_dije arrogante sintiendo que él me oiría-_tengo un marido que me quiere…unos amigos que es como si fueran mi familia…y un hijo precioso fruto del gran amor de mi vida._

Era verdad. Aunque habíamos tenido que cancelar, por razones obvias, la boda, habíamos esperado un mes hasta que estuvimos preparados y nos casamos. Dos años más tarde, tuve a Aner, un precioso niño de ojos color chocolate y pelo muy rubio; la viva imagen de Jasper.

Yo era muy feliz en ese momento.

_-ellos si que vienen a visitarte. Tu hermano te echa de menos y le habla muy bien a nuestro hijo de ti_-cerré los ojos con fuerza-_me pregunto si lo haría si supiera todo lo que hacías para acostarte conmigo a sus espaldas._

Di un largo suspiro. Iba a soltar todo. Todo eso que llevaba guardándome en el interior todos esos años. Y sabía que él, Edward, estuviese donde estuviese, me oiría.

_-¿sabes? Me alegro de que murieras_-solté con odio-_todos sienten tu muerte y lloran pero yo no. Me alegré mucho cuando me dijeron que habías muerto. Puede que no encontrasen tu cuerpo pero yo puedo imaginarte ahí, más pálido de lo normal, como durmiendo en tu tumba_.

Respiré hondo para no ponerme a llorar de rabia.

_-no lo lamento porque te odio_-aseguré-_me humillaste cuando supuestamente éramos mejores amigos y luego me hiciste la vida imposible cuando volví aquí. No puedo lamentar tu muerte porque no me has dado razones para ello. Soy de esas que dicen que todo el mundo debería tener una segunda oportunidad. Tú tuviste demasiadas. Y las desaprovechaste todas. No puedo ni podré darte más._

Cerré otra vez los ojos con fuerza y solté mis manos que estaban enroscándose nerviosas.

_-esta es la última vez que vas a saber de mí, Edward_-afirmé-_espero que allí donde estés seas mejor persona de lo que fuiste en la tierra cuando vivías. Adiós, Edward. Para siempre._

Dejé la única flor que tenía en la mano encima de la tumba de Edward y la miré seria. Sabía que no iba a volver a aquel sitio y quería recordar bien esa lápida.

Suspiré.

_-hola, Bella. Cuanto tiempo…_

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi respiración empezó a ser pesada. No podía ser. Esa voz no podía ser otra cosa que no fuese mi imaginación. Eso no me podía estar pasando. Me di la vuelta para quedarme estática ante lo que estaba viendo delante de mí y dejé de respirar por completo.

_-llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, gatita._

()()()))()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**este es el final ya. espero que os haya gustado. gracias a todos los que em han leido y a los que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o dejado reviews.**

**para los que vayan a decirme que lo que dice Bella es demasiado fuerte o duro...tened en cuenta lo pcoo que penso Edward en ella o en lo que a ella le importaba cuando estaba viva y la perseguia.**

**sin mas. leed is otras historias si os apetece y muchas gracias!**

_mis historias_

_-violin herido(Twilight)_

_-AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLE(Twilight)(one shot)(terminado)_

_-I miss you(twlight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)_

_-I mis you(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_


End file.
